New Beginnings
by logansdream
Summary: Sequel to New Love? Forgive? Get Back Together? Bridgit starts to move on from her husband's death. Will she be able to fully move on or will she struggle? Memories, flashbacks, dreams, get in her way. Will someone come back to only make her worse or better? Her only love keeps her from being happy. Hope you guys read it and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the sequel to New Love? Forgive? Get Back Together?**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

 **I'll try to make it as good as I can, so if you guys have any ideas or suggestions please let me know! I'm going to write some dates... just go with it.. It helps me. Sorry if it confuses you it confuses me too, but just go along with the dates.**

 **February 14, 2008- Bridgit and Logan got married. 19 (B) 20 (L)**

 **February 14, 2009- First year of marriage. 20 (B) 21 (L)**

 **September 14, 2009- Franco was born. 21 (B) 22 (L)**

 **February 14, 2010- Second year of marriage.**

 **September 6, 2010- Bridgit found out about Logan's death.**

 **September 14, 2010- Logan's 23rd birthday, Franco's 1st birthday. Bridgit is 22.**

 **February 14, 2011- 3 years of marriage.**

 **February 27, 2011- Billy was born.**

 **August 20, 2011- Bridgit's 23rd birthday.**

 **September 6, 2011- one year since Logan's disappearance (death)**

 **September 14, 2011- Franco's 2nd birthday. Logan's 24.**

 **XXXX**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **June 8, 2013 (Two years, 9 months, 2 days since Logan's death.)**

"With the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Shane, you may now kiss the bride," Shane's smile is as bright as the sun. He's gazing at me with so much love and passion. He pulled me closer to him and placed his lips on mine.

I'm trying to be as happy as I can, but for some reason I can't. It's my wedding. I'm suppose to be happy? But how is it possible that I feel miserable. It's not Shane. It's me. It's Logan. It's the memories. They haunt me. They won't let me live. It's like I can't escape them.I thought that getting together with Shane will go some memories go away even though I didn't want them to go away.

Shane and I started talking more and more the day I moved in to my own apartment. He went to visit me and kept on helping me with the kids. I'm thankful to have him in my life. Even though I made it clear to him that I wasn't planning on moving on so quickly, he stood there, he still is standing by my side. But as the days, months went by Shane and I started to get closer. He asked me to be his girlfriend and even though I was hesitant, I said yes. It was on February 9, 2012 that we started dating. It had been one year, five months, and 3 days since Logan's death, and everyone, including Logan's family kept on pushing me to re start my life with someone new. I didn't want to, but it was the best for me and the kids, so I said yes to Shane. It was a good day, but possibly also one of the worsts. Logan had been on my dreams everyday before Shane asked me out. That first night on me dating Shane, Logan wasn't in my dreams.

He didn't appeared for almost two months, and when he did, it wasn't a good dream. We fought. Then he said to do whatever I wanted. It broke my heart seeing him like that. He was crying. But even though I didn't want to, it was true what everyone was saying, I had to start moving on and Shane was there to help me.

Shane proposed on November 9, 2012 when we had been dating for 9 months. It was just me, him, Franco, and Billy. He took me out to the beach and had a dinner prepared for us and the kids and then he proposed. I wasn't sure what to say, but I accepted the proposal. He is really sweet and he truly cares about Franco, Billy, and I.

Franco doesn't call him 'dad' he calls Shane by his name, and this disappoints Shane. Billy does call Shane dad, which for me, is weird. Just like I still do with Franco, I show Billy pictures and videos of Logan all the time and he also called Logan 'dad.'

I'm about to be 25 in a few months and this is my second marriage, Franco is going to turn 4 years old in a few months, and Billy is 2 years, three months, and 12 days as in June 8, 2011.

"I love you," Shane whispered pulling away as the guests cheered.

"Love you too," I whispered back. He pull me in a hug and I closed my eyes as I hugged him.

 _"What did you do this?" It's Logan._

 _"I had to move on," I answered._

 _"Why him? Why didn't you wait longer?" he asked with tears in his eyes._

 _"He cares about me and our kids, Logan. He is my best choice. I had to move on and I need you to stop appearing. I don't care if I asked you to promise me that you would be here. I can't deal with it anymore just stop appearing. I want to make Shane happy. He deserves it..." after that he left._

"You are making me the happiest person on this universe," Shane said while still hugging me.

"I hope I am," I whispered to him hugging him tighter.

 **XXXX**

Shane and I had our first dance as husband and wife and after that we went to greet the guests we only sent 100 invitations and all of the invited people came. After we were done greeting the guests Shane went to sit with his family and I went to to sit with Mr and Mrs. Henderson, who had Franco and Billy, Mrs. Knight, Katie, James, Jo, Sophia, Carlos, and Sammy, who got back together with Carlos.

Yeah, Cat is still with Jason and they are happier than ever... They're engaged! And so is Carlos and Sammy, but they are planning on waiting long before getting married. James and Jo are married. They got married on June 18, 2012, so they are about to celebrate their one year anniversary. Jo got pregnant one month after their wedding, which I thought was great! They have another little girl named Kendall Maslow, she was born on March 28... Yeah, I wasn't sure about the name, but hey, Logan and Kendall are also girl names...

"Thank you guys for coming," I said as I sat next to Mrs. Henderson and grabbed Billy.

"We wouldn't miss it, sweetie," Mrs. Henderson took my hand in hers.

"And you look beautiful," Mr. Henderson added making me smile.

"Thank you," I had a headache and the part had just started.

"So, where are you going for your honeymoon?" Sammy asked me.

"We're going to the Cook Island," Shane made it a surprise until a few minutes ago. It's a beautiful place.

"I've never heard of those islands," James looked at me confused.

"They lie between New Zealand and Hawaii," I explained to him.

"Are you taking the kids?" Carlos asked me.

"Yeah," Mr. and Mrs. Henderson had asked me to leave the kids with them, but I don't want to be away from them for a whole month. I would kill myself.

"Sweetie, you know you can trust me with them..." Mrs. Henderson started talking.

"I know and I do, but I don't want to be away from them..." I explained looking at my two boys.

Franco and Billy were staying with Nate and Caitlin tonight while Shane and I spent our first night together, and now that I'm mentioning Nate and Caitlin, they are also having a baby! Caitlin is seven months pregnant and she looks great!

 **XXXX**

Shane had an apartment ready for us that night. It was decorated with red flowers and flower pedals and it was beautiful. No light were on, just candles. He had a single table and two chairs with some chocolate-covered strawberries and wine.

"This is beautiful, Shane," I whispered to him. He smiled and led me towards the table.

"You want some wine?" he asked.

"Yeah, not that much though..."

We talked and talked and kept on talking. We ate some strawberries and drank not that much wine.

"You're so beautiful," Shane said as he started taking my wedding dress off revealing me in my white underwear and bra. He looked at me up and down sending tingles down my body and making all my senses go crazy. He placed his lips on mine and started walking towards the bed.

I began unbuttoning his shirt and once it was unbutton he took it off. I laid on my back in the bed and he got on top of me. He placed kisses in my neck sending even more tingles down my body.

My hands traveled down his chest all the way to his pants. I undid his button and started to unzip his pants as he deepened the kiss each second. He pulled away from the kiss and took his pants off and now he was only in his boxers.

He climbed on top of me again and quickly placed his lips on mine again. I began to quietly moan as he kissed my neck and bit on some skin.

I felt his hands going behind my back and I knew what he wanted to do. I arched my body allowing him to unclasped my bra. He looked at my breast, which were now exposed and threw my bra aside.

"Wow," he whispered making me laugh.

"What jerk?" he loves it when I call him that because he says it reminds him of when we were dating at first.

"Nothing," he quickly answered making me laugh again. He kisses me with so much passion and then pulled away. "You know? I'm sure you're the reason why I exist in this world," he whispered making me smile.

He started placing kisses down my body. All the way down to my legs... Just like him... Just thinking of him made me uncomfortable...

"Are you okay?" Shane came back up quickly. "You tensed up really fast," he told me intertwinning our fingers.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I assured him, but I'm not okay. Logan is on my mind and it's wrong. He is dead and I'm restarting my life, but whenever Shane kisses me, it's like if it was Logan. Shane went back down placing kisses every where and stopped once he got to my underwear. He looked up to see me and I slowly nodded, he was hesitant. He slowly pulled my underwear down my legs then he took it off.

He came back up and again and gazed at me.

"Are you sure you're okay? If you don't want to do this, I understand," Shane whispered to me worried. He is so sweet. He told me that this was his first time and I don't want to disappoint him.

"I'm your wife now. I'm going to do this," I assured him again.

"My wife," he repeated.

"Your wife," I smiled at him.

"Mine?" he asked whispering.

"Yours," I answered bringing him closer to me and kissing him. We are so close together. My hands are wondering all over his bodies and they went down to his boxers. I looked at him and he seemed nervous. I pulled him closer to me and whispered to him, "Make me completely yours," he smiled and reached down to take his boxers off.

Our eyes met and his eyes were full of love. Love. My eyes. Yeah, I don't know what they were full of. Logan was on my mind. I felt like I was betraying him. I felt bad. Really bad, but I wasn't going to let Shane down. He doesn't deserve it.

 _"Are you enjoying this?" It was Logan. I quickly sat up making Shane get off me._

"Are you okay, love?" Shane asked

 _"What are you doing here?" I asked Logan._

 _"I just wanted to see if you were enjoying this as much as you did with me," he sat next to me and gave me a kiss. Now that was love. Love._

 _"Leave," I ordered him. "I told you to stop appearing,"_

"Bridgit?" I heard Shane again.

 _"Why him?" Logan had tears in his eyes making me break. I'm betraying him._

 _"Leave, please," I whispered._

"I'll leave from here, but I won't leave your mind," he whispered as he placed his lips on mine again. Then he left.

"Bridgit?" Shane tried to get me out of this shock.

"I'm okay, don't worry," I assured Shane.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, just please make me yours," I laid back again and once again, he climbed on top of me. He looked at me and placed his lips on mine. I felt him about to go in, so I opened my legs more to give him more space. I felt him go in making me moan.

I knew that he knew that this wasn't my first time, so he wasn't as worried when it came to hurting me while doing this. I felt him go in even further making me moan louder each time.

"Bridgit," he moaned as moved at a faster rate. I kept on moaning louder and louder and our breathing was very heavy.

"I love you, Brdigit," he whispered releasing himself.

"Love you too," I whispered back. See, my problem is that for some reason I can't say 'I love you' or 'I love you more' to Shane. I don't know if there's a difference, but all I say is 'love you' or 'love you too.'

He went back down placing kisses all over my body and then he placed kisses on the sides of my breasts sending tingles over my body like crazy. He came back up and roll off of me.

"That was amazing," he breathed out. All I did was smile. I stil had Logan on my mind and flashbacks of our wedding night came to my mind. The only word that seemed to be on my mind was betrayal. Betrayal.

I turned around and he hugged me from behind closely to him. He placed a kiss on my shoulder and closed his eyes to go to sleep. I closed my eyes too, but I was far from falling asleep.

Logan was right. He left. But he didn't leave my mind. And he wouldn't leave my mind.

 **XXXX**

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey!" Shane placed a soft kiss on my cheek as I woke up. Hearing does words made my heart break. I was no longer 'Mrs. Henderson' no matter how much I wanted to be. I'm no longer Logan's wife.

"Morning," I sat sitting on the bed. A minutes after Shane had falling asleep last night, I got out of bed and went to change. I stayed in the bathroom for what felt like an hours. I couldn't stop crying. Logan was not out of my head. I felt bad. I feel bad. Maybe I will regret getting married sooner than I had expected.

We ate breakfast and then we went to pick up the kids and went to out private plane ready to go to our honeymoon. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to have a honeymoon, but I can't cancel anything.

It was going to be longest month this year.

 **I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Did you expect this?**

 **Do you guys know if there's a difference between 'I love you' and 'love you' ? I've heard that there is a difference, but I'm not sure...**

 **Keep reading and review!**

 **Don't own anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Here we go...**

 **I have written this chapter for like six times, I promise, but I saved it in my computer's notepad and they got deleted every time! I'm sorry for taking for ever to upload.**

Bridgit's POV

 **June 25th**

So we have been on our honeymoon for more than two weeks now. Shane and I have only ''made love'' three times without counting our first night together... I love the way he makes me feel. He makes me feel alive. I love being with him and... yeah... sometimes... I start thinking of Logan, which is one of the reason why Shane and I haven't been together lately.

The honeymoon...It's been good. I love the place. It's absolutely stunning. I wish I could stay here and forget all about work, but I can't. My mom is actually arranging a world tour that I want to do. It's going to be a surprise along with a new album.

I released ''Forever Yours '' more than two years ago, I think.I haven't released anything since then. I haven't promoted that album or any singles, but I'm planning to do so with my other album that will be titled Nightingale. It's titled after the song I wrote for Logan. It's a special song for me. I never knew if I wanted to release it, but I am.

Nightingale will be my new album and the track list is-

1\. Nightingale **(DEMI)**  
2\. Heart Beat Song **(KELLY CLARKSON)**  
3\. Neon Lights **(DEMI)**  
4\. Just a Little Bit of Your Heart **(ARIANA)**  
5\. On the Line ft. Connect 3 ( **DEMI AND JONAS BROTHERS)**  
6\. Save the Day **(SELENA)**  
7\. Music Feels Better **(SELENA)**  
8\. Catch Me **(DEMI)**  
9\. Get Back (which I never released) **(DEMI)**  
10\. Give Your Heart a Break **(DEMI)**  
11\. Never Been Hurt **(DEMI)**  
12\. Wait For Me ft. James Maslow and Carlos Pena **(SHANE HARPER AND BRIDGIT)**  
13\. Something That We're Not **(DEMI)**  
14\. Come and Get It **(SELENA)**  
15\. Love Will Tell Us Where To Go **(BRIDGIT)**

This album will drop as a surprise as long as the new for my world tour. I owe it to all my fans. They have been there for me in every single difficult situation and I love them. I have the most amazing family and fans ever. The fans are my family and all of this album is for them... and Logan.

I got James and Carlos to be on this album as well. We wrote the song together in one hour. It was amazing writing that song with them. I hate how I got closer to them and the others after Logan's death. This is not my way of getting closer to someone. The guys mentioned Logan and all of his other friends planning a vacation so I could spend time with them. We agreed to go on vacation together, but it hasn't happened.

"Are you enjoying our honeymoon?" Shane asked taking my hand in his. He placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips.

"Yeah, I love it here. It's beautiful and very peaceful. I love being here with you and the kids. I think I really needed a vacation," I looked at Franco and Billy and they were really happy to be here. They haven't stopped smiling at all. They love being in the water, and Shane and I took them to see dolphins and we got in the water with the dolphins. Franco did get a bit scared but then he was laughing and smiling the rest of the day.

"I love it here, too. I love being here with you and my boy. You three are my world," I love that Shane calls Franco and Billy his boys. I know he cares about them and loves them as much as I do.

We continued walking down the beach hand-in-hand with the kids walking in front of us.

My boys are growing up. I want them to stay babies forever.

"We need to talk about something important," Shane spoke again. I don't like to hear those words. They make me nervous.

"About?" I asked confused.

"About where you want to stay when we go back? I mean I know we have the house, but it's not going to be ready," Oh... good it wasn't any bad news... See we bought this property at the end of last year and we are having a house being built. Well, it's done already, but we are not done with the decorations and moving in all the new furniture. It'll be done next month and I can't wait to go to my new house already! I love it because it's close to where my parents live and at the beginning of this year, I decided to buy a house in Calabasas for Mr. and Mrs. Henderson. I want them to be in my life. I don't want them to go away. They were actually deciding to move back to Texas, but I told them that I need them close to me. They are my family, and I love them to death. I bought the house as a present for everything that they have done for me. I told them that they didn't have to worry about any bills or payments at all because I would, and I still am, in charge of all of that. I love having them close to me. They are the only ones that understand my pain... In a way... They are literally my neighbors. Their house is right next to mine

"I don't care as long as we have a place to stay at..." I smiled at him. "I'm going to keep the apartment though..."

"You don't think it's too much?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're keeping the apartment, you're paying everything for the Henderson's, and you kept your old house..." he gave me a look.

"Shane, I chose to keep them. I'm the one paying and I want to keep the apartment in case you and I feel like... you know... having night just for the both of us..." I saw the look on his face. He definitely liked this idea. I wasn't all that comfortable with Shane. There's some thing he doesn't know that only Logan knows... I'm getting closer and closer to him though... which helps.

"Okay, I like that idea," he winked at me and gave me a kiss.

"Mami," Franco called.

"Yes, love?" I turned around to look at him.

"Water," he pointed towards the ocean water...

"You want to go in the water?" Shane asked him.

"Yeah," he replied with his sneaky smile. Shane took him in his arms and went to get in the water.

I turned around and picked up Billy and started talking to him in my ''mommy's'' voice.

"You want to go in the water too?" I asked him and he smiled. His dimples. Oh my god... The dimples kill me. Billy looks exactly like Logan. If you see a picture of Logan as a baby you would think is Billy. A lot of my friends and family mention how much he looks like Logan and nothing like me.

A few seconds later, I felt Shane's hands picking me up. I was carrying Billy and he was carrying Franco and he still managed to pick me up. He started running towards the water again making us all get wet. Franco and Billy couldn't stop smiling and laughing and nothing makes me more happy than to see my boys happy...

"You're crazy!" I exclaimed.

"I love you too," Shane said placing his lips on mine as we held Franco and Billy.

 **XXXX**

 **6:30 p.m.**

 _Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_  
 _Of what it means to know just who I am_  
 _I think I've finally found a better place to start_  
 _But no one ever seems to understand_

 _I need to try to get to where you are_  
 _Could it be, you're not that far?_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
 _The reason that I'm singin'_  
 _I need to find you, I gotta find you_

 _You're the missin' piece I need_  
 _The song inside of me_  
 _I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah_

 _You're the remedy I'm searchin' hard to find_  
 _To fix the puzzle that I see inside_  
 _Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_  
 _When I find you it will be alright_

 _I need to try to get to where you are_  
 _Could it be, you're not that far?_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
 _The reason that I'm singin'_  
 _I need to find you, I gotta find you_

 _You're the missin' piece I need_  
 _The song inside of me_  
 _I need to find you, I gotta find you, oh yeah_

 _Been feelin' lost, can't find the words to say_  
 _Spendin' all my time stuck in yesterday_  
 _Where you are is where I wanna be_  
 _Oh, next to you and you next to me_  
 _Oh, I need to find you, yeah_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
 _The reason that I'm singin'_  
 _I need to find you, need to find you, I gotta find you_

 _You're the missin' piece I need_  
 _The song inside of me_  
 _I need to find you, I gotta find you_

 _You're the voice I hear inside my head_  
 _The reason that I'm singin'_  
 _I need to find you, need to find you_  
 _I gotta find you, gotta find you_

 _You're the missin' piece I need_  
 _The song inside of me_  
 _I need to find you, I gotta find you_

 _Yeah, yeah I gotta find you_

Shane brought his guitar with him before we sat down for dinner and sang Gotta Find You. It was definitely one of my favorite songs. It was beautiful. I have always loved it ans I always will.

"So you know how Connect 3 is making a come back?" Shane asked. He had ordered a table right next to the beach and private just for me, him, and the kids. There was different kids of food and a lot of dessert. It was beautiful. Everything Shane did for me and the kids surprised me. He's amazing and sweet...

"How can I not know? You, Nate, and Jason haven't shut up about it," I joked. He acted like I hurt him. "Love you," I bit my lip.

"Whatever," he laughed. "I love you," he gave me a kiss while still laughing. "Well, anyways I know you are going to do your own tour, but I was thinking maybe you can come with me on tour before yours start. I don't want to be away from you or my boys. It would break my heart if I don't have ya'll close," he pouted and I gave him a quick kiss.

"Shane, don't get mad at me for saying this and mentioning him, but I never really liked going on tour with Logan. Especially when we had Franco and I don't think that has changed." and now that I said it, I regretted it. I saw Shane's expression. "I mean yeah, I am taking the kids with me, but my mom is going to be there," I quickly added hoping he would forget what I said first.

"Why did you mention him?" he asked coldly.

"I'm sorry. I told you not to get mad," I apologized.

"Is he the reason why you always tense up when we are making love? Is he the reason why you stop several times? You think of him while being with me, don't you? Even when you're married you still think of him. Is he also the reason why you haven't let me make you love the last two times I tried to?" he was hurt.

"Shane-" he interrupted me before I could continue.

"HE'S DEAD! DEAD, BRIDGIT! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO UNDERSTAND THAT! HE DIED! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SEE HIM ANYMORE! HE'S DEAD! DEAD!" I was hurt by his words. I can't believe he said that. The kids are here and he said that. I couldn't resist it my hand when across his face. Hard. I slapped him. My hand started hurting right after the slap. I wasn't going to let him say those words... Those words hurt.

"I can't you just said that," I said hurt.

"I'm sorry. I-" he took Billy in his arms and stood up. "I'll see you back at our place," he walked away before I could tell him to not take Billy. I wasn't worried that he was going to to anything to Billy. He loves the kids so much, but I wanted to be with my kids.

I turned to look at Franco and he was just seating there with a scared look in his face.

"Come here, baby," I took him in my arms and walked closer to the beach and sat on the sand.

I placed a long kiss on Franco's cheek making him smile and laugh a bit.

"You miss daddy, right love?" I asked him placing him right next to me.

"Daddy Logan?" he asked making me smile. Franco understands me and nothing makes me more happy.

"Yeah, daddy Logan," I said looking at him.

"I wan daddy Logan," aww... I love the way he can't pronounce the 't' on 'want'

"I know you do, baby," I got him and placed him in my lap, "I know you do," I placed a small kiss on forehead. "Me too,"

Being here with just Franco reminded me of the first time Logan and I took him to the beach.

 _Flashback-_

 _"Are you sure, love?" I asked Logan._

 _"Love, it's going to be fine," Logan held Franco up making Franco mile and laugh. "See, he's already excited!"_

 _"Baby, isn't the water cold?" Logan wanted to take Franco in the water and I wasn't that sure about it. He is only four months..._

 _"Babe, it's warm. I already went in, baby," he gave me a soft kiss._

 _"Okay, but only for a little bit," Logan started walking towards the water and then turned around to look at me and motioned me to go with him. I got up and walked fast to catch up to them. Logan was holding Franco with one hand and held my hand with his other one._

 _We went in the water and Franco wouldn't stop smiling, which made me happy. I love being with my two boys._

 _"Stop," I shot Logan a stern look, obviously joking. I removed his hand, which was down there in my private part._

 _"What? You're my wife," he defended himself making me laugh._

 _"I know I'm your wife! But we are on a family vacation..." that didn't stop him. He brought himself and Franco closer to me and place his hand down there again._

 _"Mr. Henderson wants something from Mrs. Henderson tonight," he whispered in my ear before biting it softly._

 _"Mr. Henderson will get anything he wants from Mrs. Henderson tonight," I winked at him placing a kiss on his neck._

 _"I love you, Mrs. Henderson," he whispered._

 _"I love you, Mr. Henderson," I gave him a kiss. "And I love you , baby," I placed a kiss on Franco's cheek._

 _"I love our little family," Logan said placing a kiss on Franco's cheek then on mine._

 _End of flashback_

Memories.

Franco fell asleep about thirty minutes later. He hadn't slept at all and he was really tired from running around all day. I went back to where we are staying and went to leave Franco in his room. I went in his room and found Billy asleep too. They are sharing a room. I placed Franco down and stayed with them for a few minutes before going back to my room.

I went in my room and Shane was coming out of the bathroom changed in his sleeping clothes.

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized walking towards me and taking my hands in his. "I didn't meant to say those things,"

"I know you didn't. I'm sorry too," before he could talk again, I attacked his lips. He was surprised, but kissed me back. My hands went under his shirt quickly and over his head. My hands then moved down and took his short off leaving him in his boxers only. I am determined to be with him tonight.

"Are you sure you want to do this with me?" he asked doubtful.

"Of course, I do. You're my husband," he sweetly smiled and placed his lips on mine. Kissing me gently and slowly. I felt his hands on my back untying the bow of my loose dress. Once he was done the dress went down.

"I love you, Bridgit," he whispered to me taking me to the bed and getting on top of me.

"Love you, Shane," I whispered back.

I brought his lips to mine again taking everything in.

Doing my best to completely enjoy this night. Shane deserves to be happy. He has done many things for me and I'm very thankful to have him in my life.

Sometimes I think if that's the reason why I got married with him... just because I'm thankful. But then I try to get those thoughts out of my mind. I enjoy being with Shane and he makes me happy

I am happy with him.

 **Hope you guys like the chapter!**

 **Will update soon!**

 **Joe Jonas- Gotta Find You**

 **Don't own anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **June 29th**

So we had a few days left in our honeymoon, but we had to leave early because Nate called me panicked that Caitlin's in the hospital.

We arrived back in LA at 3:00 p.m. and my mom took the kids while Shane and I went to the hospital.

"How is she?" Shane I rushed to Nate when we saw him. Caitlin is pregnant. She is now eight months pregnant, which mean is not her due date yet.

"I don't know. The doctors haven't said anything. Actually, Dr. Singh is with her right now. She started bleeding... I'm scared," Oh my god... Why do bad things have to happen all the time?

"Family of Caitlin Gellar?" Nate quickly walked towards Dr. Singh.

"I'm her husband," Nate said.

"I am so sorry to inform you-" Nate didn't even let the doctor finish. He turned to loo at me and asked for a hug. I quickly went to him and embraced him.

"Let the doctor finish," I whispered to him. I turned to look at the doctor while still hugging Nate. "Dr. Singh?"

"Caitlin had to give birth early... Bridgit, sweetie, I'm really sorry to tell inform you guys this, but the baby was born dead," Nate collapsed to the floor and I quickly got down with him.

"Nate-" he didn't let me finish.

"Just hug me please. Please," I pulled him closer to me and hugged him. My tears started falling down like crazy.

"Is Caitlin okay?" I heard Shane ask.

"She's not okay after hearing the news. She wouldn't stop screaming. We had to give her medecine to calm her down," Dr. Singh answered.

"What happened?" Shane asked.

"She had some complications. Did she ever stop working?" Dr. Singh asked.

"No, she worked all the time. She got stressed all the time, and wouldn't eat much," Nate managed to say betweem his sobs. I didn't know Caitlin was like this.

"That was the problem. Being stressed and not eating much were the problem. Being pregnant doesn't mean you have to stop working, but it does mean to take time to yourself and rest. Eating healthy and not getting stressed makes the perfect and easiest pregnancy for every women," Dr. Singh explained.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yes, she's going to be fine. It's hard when you lose a child," Dr. Singh added. I recalled the time I lost my baby. I was so devastated, and Caitlin was close to her due date and was so excited. I could only imagine how she was feeling.

"I want to see the baby," Nate said getting up and helping me get up. "I want to see my baby girl," he wiped the tears away.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Singh asked him.

"Yes, Bridgit can you come with me?" he asked me looking directly at my eyes. I couldn't say 'no' to him, He's my best friend. I slowly nodded and he took my hand and followed Dr. Singh. I turned around to see Shane and he mouthed that he was going to go see Caitlin.

We went in a room and my little girl was there. I mean, she wasn't my baby, but I was so excited to be an aunt again. Nate pulled me closer to him hugging me as his tears fell again and so did mine.

"Why did this happen, B?" he asked me crying.

"Nate, things happen for a reason. Maybe you and Caitlin just weren't ready," I tried to say it as nice as I could. I took the baby in my arms and just stared at her. She was exactly like Caitlin. Nate took her next and he wouldn't stop crying.

 **XXXX**

"Are you okay?" Shane asked me bringing me closer to him.

"Yeah, I'm just sad that happened to them. They don't deserve it," I said looking up at him.

"You want to go to our apartment?" he asked. We agreed to stay at his apartment, but I still had to move all my stuff to his place. He offered to get someone to help me move my stuff out of my apartment, but I said no. I have personal items in my old apartment. I have pictures of Logan and I. I have pictures of Logan, Franco, and I. It'd be weird if someone that Shane knows sees those pictures. Plus, I have my engagement and wedding rings there too. I wore them all the time and only took them off to sleep until I started dating Shane. It was very hard to let go of those rings.

"I want to stay here with Nate and Caitlin," I told him pulling away from him.

"Caitlin is not going to stay here that much longer. Dr. Singh said she could go home if she stays in bed and rests. She is in no condition to be doing work," Shane said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave your brother alone. He's my best friend," Shane gave me a look. "Don you dare give me another look," I warned him making him laugh. "Nate, if you want you and Caitlin can come stay at our place," Shane gave me another look and I elbowed him.

"We're fine thank you," he noticed Shane's reaction. He walked towards a chair and took a seat.

"You are so rude," I said annoyed.

"Why? We just got back and you're inviting them to stay at our place?" Shane asked defensive.

"He obviously can't do everything by himself," I went towards Nate and told him that I would see him later. I got out of the hospital alone and left without Shane. I called my dad earlier to come pick me up, so he was already waiting for me.

 **XXXX**

"What happened?" my dad asked as he drove to get some food.

"Caitlin had to give birth and the baby was born dead," I said.

"Oh my god... Is she okay?" he aked worried.

"She's fine, but not with the baby news," I was very sad.

We talked about it for a few more seconds then he changed the subject.

"By the way, your in-laws took the kids," he drove to McDonald's because that's how we bond.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey?" I asked confused.

"Sorry... I got confused..." yupp... That's what I thought.

"It's okay, dad," I assured him.

"The Henderson took them," I smiled at him and we bought McDonald's for us, the kids, the Henderson's, and extra food for anyone else.

 **XXXX**

We got to Mr. and Mrs. Henderson's house and I took that as a chance to see my new house. It looked really pretty and we need to hurry to move all the furniture in. Shane is going to take care of that tomorrow.

I rang the doorbell and Mrs. Henderson opened the door.

"We brought McDonald's!" I said as she opened the door.

"Sweetie!" she exclaimed giving me a hug. "I'm so happy you're here!" we went in and my boys didn't even bother to say 'hi' when they saw me...

"Hey, hey, hey," Presley came to hug me. Presley is Gabe's age. They are now both eighteen and Max is turning twenty years old in July.

"Hey, girly. How are ya?" I hugged her back

"Good. How are you?"

"Great,"

I grabbed my food and went to the kitchen table to eat.

Jo and James got here with Sophia a few minutes later.

"Auntie B," Sophia ran to me.

"Hey, my little girl," I picked her up and sat her on my lap. "Who turned three years old?" I asked her making her laugh.

"Me!" she answered laughing.

"You did!" I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Jo and James walked in the kitchen a few seconds later. "Hey, did you guys get Sophia's present? I got it before I left," I informed them.

"Yeah, she loved it," I got her a castle and a lot of barbies and one especially desgined for her.

"Good. How you guys been?" they sat down and took some of my fries.

"Good," both of them answered.

"How was your honeymoon?" Jo asked.

"Good," I answered.

"What happened?" James asked me.

"Nothing. Well, Shane and I had our first fight as a married couple," I said.

"Why?" Jo asked worried.

"Because I mentioned Logan in one of our conversation then he totally freaked. He started screaming that Logan died and he kept repeating it. He said that I would never see Logan again. It was horrible," I recalled.

"I can't believe he said that!" Jo grunted as James just sat there disgusted with what Shane had said.

"Neither did I," I still can't believe he said that.

"We thought you still had a few weeks left on your honeymoon?" Jo noted.

"We did, but Caitlin was sent to the hospital and we came back..." I said getting sad again.

"What happened?" James asked.

"She had to give birth early and her baby girl was born...dead," wow... that's hard to say. Even for me.

"Oh my god," Jo gasped.

 **XXXX**

Shane has been calling me non stop and I just noticed. My phone was on mut. I called him back to see what he wanted.

 _"Why didn't you answer the phone?" Shane asked._

 _"It was on mute? Why?"_

 _"Why? You left the hospital without telling me and I came to my apartment expecting to find you here and you weren't,"_

 _"I'm at Mr. and Mrs. Henderson's place," I admitted._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because my dad came to pick me up and told me that Mr. and Mrs. Henderson had taken Billy and Franco to their house," I explained._

 _"Do you want me to go pick you up now or later?" there's the difference between him and Logan. Logan would have freaked out and would have come for me in a heartbeat. Maybe it's because Shane knows that Logan isn't here, but Logan knew Shane was never around when I was with the Grey's..._

 _"You know you can come, right? I don't want to leave yet, though..."_

 _"It's fine, love. I was just worried. Call me when you want me to go pick you up. I love you,"_

 _"Okay, bye. Love you," I hung up and Gabe, who got here earlier, asked me if we could talk._

"What do you need?" I asked Gabe as we walked outside.

"Need to tell you something important," he was playing with his fingers. I know he's nervous.

"What?" now I was nervous.

"I'm just going to say it, okay?"

"Go ahead," I was still nervous.

"I want to marry Sabrina," what? My jaw fell to the floor.

"Gabe, you're joking, right?" I asked shocked.

"No," he answered honestly. "Bridgit, I love her and we've been dating since Logan... you know..."

"Gabe, I get it you love her. You both are eighteen, but you're not ready," I tried to get some sense in his mind.

"You and Logan got married young," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I was nineteen and he was twenty. You and Sabrina are both eighteen," he can't get married THIS young.

"What if I propose and Sabrina and I can wait to get married," he insisted.

"Gabe, listen to me. You two are still very young. You turn eighteen in March she turned eighteen in April. You two still have a lot to go through," I tried to be convincing. He isn't ready to get married yet. I know he's not little anymore but he is still my brother and I care about him... Marriage is just not okay right now. "I mean come on. Sabrina's sister, Sarah, and Max are the same age and they have also been dating almost as long as you and Sabrina. They are not talking about marriage and they are older," Max and Sarah started dating two months after Gabe and Sabrina. "You love Sabrina. That's fine, but marriage?"

"I know. You're right. I just thought that you would support me and give me good advice..."

"I do support you Gabe. I just think you should wait a little more..."

"Thanks, B. I know you're only looking out for me..."

"I love you, Gabe," I hugged him.

"I love, B," he hugged me back.

This was a nice brother-sister moment.

 **Hope you like the chapter.**

 **Hope you guys don't get mad because of the Caitlin situation...**

 **Don't own anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

"Where's Kendall?" I asked Jo. I noticed that she wasn't here.

"Mrs. Knight and Katie have her. They said they are almost here," James answered for Jo.

I love how everybody is here. Mr. and Mrs. Henderson, Jo, James, Sophia, Gabe, Presley, Max, and my dad. My mom, my step dad, and my step mom are on their way... PJ and Skylar are on vacation so they are not here. Carlos and Sammy were having dinner together some where else.

About twenty minutes later everyone was here

"I think you should give me another grand-child," Mrs. Henderson whispered to me making me smile.

"I don't know... maybe," I responded.

"You're really good with them," she said referring to the fact that my little girl Kenny (Kendall) wouldn't stop crying until I carried her. "Do you and Shane want kids?"

"We haven't really talked about it much. I know he loves Franco and Billy as his own, but I don't know... I mean, I'm also starting tour very soon..."

"Well just know that Jeff," Logan's dad, "and I will support you no matter what

"Thank you. Your support means everything to me," it was true.

"Mami?" Franco came towards me.

"Yeah?"

"I wan sleep," he said rubbing his eyes.

"You want to sleep?" I asked him. He slowly nodded his head and Presley came behind him.

"You want me to take him to my room?" she asked me.

"Yes, please," I said rocking my little Kenny. Presley took Franco in her arms and walked to her room.

 **XXXX**

I called Shane about an hour later because Franco and Billy had fallen asleep. He went in the house to say greet everyone, which made me happy.

"How's Caitlin?" I asked him as he drove.

"Love, I don't want you to feel bad, but..." Shane obviously didn't want to tell me.

"But...?"

"Caitlin started talking bad about you..." he confessed.

"What? Why? I didn't do anything to her..." I said confused. I have no idea what I did.

"I know. Nate got super mad at her. He still id mad at her. I did too. She started saying how you have a perfect life. How you have two kids to brag about," he said.

"Why is she saying that? She loves Franco and Billy... at least I thought she did..."

"She's just upset... Plus, she said all those thing about Dani too. She said nasty thing about you and Dani," I can't believe this.

I mean sure, I know what she's going through... but she doesn't have to mean about it. I felt the same way, but I never got mad at anybody else.

"Are they at their apartment?"

"Yeah, they left the hospital when you called me..."

"Drive to their place... I want to see her..."

Shane didn't want to because the kids were asleep, but I told him they would be fine. We got Nate and Caitlin's apartment and Nate opened the door.

"She's really upset right now... She kicked me out of the room and she doesn't want to see anybody..." Nate said as we walked in.

"Well, I heard she said nasty thing about me and I want to talk to her," I said sharply.

"Go ahead," Nate said taking a seat on his couch. I walked to their room while Shane, Nate, and the kids stayed in the living room.

I knocked on the door and she screamed that she didn't want to see anybody. I didn't listen to her though. I went in her room and saw her curled up in her bed.

"What are you doing here? I don't want to see you," she said coldly.

"I want to know why you said all of those things about me and my kids... I never did anything to you. What happened was not my or my kids's fault. You can't punish me or them," I said trying to get some sense into her.

"Leave," she mumbled.

"Why are you upset? Because I have two kids? Caitlin you know I lost my other baby to. What do you want me to do about it? You want me to give you Franco and Billy. You want them to stay here? I don't understand why you are upset at me,"

"I'M UPSET BECAUSE YOU HAVE A PERFECT LIFE!" she screamed.

"A PERFECT LIFE, CAITLIN? I LOST MY HUSBAND AND ALL I HAD WAS MY TWO KIDS! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT IS A PERFECT LIFE? HOW IS THAT A PERFECT LIFE?" I started crying with her. She stayed quiet for a few seconds...

"Leave," she said again as I wiped my tears away.

"I will, but just know that you are not going to be close to my kids anymore. You can't be calling them stuff or talking bad about them... Don't try to apologize and like I said, you won't see them again."

I left before she could say anything... if she was going to say anything.

"Told you she was upset..." Nate said as he saw me walking into the living room.

"I don't want to see her again... So if you want to see Franco and Billy you are welcome to go visit us any time..." I said before telling Shane that I wanted to leave already.

 **XXXX**

"Don't you think the fact that you don't want to see Caitlin again is too much?" Shane asked once we got to his apartment. He went to leave Franco and Billy, who were asleep to another room. Then we went to his room... I mean, our room. First day back from honeymoon. First day sharing a 'home' with Shane.

"Nope. Shane, she talked bad about me and you said she said things about the kids... I'm not going to let her talk bad about my kids. I lost a baby too, Shane," he quickly turned to look at me. I don't remember telling him about this. Ever.

"What?" he looked at me confused.

"Before Billy," I confessed, "I was pregnant. I lost the baby. He didn't know. He found out the day I told him I had lost the baby," I said remembering that day...

"Why? How?"

"I don't want to talk about it... I don't like talking about it," he nodded slowly and pulled me closer to give me a hug, which I happily returned. "By the way," I said changing the subject, "I never got a chance to go to my old apartment and the pajamas I took to our honeymoon are all dirty... I don't want to sleep in my jeans..."

"Don't worry, baby. I got you covered..." he took my shirt and my jeans off and went to his closet.

"I also don't want to sleep half-naked..." I said laughing. He came over to where I was took my bra off and helped me put on and over-sized shirt... "Oh... I see what you're doing... You want me to be all sexy for you in bed, don't you?" I asked joking.

"You're always sexy to me," he said before taking all his clothes off except his boxers.

We got into bed and I snuggled closer to him placing my head on his chest.

"I love being like this with you..." I confessed closing my eyes.

"I love being with you any way," he said making me smile. He placed a kiss on the top of my head.

 **XXXX**

"Good morning, Mrs. Grey," Shane greeted me placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Morning," I yawned stretching my arms...

"I made breakfast..." he said excitedly.

"Great!" I exclaimed full awake now. "So I have a hot husband that can cook?" I said biting my lips.

"And that loves giving you kisses," he whispered to me giving me a kiss. "I'm going to go see if my boys are awake," he had brought the breakfast to bed. He came back with both Billy and Franco and placed them between me and him.

We all ate and then Shane gave Billy and Franco a shower while I took a shower. I still had clean clothes that were to go out so that was fine... After that, Shane took a shower.

"Bridgit, I have to go to the studio today. You want to come with me? he asked as we got to my apartment to get my car.

"I'm good. I'm going to tell my mom that I want to release the album already. I want to do a tour so bad. I miss singing to my fans..." I really do... Shane helped me put the car seat on my car then I got I called from Jo...

 _"Is he okay?" I asked worried sick._

 _"I don't know... the doctors won't tell me anything..." she said crying._

 _"I'm on my way," I said hanging up._

"What happened?" Shane asked me.

"James was on his motorcycle and a car hit him," I said shaking.

"I'll go with you to the hospital!"

"No, can you please take the kids with you?" I asked him.

"Of course. Here take my car since we don't have time to change the cars seats again," I took the kids gave my kids and Shane a kiss then left. This can not be happening. Why does everything happen to me?

I got to the hospital and thank god there was no paparazzi.

"How is he?" I asked Jo who was still crying.

"The doctor's haven't come... They called me saying that he was hit by a car... he was going to the studio and..." she stopped crying as tears kept falling. I hugged her and then Carlos and Sammy showed up. He gave me a long hug then he went to Jo while I gave a hug to Sammy.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Not that good," I whispered.

About and hour and fifteen minutes had passed and no doctors had come to say anything...

"Where are my nephews?" Carlos asked once everyone was calmed.

"Shane took them to the studio... I didn't want to bring them here..." I said... "Franco did ask for you yesterday... something about piu-piu?" I said mimicking the sound Franco had made. Carlos, Jo, and Sammy let out small laughs...

"Yeah, I've been teaching him how to play video games... Like Call of Duty..." he confessed making me laugh a bit.

"You think Logan would have liked that?" I wondered.

"Logan loved playing Call of Duty... he would have thanked me," he said now smiling...

"Family of James Maslow?" a doctor came out.

"We're his family," Jo said as we all stood up.

"I'm Dr. Gomez," he introduced himself first. "Don't worry about James. He's all good. Good thing he was wearing a helmet. He does have bruises here and there, but other than that he's fine. He woke up a few minutes ago if you guys want to go see him. You are welcome to go to his room. Just don't go all at the same time," he said.

"But he's going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yes, James is going to be fine," he smiled at then left.

"Then why the hell did they made me wait too long?" Jo said after he left.

"Go see him," I told her.

"No, I've been crying non-stop and my eyes are all red... You go see him first... Sammy, can you come with me to the bathroom?" Jo asked her.

"Yea, of course," Sammy left with Jo and Carlos said he was going to go get a coffee, so I went to go see James.

I knocked on the door slowly and then went in.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hi," he said opening his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I asked sitting in a chair next to him.

"Good. My back and arms hurt though... Stupid driver didn't even stop to help..." he whined.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I already lost Logan and Kendall... I don't want to lose you or Carlos... you guys are really important to me," he smiled at what I said.

"We'll always be here. You're not getting rid of me that easy. You're my little sister," he said making let out small laugh... "If I had my phone with me right now, I would take a selfie of us," he said making me roll my eyes playfully.

"You're in the hospital and you're still the most annoying human being there is!" I joked making him laugh.

"I look good even if I have bruises and stitches on my face," he laughed making me laugh again.

"Only James Maslow."

 **Hope you guys like the chapter!**

 **Keep reading!**

 **Don't own anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Here we go...**

 **Bridgit's POV**

 **Next day**

 **11:00 a.m.**

As I was getting the kids in the car to go visit James, I got a called from Nate.

 _"What's up?" I answered placing Billy in his car seat. After that, I got in the car, turned it on, but didn't start driving._

 _"Caitlin is driving me crazy?" he said sounding panicked. Franco started whining because I wouldn't start driving, so I turned on their TV's. They love watching movies while I drive._

 _"What do you want me to?" I asked confused._

 _"I asked her for the divorce!"_

 _"What?" I asked shocked._

 _"I'm trying to be there for her, but she won't let me. Plus, she still hasn't stopped talking bad about bad people and she crossed the line when she started talking about you, Dani, and my mom," okay, Caitlin did cross the line once she started talking about Denise, my mother-in-law. "Plus, I'm not happy with her anymore she's too controlling. I have been wanting a divorce for quite a while, and the only reason I haven't been doing anything about it, was because of the baby," he was sad. I could hear in in his voice._

 _"Well, you know I support you with anything. So whatever you want to do, count on me to help you. What do you need for now?"_

 _"I was wondering if I could stay over with you and Shane?"_

 _"Of course. If you want you can sleep in between Shane and I?" I said picturing that._

 _"I would rather not," he laughed making me laugh again._

 _"Whatever! But yeah, you can come stay with us," I repeated._

 _"I'm actually already on my way. I'm about to enter the parking lot," he said making me look around to see if I saw him coming._

 _"Oh, I'm at the parking lot right now in my car," I informed him. Then I saw his car and he parked next to me and rolled his window down and so did I. I placed my phone down at turned the volume on the TV down._

"What's up?" he winked at me making me laugh.

"You're so stupid..." I laughed making him laugh.

"Are you just getting here?" he asked.

"Nope, I was about to leave when you called. You want the keys or...?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take Billy and Franco to see James," I informed him.

"Oh, how is he? Shane told us that he got in an accident,"

"He's good, but he called me saying he wanted to see the boys," I said obviously referring to Franco and Billy.

"Can I come with you? I have nothing to do," he asked.

"Yeah, of course," James, Carlos, Nate, Jason and Shane have actually become closer than I thought they would ever be. I'm very surprise. Especially with Jason and Carlos and Shane being friends with all of them. It makes me happy, though. Before my wedding with Shane, he, Nate, Jason, Justin, James, Carlos, and PJ used to go out all the time even Beck, Andre, and Robbie, used to go out with them most of the time. I'm pretty sure they will start doing that soon.

He got in the car and I started driving.

"Nate!" Franco exclaimed.

"Nay!" Billy repeated making me laugh.

"How are my favorite kids?" Nate asked making them laugh.

"How are you dealing with the baby situation?" I asked him to keep a conversation going.

"Good, not great, but I'm managing," I gave him half a smile.

"You know I'm here for you if you need to talk about it, right?"

"Of course. That's why you're my favorite person in this universe," he said making me smile. "Where's Shane?"

"He went to the studio again. I thought you knew?" I said confused.

"Well, we weren't supposed to go to the studio today..."

"Then I don't know where Shane is..." if he is not in the studio, it's going to make me so pissed. "Call the studio and ask if he's there, please,"

So Nate did call the studio and Shane wasn't there.

He lied.

 **XXXX**

We got to James's and Jo's house, and James was really excited to see Franco and Billy.

"James!" Franco ran towards James, but I ran to stop him before he could hurt James.

"Be careful," I said to Franco. He walked towards James and gave him a hug and so did Billy. "How are you feeling?" I asked James.

"Better. My arm kind of hurts a bit though..." he whined. "How are you, man?" James asked Nate fist bumping him with his other hand.

"Good, I'm ready to go out like we used to before," he said sitting across James on the couch.

"Me too, man. I don't like having to be in the house all day,"

"Oh stop whining it could be worse," I told James. Jo came down stairs and then asked me to go up with her. Franco and Billy stayed with James and Nate.

"What's up?" I asked Jo as we went in Kenny's room where Sophia was.

"Auntie B!" she ran towards me.

"Hey, baby girl," I got down to hug her and she gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Good," she said and I hugged her again. Then Kenny started crying.

"Where's my little girl?" I walked towards Kenny's crib and carried her. Once I carried her, she stopped crying. "I want another baby," I whined.

"You do?" Jo asked surprised. "A baby? With Shane?"

"I do, but I'm going on tour soon and... I don't know... I'm still stuck in the past..."

"I am too, but James is a great guy and he cares. He loves Kendall and Sophia, even though Sophia is not his daughter,"

"Shane is the same. He loves Franco and Billy. I know he sometimes get upset because I talk to them about... Logan, but he is their dad and I don't want them to forget him..."

"I do the same with Sophia and James, of course, doesn't get mad..."

Kenny started crying again.

"Kendall," I said to her, "baby girl, stop crying. Are you hungry?"

"She probably is. Let me go get he bottle," Jo said before walking out of the room.

"Auntie B?"

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Franco and Billy?"

"They are down stairs... you want to go with them?" she nodded her cute, little head and I caught Jo before she was walking down the stairs.

I went back with Kendall to her room and waited for Jo. She returned about five minutes later.

"Kendall looks exactly like...James..." I said making Jo laugh.

"She does... Billy looks exactly like Logan..."

"I know... I've always thought that the first baby boy would look like the dad... Franco looks like my dad not Logan..." I said laughing.

We stayed quiet for a few seconds before Jo broke the silence again.

"Do you think about him?" she asked looking down. I looked at her.

"Every single minute of my life," I answered. "Do you think about him?" I said referring to Kendall.

"All the time. He's the only one I ever loved. I miss him," I saw a tear in her cheeks, which made me have tears in my eyes. Then we both started crying.

"I miss him too. Every second. I think about all the fight that we had and regret them everyday of my life. I love him. No one has ever made me feel the way Logan did... not even Shane. Shane isn't even close, but what can I do? He's my husband and now I have to be with him... Logan is always on my mind though..."

 _I wish I could see him again..._

 **XXXX**

 **6:30 p.m.**

We stayed at Jo's and James's for quite a long time. After that, Nate and I went back to Shane's apartment and he was there already.

"Where were you guys? And why are you bringing your stuff in, Nate?" Shane asked once we walked in.

"At Jo's," I answered.

"Moving in with you," Nate said sitting in the couch.

"Why?" Shane asked annoyed. Nate left to go find an room.

"I told him he could..." I said. "By the way, I know you weren't at the studio, so tell me where were you dirty liar," I demanded.

"It's a secret," he replied winking at me.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know I'm your wife, so I have the right to know," I said sitting next to him. He turned to face me and gave me a kiss.

"It's a surprise," he whispered in my ear.

"For me?" I raised my eyebrows smiling.

"You bet," he said giving me another kiss.

"When are you going to give it to me?" I asked curious.

"In like two weeks..."

"Shane," I whined, "that's too long,"

"Don't worry, I'll give you other surprises..." he winked at me and then placed a kiss on my neck.

"Well..." I pouted and he gave me another a kiss.

 **XXXX**

 **7:00 p.m.**

The two weeks and a few days passed and today was finally the day that Shane was giving me the surprise. He was really excited to show me whatever he wanted to show me. He blindfolded me as he drove. We arrived at the place and he helped me get out of the car and started walking.

"Are you ready?"

"Since more than two weeks ago," I said holding on to him.

"Okay, one, two, three," he took the blindfold off and we we're inside our new house.

"Oh my god! We can come live here now?"

"Yupp and I have another surprise," he took my hand and we walked to another room... "This is for you and sometime for me," I was very surprised.

"My recording studio?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, I know you don't want to be away from the kids whenever you have to record, so I had it arranged for you. It's all yours baby," he said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you," I hugged him then pulled away. "We have to move everything in..."

"Don't worry, everything is already where it belongs. I took care of that," he winked at me.

"You're amazing," I said giving him a kiss.

"I know..."

"Jerk," I laughed making him laugh.

 **XXXX**

 **9:30 p.m.**

Nate also moved in with us and Shane didn't keep his apartment. The only thing that I had to bring home was my personal things that I told Shane not to touch. I am really excited to be living with Shane in our home. I missed living at my own place and I love the recording studio Shane surprised me with.

I won't have to leave my kids to go to the studio and I really love that. Plus, know I'm living right next to Mr. and Mrs. Henderson, which I really love and I am very happy to have them very close to me.

Shane said that Nate had moved his stuff in earlier so everything was set. Franco and Billy each had their own room and play room. Franco's room was full of toys, which I didn't really like the idea, but he loved it when he saw it and that makes me happy. His room is to the left of mine and Billy's is to the right. I still have to keep them close.

"I love that we get to live here now," I said to Shane once we were in our own room. Franco and Billy were already asleep.

"Me too. You know, we have only made love once since we got back from our honeymoon," he whispered climbing on top of me.

"Won't Nate hear us?" I whispered.

"I don't think so. Plus, it's okay. We're married," he winked at me and kissed me hungrily. I laughed in between our kisses and then helped each other take our clothes off. "You're so beautiful," he whispered making me smiled and kiss him again.

"You're not so bad your self," I whispered back. He slowly went in making me moan then he started going in fast. This was definitely the wildest we've ever been.

This was different... There was not a _'Welcome to our forever'_ sign...

 **Hope you guys like the chapter!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy.**

 **Guess who's going to school tomorrow? ME!**

 **Don't own anything.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

Guess what days it is today? I'll give a hint... I'm very sad right now... Yes, it's been three years since I found out about Logan's disappearance... I been trying to not think about it much, but it's impossible. It's all over the news, gossip shows, gossip sites, it's trending on twitter... It's definitely not my favorite day.

September 6, 2013.

Three years without him.

September 6, 2010.

Worst day of my life.

 _Flashback.._

"Bridgit... Logan's airplane... disappeared," my breathing was getting heavier and heavier. Nate kept telling me that everything was going to be okay.

"What?" Gabe and Max asked at the same time.

"They haven't and can't find it since late yesterday... They think the airplane... they think the airplane... crashed," Mr. Henderson said with tears in his eyes. I had tears in my eyes. Franco, the baby, and Logan were the only people in my mind.

"You're lying," I whispered. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE LYING!" I screamed and cried like never before. "PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE LYING! JUST PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS NOT TRUE! HE'S NOT DEAD!"

 _End of flashback..._

This day is definitely hard.

"Bridgit, you need anything?" Shane asked walking into our room.

"I just want to be alone, Shane..." I said not even lookinh at him... I know he doesn't like to see me like this, but I'm not okay today. I'm sad... very sad...

"I was just asking..." he defended himself as he turned to walk out the room...

"I'm sorry... It's hard for me..." I said as more tears came to my eyes.

"I know it is..." he mumbled before getting out of the room..

 **XXXX**

"Mommy?" Franco walked in my room a few minutes later.

"Yes, baby?" I said wiping my tears away... He walked towards me and he got in bed with me.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked making a sad face. My friends are very surprised on how much he can talk. He definitely got Logan's brain.

"What? Of course not, baby," I said giving him a hug. "Why do you think that?" I asked him.

"You're upset,"

"I'm a bit sad, but I'm not mas at you so stop thinking that..." I said giving him another hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Why are you sad?" He asked. I love my boy.

"Because mommy misses daddy Logan," I'm honest with Franco except for the fact that he thinks Logan is working far away.

"I miss daddy Logan!" He smiled making me smile. "Kissie?" he asked I nodded my head and he gave me along kiss on my cheek. "Better?" I shook m head and he laughed giving me another kiss on my cheek.

"I love you, Franco," I him

"I love you, mommy," he hugged me back. He definitely makes me feel one hundred percent better. He and Billy are my entire world. I don't know what I would do without them. I love my boys so very much.

 **XXXX**

 _"You know I have always been here, righr?" Logan appeared after not seeing him a while.._

 _"I know I told you to not appear any more, but I've missed you like crazy," I said hugging him_

 _"I haven't left your side... I don't care if you're with him... I love you,"_

 _"I love you more," he walked towards me and hugged me._

 _"No one can ever love you as much as I love you, okay?" I slowly nodded my head his lips to mine._

 _"Don't leave. Keep appearing. Keep appearing everyday. I need you close to me," I begged him._

 _"I will. Don't worry about it," he assured me._

 _I took a nap_ _wrapped in Logan's arms._

 **XXXX**

"I saw him today..." I told Mrs. Henderson. She and Mrs. Knight arranged a dinner today at Mr. and Mrs. Henderson's. I didn't want to come, but we are celebrating the life of my deceased husband. How can I not come?

"So did I," she responded as we sat on the kitchen table. It was just me and her.

We stayed silent for a few seconds...

"I miss him," I closed my eyes as I felt tears gathering in my eyes.

"I miss him too. He was my son. Your husband..." she started crying too. "We shouldn't cry," dhe said a few seconds later... "We should be happy. Logan wouldn't want us crying..."

"I know..." I agreed with her.

We went back to the living room where everyone was. My parents, my brothers, my sister, James, Jo, Carlos, Sammy, Skylar, Jason, Cat, Nate, Mr. and Mrs. Grey, Dina, Dani, Selena, Demi, Katie, Presle, my kids and Jo's kids, the CarpentersAndre, Beck, and the rest of them. Plus, some other people were here. We went around telling a story about Logan and Kendall. Except for me. I didn't want to talk... I don't feel good. It's only worse when I know Shane is not here. He didn't want to come because he said he had 'a headache' but I don't think that was the problem. I know he feels uncomfortable because I still get hurt from this, but how am I not supposed to get hurt? It's impossible.

Makenzie showed up earlier this evening. I know it shouldn't have bothered me, but it did. I don't know why, but it bothered me so much. She came only to insult. It wasn't the nicest visit. She screamed at me saying it was my fault Logan had died, which made me feel really bad. Krizia also came and blamed Jo and I for everything that happened. Thankfully, James, Carlos, and Nate took them out of the house.

Nate also came and I am so thankful. He is my bestfriend and I really need him with me. He and Caitlin will finilize their divorce papers in about a week. I haven't seen Caitlin at all, but I hope she's doing fine. Even though we're not best friends or friends anymore, I still want her to be okay. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. Nate has been just fine without her. He is happy to be able to date again...

"How are you?" Dani asked me walking into the kitchen. I wasn't feeling my greatest, so I went back to the kitchen to be by myself.

"Good..." I mumbled not even looking at her.

"You're lying.." she said sitting next to me.

I looked up to see her.

"Look at yourself... Your eyes are all red... I don't like seeing you like this..." she said placing one of her arms around me.

"It's always hard around this time," I confessed. "I can't say I'm okay because I'm not... I'm not okay," once I said those words she pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm here for you... I mean, I can't say I know what you're going through because I don't, but.., Logan was Justin's brother-in-law, which meant Logan was my brother-in-law... I miss him too. His goofy side," she noted making me laugh a bit.

Three years without him. Three years without my love. Three years without my husband. I miss him. I miss him so much.

 **XXXX**

 **September 14th**

Tody is Logan's 26th birthday, or it would have been his 26th birthday. Franco is turning four years old. There's too much going on today. I dropped my new album this morning as a surprise and it broke my own records from my last album. It' definitely shocking. I also have my first interview ever since before Logan's... death. I am nervous about it, but I'm sure it's going to be fine. I'm appearing on the Ellen DeGeneres Show, so it should be fine.

I go in about a minute. I'm just happy Shane and my boys are here.

"You'll be fine," Shane assured me. They called me a few seconds later and I walked out.

I walked towards Ellen and she stood hugged me.

 _"Hi, how are ya?" She asked._

 _"I'm good! How are you?" I asked as we both sat down._

 _"I'm great! So happy I get to be the first to interview you! So your album... dropped this morning and broke many records again!" She exclaimed._

 _"Yeah...um... It was shocking to me that...my fans bought the album so fast. I would imagine them saying something like, 'She made us wait forever, so we'll take outr time to by the album..." you know? But I Iove my fans to death. They are absolutely the best fans in the world," I said as the crowed cheered loudly._

 _"The album is titled?" She said holding a copy._

 _"The album is titled after the first track, which is Nightingale," I answered taking a deep breath..._

 _"That is one of my favorite songs..." Ellen said._

 _"Nightinagle and Catch Me are my favorite songs. Actually, Nightinagle was the very last song that I decided was going to be on the album... I finish writing the song three years ago to be exact. It didn't take me long. I didn't work on it for a few days, but as in time, it took me about an hour..."_

 _"Why was it the last song?" Ellen asked confused._

 _"I wrote that song when I was going through the hardest time of my life... It was a very personal song for me during that time, and I didn't want to release it..."_

 _"It's an amazing song... How are you dealing with that?" I know what she was asking._

 _"It's hard..." I said trying not to let the tears fall._

 _"Even after three years?" Sha asked._

 _"It's always going to be hard for me... I have amzing people in my life though... and my fans. They have been so supportive._

 _"How about the kids? Billy and Franco? How are they?"_

 _"They're great! They do ask for their dad all the time..." the crowd 'awww' at this._

 _"They do?" Ellen asked shocked._

 _"Yeah, I mean, I show them videos and pictures of Logan all the time, but like I said, I have the most supportive peiople in my life_ _..._ _And also Mr. Shane Grey," I said making the crowd cheer. "I am so thankful to have him in my life. He is definitely one of my biggest supporters, and I love that Franco and Billy love him so much!"_

 _"You two recently got married! I know that because I was at the wedding!" She said making me laugh._

 _"Yeah, it's been pretty amazing," I siad._

 _We talked for a few more minutes than we got back to Logan._

 _"Can I?" Ellen aske unsured. She wanted to ask about Logan._

 _"Yeah," I answered._

 _"Which song do you think Logan would have liked from you album?"_

 _"Ummm... that's hard... I think he would really like Catch Me..."_

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"I don't know... He used to like it when I sang those kinds of sonds to him... so I think he would really like Catch Me..."_

 _We talked about the song then she asked the question I had been expecting..._

 _"What actually happened?"_

 _"The airplane that Logan and Kendall and the rest were on disappeared from the radar..." ugh... this is very hard. It was easliy noticeable that it was hard._

 _"You don't have to if you don't want to..." Ellen said once she saw I had tears in my eyes. She has tears in her eyes too._

 _"It's fine..." I said before continuing. "The airplane disappeared..." I just shrugged my shoulders saddend._

 _"Did they ever find anything?"_

 _"They believe they found parts of the airplane," this is so hard. I took a deep breath and continued, "They never found the bodies or anything ..." my voice cracked at the end. Ellen stood and and quickly hugged me._

 _"Everyone make sure to but Bridgit's new album titled Nightingale! Stay tune to watch Bridgit perform!" They cut to commercial and Ellen and I went back stage. "I'm sorry for bringing him up," she quickly apologized._

 _"It's okay. I have to get used to it," I do. No matter if I ask them to not ask those questions... the will. They are. I haven't spoken about Logan or done any interview, so they are obviously going o ask questions._

 _I was getting ready to perform, and I knew Logan was next to me. I feel him next to me._

 _This is for him._

 _I started singing-_

 _I can't sleep tonight, wide awake and so confused_

 _Everything's in line, but I am bruised_

 _I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home_

 _I kinda need a hero, is it you?_

 _I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody_

 _Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me_

I felt tears gathering in my eyes.

 _Can you be my Nightingale, sing to me I know you're there. You could be my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep._

 _Say you'll be my Nightingale_

 _Somebody speak to me, cause im feeling like hell_

 _Need you to answer me, I'm overwhelmed_

 _I need a voice to echo, I need a light to take me home_

 _I need a star to follow, I dont know_

 _I never see the forest for the trees, I could really use your melody._ _Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time for you to find me_

I felt tears in my cheeks.

 _Can you be my Nightingale, sing to me I know you're there._

 _You could be my sanity, bring me peace, sing me to sleep. Say you'll be my Nightingale_

I miss him more than anything in this world... I miss him so much.

 _I dont know what I'd do without you_

 _Your words are like a whisper, come through?_

 _As long as you're with me here tonight, I'm good_

I closed my eyes and smiled. I know that wherever Logan is, he is proud of me.

 _Can you be my Nightingale, feel so close I know you're there_

 _Ohhhh Nightingale, sing to me, I know you're there._

 _Cause baby you're my sanity, you bring me peace, sing me to sleep_

 _Say you'll be my Nightingale_

 _I finished singing the song and Ellen walked towards me and hugged._

 _"You're strong. I'm proud of you," she whispered so only I could hear her. "Bridgit Dupri everyone!" She said to the crowd. "Buy her album Nightinagle in stores as in today!"_

 **XXXX**

After that, Shane and I went back to our house. We are having a party for Franco, who is very excited.

"You were great!" Shane mentioned in the car.

"Thanks," I said.

Not even Shane could take my mind off of Logan today.

 **Hope you like the chapter!**

 **What did you guys think?**

 **By the way, someone asked me if Bridgit actually talks out loud when she sees Logan and she doesn't. Just wanted to clear that up. It's all in her head.**

 **Anyone watched the VMA's?**

 **Demi Lovato- Nightingale**

 **Don't own anything.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Francooooo! Happy Birthday to you! Yay!" we all sang to Franco.

"Aren't we suppose to eat first then sing happy birthday and get cake?" Katie asked.

"Yeah... well we are not a normal family," Gabe said making us laugh.

"We sure aren't!" Presley agreed with him.

My little boy is excited to be having a party for himself. He told me he is excited for the presents, which did make me laugh. Shane and I took him to the toy store and bought him everything he wanted. He was really excited to be choosing the toys!

 _"Look at him," Logan said softly. "He's very excited!"_

 _"He really is...you know... In the morning, he kept asking if you were coming..."_

 _"I am here. I'll be here soon..." I gave him half a smile as he placed a kiss on my cheek._

 _"How's Kendall?"_

 _"Kendall is fine... I mean he is totally not comfortable with Jo being with James..."_

 _"He makes her happy," I assured Logan.._

 _"Does Shane make you happy?" Oh god..._

 _"Logan..." I said uncomfortable._

 _"Does he?"_

 _"He...he makes me feel like I'm not alone... he makes me happy," I answered as I bent down to carry Billy._

 _"Please tell me he doesn't make you feel like I did?" Logan asked getting closer to me._

 _"No one will ever make me feel the way you did," I assured him_

"Bridgit?" I heard Shane call out from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I answered lohd enough, so he could hear me. I looked at Logan then left to the kitchen. "What's up?" I asked Shane.

"I have good news for you..." he winked at me.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"Are you ready?!"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"You sure?" He asked again. I reall want to know what he has to tell me.

"Shane!" I whined.

"Your first fifty shows sold out in less than three minutes!"

"What?!" I asked shocked but excited.

"Yeah!"

My mom announced my world tour and only fifty shows were announced... for noe! This is so exciting! I love my fans so much!

"That' awesome!" I said hugging Shane. He placed a kiss on my cheek and continued hugging me.

"I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks!" I pulled away from the hug and placed my lips on his.

After that, we took the food that we had prepared, with the help of my mom and my mother-in-law, outside where everyone was. We had a fair-themed party. Games and karaoke and lots of activities.

Some of us sat down to eat while some of the others kept on playing.

"I love your album," Max said sitting next to me.

"Thanks, bro. Glad you like it!"

"So I want to talk to you about something..." he said a few minutes later.

"Hit me," I said making him laugh. It was just the two of us in one table, so no one could hear us.

"I want to propose to Sarah!"

"You too?" I asked surprised.

"Who wants to propse to Sarah?" He asked sounding a bit angry.

"No, no, no. Gabe told me he wanted to propose to Sabrina... You guys are still young..." I said.

"You married young too," he noted.

"I know... if you want to propose then propose..."

"But I don't know how... How did Logan propose to you?"

"Really Max?" I asked annoyed.

"Sorry..."

I took me a while to start talking again, "He took me on a yatch and he had dinner and dessert ready for us. He decorated the yatch then he proposed..." I finally said.

 _Flashback..._

"Bridigt, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're the one for me. We proved to each other that no matter what happens we will always love each other. I promise to make you the happiest person on this universe. Bridgit, love, will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" I finally answered. Logan stood up, and I threw my arms around his neck hugging him really close to me.

He got the amazingly beautiful ring out of the red ring box, and grabbed my left hand and he slipped the ring in my ring finger, and I was still crying. I can't believe this is happening.

 _End of flashback._

"It was pretty sweet," I said as I remember that day. One of the best days of my life.

"What should I do?"

"I don't know... What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"As long as it's special, I don't care..."

"Take her to the beach, the park, or just for dinner. It doesn't matter. What matters is the question," I told him.

 **XXXX**

"Franco, what do you say?" I asked him.

"Thank you," he said making me smile. Demi got here a bit late and she handed Franco his present.

"I hope he likes it..." she said walking outside with me.

"He likes everything. Thanks you," I said. Demi and I sat down and Fanco left to play with everyone else.

"How are you?" Demi asked. "You know... since today was his birthday..."

"I... I don't know... I mean, sometimes I feel like I'm not okay, but then I feel okay..."

"You need to talk about it?"

"Not right now..." I answered.

"So... you know how Wilmer and I have been dating?" Demi asked a few minutes later. She and Wilmer, an actor, have been dating for quite a while.

"Yeah..."

"He proposed to me!" Shs whispered so only I could hear her...

"What?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah... you're the only one that knows!"

"That's awesome! Congratulations!" I said hugging her.

We talked for a while then we went to play with the rest.

"If you win, you choose where we go for our next vacation, but if I win, you give me something tonight," Shane whispered to me.

"Oh it's on!" I gave him a sneaky smile and got prepared to a the game.

The point of the game is to fill a water balloon with a water gun, so it must be a bit complicated. We got ready then the game started.

"HAHAHA! IN YO FACE!" Shane exclaimed making me laugh. He then took me by my waist and whispered to me, "You still get to choose our next vacation.,,"

I whispered back, "and you get something tonight!" I winked at him and then went over to Nate.

"I saw you getting flirty with Selena..." I said making him uncomfortable, but it's funny.

"She's really cool... so get me out of my room whenever she comes..." he said.

"What ever you say, sir!" I laughed making him laugh.

He is doing so much better without Caitlin and that makes me happy. They actually got officially divorced today. Just still feel bad for Caitlin, but it's better for both of them. It's better to get divorced than be miserable.

"Take things slow..." I warned Nate.

"I will..."

 **XXXX**

It was pretty late when everyone left, so Franco and Billy fell asleep instantly.

"Bridgit?"

"Yeah?" I asked Shane as I got in bed with him.

"I know you're about to start a tour, but I was wondering do you want to have kids with me?" He asked looking directly at me.

"Of course," I answered making him smile. "We would have to wait until next year..." I told my mom that for the rest of this year, I would do the fifty shows. Then take a break from performing to spend more time with Franco and Billy while still doing interviews and small acoustic performances.

"Yeah, I know," Shane said with the biggest smile.

"You know... I really want to have a girl..."

"Why?" He wondered.

"Can't you see?" I asked and Shane looked at me confused. "I'm surrounded by guys!" I said making him laugh.

"Shd would definitely be a daddy's girl," I scooted closer to him and placed my lips on his...

"I love you," he whispered and I smiled at him.

I gave him another kiss, "love you too," he smiled and then climed on top of me placing kisses on my neck and down my body taking my pajama off as he traveled down.

 **XXXX**

"So the guys and I talked and we decided to push our tour back..." Shane informed me the next morning.

"What? Why? You were so excited!" I asked shocked.

"Well, you're going on tour and I want to be there with you to help me with anything you need..."

"Shane..," I said sweelty. "You didn't have to..."

"You're my wife..." he said.

"Well yeah, but still... Now I feel bad..." I said serving him some orange juice.

"Don't feel bad... Plus, Jason wants to spend more time with Cat and Nate wants some free time..." he explained.

"Okay. I love that you're coming with me," I told him hugging from the back. He tilted his head and gave me a kiss.

"Do you really?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course!" I placed a kiss on his cheek and then sat on my chair to eat breakfast.

 **XXXX**

 **September 25th**

Today is my first concert in Vancouver. I am so excited. All my friends and family are here to support me and I am so thanful they are here.

Right now I'm about to start answering question fron the fans since I finished doing sound check!

"Hi, Bridgit!" A girl said through the microphone.

"Hi, how are you? What's your name?" I asked the little girl.

"I'm good. My name is Ericka. My question is... do you have a dog or a cat?" She asked making me and the small crowd laugh

"That is the most amazing question ever! I don't have any cats or dogs..." I answered laughing.

I pointed to another girl.

"Are you going to perform songs from Forever Yours?" the girl asked me. This one is older.

"I don't know... maybe," I winked at her smiling.

I called on a boy this time.

"Hi, how old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm six!" He said excitedly.

"You're six? Woah!" I exclaimed making him smile. I love them so much.

"Bridgit, will you marry me?" He asked me. I walked towards him and picked him up. He gave me a ring pop, which made me laugh.

"Aww... I'm married, but that doesn't matter, right?" I asked him making the crowd laugh.

"Nope. You and me should run away," he said, which I thought was hilarious.

"Okay. Come find me after the concert!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and then Presley came out with Franco who was crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked him taking him in my arms.

"He saw you with the little boy and got jealous..." Presley explained making the crowd laugh.

I gave Franco a kiss and left him with me as Presley went backstage.

"Can you say 'hi?"

"Hi!" He waved at the crowd.

We continued with the questions and then Presley came back to get Franco.

We got to a fan, who asked about Logan.

"Billy looks a lot like Logan! We miss him, do you miss him?" She asked. I'd say she is sixteen or seventeen years old.

"Everyday. I miss him everyday," I answered.

"Which song do you think he would like?" Another girl asked.

"From the album, Nightingale, I feel like he would like Catch Me and from Forever Yours, I think he would like My Love Is Like a Star. He used to love those kinds of songs..."

"What do you miss about Logan?" A boy asked.

"What do I miss about Logan?" I repeated. "Everything. I miss everything about him. He was so sweet and loving and goofy. He completed me," I answered.

We finished with the question and then I went to my dressing room to rest for a while before having to get ready for the actual concert.

"He completed you?" Shane asked loudly.

"What?" I askd confused.

"You said Logan completed you!" He got louder.

"Shane, chill. I answered their question. Is not a big deal!" I said more calmed than him.

"I'm your husband! I don't like it when you talk about Logan like that!"

"Shane, it's not a big deal!"

"It is to me. It's a big deal for me!" He's angry.

"I don't want to deal with this today!" I really don't.

It's my first concert in a very very long time. I don't need to be stressed.

But I feel bad because I don't want Shane to feel bad. I probably shouldn't have said that Logan completed me. But it was the truth.

Logan completed me.

And now...

I don't feel complete.

 **Hope you like the chapter!**

 **What do you guys think so far?**

 **Don't own anything.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

I finished singing the first song, which was Come and Get It.

"How are you guys?!" I asked through the microphone at the 60,000 people at my first show in a very long time. They cheered vey loudly. "I am SO HAPPY to be here with you guys. I've missed being on stage with every single one of you. You guys are the most supportive fans ever. I love you guys so much! Who's ready to have some fun?!" they cheered very loudly, which made me smile.

I sang some songs from both Nightingale and Forever Yours. I also had Nate, James, and Carlos to come sing with me in different songs. I loved being on stage with then. After the concert, I had the meet-and-greet. I gave my fans the time to ask me three question each whenever I met them because I owe them that and much more.

Most fans did ask about Logan, of course. And yeah, gossip pages online where full of highligjts of my concert and how some tears where in my eyes when I sang Nightingale.

I also gave VIP passes to twenty lucky fans so they could go to my after party. It wasn't going to be a big party. My friends and family were attending the party and my kids were staying with Presley, Max, Sarah, Sabrina, Gabe, and Katie back at my apartment. Presley and Katie are actually going to be with me on tour for my first fifty shows and I'm very excited. Especially, since I don't have to be alone with Shane...

"Are you excited?" My dad asked me.

"I'm excited to be performing again..." I answered.

"You did AMAZING and I'm not just saying that because I'm your dad..." I laughed a bit.

"Thanks, dad!" I hugged him. He left to find my step and Shane walked towards me.

"I'm sorry for over reacting earlier..." he apologized.

I didn't say anything. I looked at him then walked away.

He's my husband now. I get it... but he shouldn't get mad at me everytime I mention Logan. Logan was my first husband and I lost him. I lost him. He will always be the love of my life. He and my kids are the only people that keep me going. Nobody could ever be like him. Ever.

Logan made me feel things that no one else could. Not even Shane could ever get closer to making me feel like Logan did,

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Henderson asked me.

"Shane is being really annoying," I said honestly.

"What happened?" She asked concerned.

"During soundcheck some one asked me if I missed Logan and I said yes. I said I miss him everyday because he completed me and Shane got mad..." I explained.

"Reallt?" She she asked softly. I know it bothers her, but she doesn't show it.

"Yeah, so I got mad..." I added.

"I mean... I get why he got mad. It obviously hurts him. He probably knows that you will only love Logan," Mrs. Henderson noted.

"I know, but it bothers me that whenever I mention Logan he gets mad..."

 **XXXX**

"Bridgit, I'm sorry..." Shane apologized again.

"Shane, I don't want to argue tonight. Let's just leave it how it is," I really did not want to argue. My first concert was fun, but tiring. Especially since I sang morebsong than usual. Songs from Forever Yours and Nightingale.

My second show is tomorrow, and it's also going to be in Canada. I'm going to play three shows in Canada then I go back to L.A. and then tour across the United States. I'm really excited. Beyond excited.

"I don't want to just leave it how it is," he begged.

"Shane-"

"I'm sorry. I really am... I just get jealous..."

"Jealous of what Shane? Of a person who is not in this world anymore? Of a person who's dead?" I asked irritated. We are staying at a hotel for tonight. I took my pajamas and went to get in the shower.

 _"Don't let him get to you, love" Logan wrapped his arns around me from behind as the water kept falling._

 _"I missed you. Every minute, every second I miss you," I rested my head back in his chest enjoying his embrace so very much._

 _"I miss you too... We're together right now..." I smiled..."Can I ask you a question?" I turned around to face him and slowly nodded._

 _"Of course... Ask me anything..."_

 _"If I had a chance to come back... would you get back with me or stay with him?"_

 _"I would wish you knew the answer to that... You are my only one..." he smiled at placed his lips on mine._

 _"I love you," he siad._

 _"I love you more..." I placed my lips on his again and enjoyed the moment. Whenver Logan appears, I don't feel incomplete._

 **XXXX**

 **Next morning**

"I want to have another baby..." Dani informed me as we prepared breakfast along with Selena for Justin, Shane, Nate, Katie, Pesley, and the kids.

"Are you and Justin trying?" Selena asked her.

"No, I haven't talked to him about it..." Dani said. "What about you Bridgit?"

"I don't think right now is a good idea... I mean, I just started touring again. Plus, your brother has been so freaking annoying lately. I swear he gets jealous every time I mention Logan," I said rolling my eyes.

"Why?" Selena asked confused.

"I don't know... That's why I'm mad at him right now... Just right before my concert yesterday he feaked on me for saying that Logan completed me..." I told them...

"My brother is stupid..." Dani said.

"It just bothers me that he is like that..." I said.

"Mommy?" Franco came into the kitchen.

"Yes, love?" I turned to look at him.

"I'm hungry..."

"I know baby. The food is almost ready, okay?" He nodded and smiled. "Tell your aunt Selena and aunt Danibto hurry," I joked.

"Aunt Selly and Dani can you pleaseeee hurry?" Franck asked making us laugh.

"Of course, baby," Selena bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything you want." Dani added.

We finished making breakfast and we served it to the guys. I sat next to across Selena and Demi and the guys sat on the living room to watch T.V.

I drank some of my coffee and then Katie and Presley sat with us. Billy walked towards me and asked to sit him in my lap. I did and I started feeding him. Franco does not want me to feed him anymore because he is a 'big boy.' I don't like that. My kids will always be my babies.

"Ready for you concert tonight?" Presley asked me.

"More than ready... I love performing..."

"Dani, can you please bring me a napkin?"

"Me too Bridgit, please?" Shane asked.

"Are you two really that lazy?" I asked irritated.

"Well you two are over there and we are over here..." Justin saod as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, get up," I said as my final answer.

Justin got up and took napkins for him and Shane. I swear Justin and Shane act like a married couple. An annoying married couple. Justin was thrilled when Shane and I announced we were getting married.

Justin and Logan did get along all the time, but I think Justin has always and will always prefer Shane rather than any other guy for me. They've been best friends since we were in New Zealand.

The door bell ringing interrupted my thoughts. Shane got up and opened the door, _and he couldn't get up to grab a napkin..._

"Hey guys!" Jason stood at the door with Cat.

"Hey," Shane waved his hand sarcastically.

They came in and Jason came towards us to say hi. He gave me a hug from behind and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"Good, how are you?" I asked him smiling.

"Great!" He said hi to Selena, Katie, Presley, and Dani then went to sit with the guys. Jason always knows how to make me smile no matter what.

"I thought you two had gone back to L.A. with the others?" I asked cat as she sat with us in the kitchen.

"We were, but we decided to stay here," she said.

"You guys want to eat breakfast?" I asked. We were still eating breakfats and there's still some left.

"We ate before coming here, but thanks!" Cat said

"What do you have to do today?" Dani asked me.

"Well I have radio interview, so I have to do that and practice a bit for tonight's concert and then the concert..." I said confused at my own words.

 **XXXX**

I went to the radio station and we started the interview. They started asking me about my 'hiatus' and how a lot of people were upset that I wasn't performin. We then started talking about my albums, Nightingale and Forever Yours. They asked me if I was going to be singing songs from both albums again in my other forty-nine shows and I said yes, of course. Then they got to Shane and Logan.

"How are you dealing with it? Because it has got to be hard..." they asked me of course referring to Logan.

"I've been pretty good when it comes to dealing with the situation. I try not to think about it much, but it doesn't really work. It's hard. It's really hard when you lose someone you thought you were going to be with forever. Especially when you had one kid and another on the way..." I knew Shane was listening, but it didn't matter.

"The kids," the radio host smiled. "How are the kids?"

"They're good. I've said it recently, but they ask for Logan all the time. Especially Franco. On his birthday, he kept asking me if his dad was coming and that totally broke my heart..." I said. This was different... There were no tears.

"Do you keep reminding them of who Logan was?"

"Oh yeah. I think that's why they asked about him all the time. I show them pictures and videos. Of course, Billy was born after every thing happened, so he doesn't have any pictures with Logan, but he still knows who his dad is..."

"How are they with Shane?"

"They love Shane. Shane has been amazing to them. He plays with my boys and it's amazing. Franco and Billt love spending time with Shane. I'm glad Shane is in my life..."

After about five minutes the interview was over and we headed to where I'm performing.

"Thanks for saying that about me..." Shane spoke as he drove.

"It's true..." I said looking out the window. He stopped at a red ligjt and turned to me and asked me to look at him and I did. He said pretty sweet things and then he said 'sorry' again and I said it was 'okay.' He gave me a quick kiss before continuing driving.

 **XXXX**

"Thank you guys!" I said to another 60,000 people at my second concert after I finished singing Music Feels Better. "Now please give it up for Connect 3!" I said loudly throught the microphone and then Shane, Nate, who's playing the drums, and Jason, who's playing the guitar came out.

X

[Bridgit]

I didn't wanna say 'I'm sorry'

For breaking us apart

[Shane]

I didn't wanna say 'It was my fault'

Even though I knew it was

[Bridgit]

I didn't wanna call you back

Cause I knew that I was wrong

[ Bridgit and Shane]

Yeah I knew I was wrong

[Chorus:]

[Bridgit and Shane]

One in the same

Never to change

Our love was beautiful

We got it all

Destined to fall

Our love was tragical

[Shane]

Wanted to call

[Bridgit]

No need to fight

[Shane]

You know I wouldn't lie

[Shane and Bridgit]

But tonight, we'll leave it on the line[Verse 2:]

[Bridgit]

Listen baby

[Nate]

Never would have said 'Forever'

If I knew it'd end so fast

[Bridgit]

Why did you say 'I love you'

If you knew it that it wouldn't last

[Nate]

Baby I just can't hear what your saying

The line is breaking up

[Bridgit]

Or is that just us?

Or is that just us?

[Bridge:]

[Bridgit and Shane]

One in the same

Never to change

Our love was beautiful

We got it all

Destined to fall

Our love was tragical

[Shane]

Wanted to call

[Bridgit]

No need to fight

[Shane]

You know I wouldn't lie

[Shane and Bridgit]

But tonight, we'll leave it on the line

[Shane]

I try to call again

I get your mailbox

Like a letter left unread

[Bridgit]

Apologies are often open ended

[Bridgit and Shane]

But this one's better left unsaid

[Chorus:]

[Bridgit and Shane]

One in the same

Never to change

Our love was beautiful

We got it all

Destined to fall

Our love was tragical

[Shane]

Wanted to call

[Bridgit]

No need to fight

[Shane]

You know I wouldn't lie

[Shane and Bridgit]

But tonight, we'll leave it on the line...

X

Shane gave me a hug before he and the guys went off stage.

"Connect 3 every one!" I exclaimed. I continued with my songs. If I could live on the stage, I would. I love performing so much and I love my fans, they make me happy.

 **Hope you gus like the chapter!**

 **If you read New Chances, I'll try to update that late tonight or tomorrow morning.**

 **Jonas Brothe and Demi Lovato - On the Line**

 **Don't own anything. (I do own the story duuhhh)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **October 6th**

Today is my last show in L.A. After performing my three shows in Canada on September 27th, I came back to Los Angeles. I had four shows to play at the Staples Center and they were all sold out! Dani, Justin, Nate, and Selena are going to come with me for the rest of the tour and I'm excited. It's like having a party everyday. Also, Mr. and Mrs. Henderson asked me if they could join me on tour too and I said yes. I would love for them to come with me. Plus, Katie and Presley are coming...

"So did you and Shane talk, sweetie?" Mrs. Henderson asked me as I got ready for an interview with Ryan Seacrest.

"Yeah, he apologized multiple times and I think we're good now," I informed.

"Good, because I don't want you to be struggling in your marriage because of... Logan," she took a deep breath.

"No, no, no. Logan... he is not the problem... Shane is the problem. He need to control his jealousy. It's ridiculous... He knows that I will always have Logan on my mind... He knows that I can't love anybody like I love Logan..."

"I'm glad you two worked things out," she said and I smiled at her.

Then I got called to start my interview.

 _"Good Morning every body! Today, we have the one and only Bridgit Dupri," Ryan announced making me laugh._

 _"How are you guys?" I asked him and Ellen._

 _"We're great. Bridgit Dupri is here how can it get any better? Hoaw are you?" He asked making me laugh._

 _"I'm good. Thanks for inviting me here!" I answered._

 _"So your album, Nightingale, broke many records, records that you owned with you other album Forever Yours. How did you do it?" Ryan asked making me laugh._

 _"You know what? It was all of my fans. They are the ones who do it. They're the best!"_

 _"But they didn't even know you were realeasing an album!" Ellen noted._

 _"I know. I think that's what did it. Them not knowing I was releasing and then releasing it..."_

 _"How long are you going to tour for?" Ellen asked me._

 _"Well, onl fifty shows we're announced and that is for the rest of this year. Next year, I am taling a break from tour to be with my kids and family. Then later next year, I start toruing again and it's going to be the same. I'll do like thirty shows each time and then take a break to spend more times with my kids because they are still little..."_

 _"But you are touring the world, right?"_

 _"Yes," I answered then Ryan changed the subject._

 _"What's your favorite song from Nightinagle and what's your favorite song from Forever Yours?" Ryan asked me._

 _"From Nightingale I like Wait For Me, which I sing with Carlos and James, and from Forever Yours I like My Love is Like a Star..."_

 _"Did you write them?" Ellen asked me._

 _"Yeah. I wrote My Love is Like a Star by myself and Wait For Me with Carlos and James,"_

 _"Do you three still hang out?" Ryan asked._

 _"Yeah, yeah, of course. We hang out all the time. They actually performed with me on my first concert from this tour. I love having them around!"_

 _"Do Franco and Billy call them Uncle James and Uncle Carlos?" Ryan asked._

 _"They call James Uncle Jay and Carlos Uncle Carlos... Franco and Billy love being with James and Carlos,"_

 _"That's nice. You know, that you guys still all hang out," Ryan mentioned._

 _"I've known James and Carlos for like more than ten years. Since before I was fourteen. So yeah, we've been friends for a long time..."_

 _"So explain to me how life to you is right now?" Ryan asked._

 _"Life right now? Well, I'd say it's pretty good," I wasn't lying. "It's not how I imagined it five or six years ago, but it's good," I confessed. It's not great but it's good._

 _"Well, thank you so much for comin and I hope they are still selling tickets for your concert because we want to go!" Ryan said referring to him and Ellen._

 _"Don't worry. I'll get you VIP passes!" I said as they got excited._

 **XXXX**

"Are you ready to perform?" Shane asked me.

"Yeah," I answered as I fixed my hair.

"Are you going to have James and Carlos perform with you?"

"Yeah, I asked them and they are coming out again. Do you want to come out and perform?" I asked him.

"I would love too! Yeah! Are we singing On the Line again?"

"If you want too or you can come out and sing Gotta Find You or both?" I suggested.

"I'll do both! It sounds fun," he exclaimed.

"Shane, I want to thank you," I suddenly said and he looked at me confused. "Thank you for everything you've done for me. Thank you for being with me. For being with me even though I have kids that are not yours. Thank you for loving me," I walked towards him and placed my arms around his neck.

"You don't have to thank me. And I love Franco and Billy as if they were my own..." he said softly.

"I know, that's why I'm thankful they have you in their life," he smiled at placed his lips on mine.

 **XXXX**

"How are you guys tonight?" I asked the crowd once I was done singing my first song of the night, wich was, again, Come and Get It. I can't believe all my shows are sold out... It's amazing! "Are you guys ready to have some fun?" I asked and they cheered. "Come on, I can't hear you. I said are you guys ready to have some fun?" They cheered loudly. "Good. Because tonight is the night you will never forget. How does that sound?" I asked them as the track to a song from Stars Dance started playing. I decided to play some old songs tonight. The dancers came and started dancing to Like a Champion.

After singing about five songs, Carlos and James came out to sing with me. The crowd cheered very loudly.

"I think they're excited to see you guys!" I joked through the microphone. James and Carlos have and are continuing performing together. They write their own song or perform BTR song, which does feel very empty.

The track started and Jams started singing then Carlos and I joined him.

X

I've written a thousand words I know

Sorry, I love you and please don't goes

I've waited so long, I'm sure it shows

I've written a thousand words I know

I'm wasting away

A little more everyday

Wait for me

Wait for me

When I asked you to stay

How you're gonna go on your way

Wait for me

Wait for me

Wait for me

I've sold a million lies you spoke

Over and over till we broke

I know that it means everything

To you but do you really think

This time apart will mend and help us grow?

I've told a million lies I know...

I'm wasting away

A little more everyday

Wait for me

Wait for me

When I asked you to stay

How you're gonna go on your way

Wait for me

Wait for me

Wait for me

Oh whoa...

I'm wasting away

A little more everyday

Wait for me

We're wasting away

A little more everyday

Wait for me

Wait for me

When I asked you to stay

How you're gonna go on your way

Wait for me

Wait for me

Wait for me

My love

Don't tell me that it's over

My love

Can't take it anymore

My love

Is staring at the future

My love

Is staring at the door

Don't wait for me

X

We finished singing and James and Carlos gave me a hug. Then they went off stage and Shane came out with Nate and Jason and we sand On the Line. Then I went off stage and Shane performed Gotta Find You with the guys.

After that, I went back staged and continued singing. I was very tired when I was finally done.

"I just want to go home," I answered when Shane asked me if I wanted go go out and eat with the kids.

We got home and I realized that I was really going to miss it while we were away. I love being home with my kids, but I know they are going to be excited to be traveling, Tomorrow we have to head up north again to Seatlle, and I'm excited. Most of my concerts are back to back, so it is tiring, but I can't say anything because I haven't really toured that much.

"What are you thinking?" Shane asked getting in bed with me. He had gone to see if Billy and Franco were asleep and they were.

"Back to the day you knocked on my door in my apartment..." I confessed.

 _Flashback and continuation..._

 **(S/N this is were New Love? Forgive? Get Back Together? ended.)**

 _"Hey," I breathed out. I opened the door to red roses and him._

 _"Hey," he smiled at me._

 _Shane._

 _"Come on in..." I said._

 _Shane walked in and I told him he could have a seat. He handed me the red roses and he was carrying another bag that I didn't notice at first._

 _"How are you?" he asked as I sat across him._

 _"I'm okay," I said softly._

 _"You're lying," he knows me well..._

 _"I... I'm doing better than I thought," I said._

 _"Well just know that I'm here for you with whatever you need. I want you to be happy and not sad. I'm here for you, know that,"_

 _"Shane, I appreciate that, but I also don't want you to have your hopes up..."_

 _"Don't worry... When ever you're ready to move on, I'll be the first in line," he smiled at me._

 _"I don't think I'm going to move on that quick..." I confessed._

 _"I know. I want to be here for you as a friend, can I?"_

 _"Yeah, thank you for being here for me. I really appreciate it and thanks for the red roses," I said honestly._

 _"No problem. I also brought these for the kids," he handed me the bag, which had some toys for the kids._

 _"Ohh. Thanks... You didn't have to, Shane," I said._

 _"I suppose Franco asks for Logan all the time, so why not get him toys to distract him a bit?"_

 _"Yeah, everyday he asks for his dad. Thanks for the gifts," I smiled at him. "You want to come over for dinner tomorrow? Nate, Caitlin, Justin, Dani, Carlos, James and Jo are coming over?"_

 _"I would love to, but I can't. I don't think Carlos and James would like to see me here. You know... since everything that has happened..."_

 _"Don't worry about that... They won't say anything..." I assured him._

 _"Okay than. I'll come over for a bit tomorrow. Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow than?" He asked standing up._

 _"Yeah, come over when evee you want and thank you for the stuff. I loved it," I gave him a hug then he left._

 _I went back to my kifd who were stll sleeping._

 _"Don't start talking to him," Logan appeared._

 _"Why?" I asked._

 _"Just don't. I don't want to lose you,"_

 _"I lost you, Logan," I corrected him._

 _"I love you,"_

 _"I love you more..."_

 **Hope you guys like the chapter!**

 **Shane Harper ft. Bridgit - Wait For Me**

 **I wasn't going to post this today, but I did in honor of Logan's 26th birthday. So HAPPY BIRTHDAY to him.**

 **So first I want to say that in order to make the story longer I have to go back and fill in the blanks for the years I skipped so the next chapter are going to pick up with the flashback at the end of this story. If it confuses you, just tell me and I'll explain.**

 **Don't own anything.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Here we go...**

 **March 12, 2011**

 **13 days since Billy was born.**

 **5:17 p.m.**

 _The next day, Jo, James and Carlos got here earlier to help me cook. I really love and enjoy spending time with them. Sophia got really excited when she saw me. I love my little girl. She is about a eight months and a half. She loved watching cartoons, so I took her to the living roon and turned her the TV on._

 _"Where's my lil Logan?" Carlos asked._

 _"His name is Billy..." I corrected him._

 _"I know, but he looks just like Logan..." he is right. Billy was born just thirteen days ago and you can already tell whose genes he got the most. Billy is just like Logan. Looks exactly like his daddy. I don't see anything of me in him._

 _Carlos went into my room and came back out a few seconds later because Billy was asleep._

 _"Where' s Franco?" James asked._

 _"Nate and Caitlin took him. They came ealier today to bring some desert they made and they were going to the store and they took Franco._

 _"Well, I want to come for him tomorrow. Can I?" Carlos asked me._

 _"Where are you taking him?" I wondered._

 _"To the toy store..." he said and I smiled._

 _I am so grateful they love my kids too much. They're the best!_

 _So we talked for a few minutes and then we started cooking. It wasn't the most fanciest dinner, but we were making Red Pepper & Parmesan Tilapia. Jo was the one who suggested the dish. She said that she had made it before and that it wasn't hard to do._

 _"Carlos! That's know how you do it!" I laughed but still being serious._

 _"Yes it is!" he laughed._

 _"No, it's not! Look," I showed him the recipe and he looked at it._

 _"Ohhhh..." he finally said._

 _"Yeah..." I teased and he laughed._

 _Later that evening, Nate and Caitlin got here with my boy._

 _"Mami, loo!" Franco ran towards me and showed me a toy that I suppose Nate and Caitlin got for him._

 _"It's so cool!" I said as I bent down to guve him a hug. "Who gave that to you?" I asked him._

 _"Nate!" he exclaimed._

 _"Did you say thank you?" I asked him_

 _"Yes," I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

 _"Okay... You want to watch cartoons?"_

 _"Cartoons!" my boy makes me so happy._

 _"Okay, but first go say hi to you Uncle James, Uncle Carlos, and Aunt Jo," I said to him._

 _He walked passed me and went to give Carlos, James, and Jo a kiss and hug._

 _"Come on," I took his hand and walked to theivin room._

 _"Sophia!" he exclaimed once he saw his cousi._

 _I smiled and stayed with them for a few minutes. After that, I went to my room to check on Billy. I quietly enetered my room and walked towards his bassinet._

 _"Oh oh. My little boy is waking up..." I said to him as he started to wake up. "How's my baby boy?" I asked and he made noises making me happy. "Are you still sleepy?" Once I asked him that, he started crying, "No, no, no don't cry. Come here," I took him in my arms and placed a small kiss on his forehead. "You need a new diaper, right?" I changed his diper and took him out of my room._

 _"My lil Logan is awake!" Carlos said excitedly._

 _"Billy!" I corrected him, Carlos took out his hand to carry Billy._

 _"Did you wash your hands?" I asked him before handing Billy to him._

 _"Yes, now give me my lil Logan,"_

 _"Billy," I corrected him yet again._

 _About ten minutes after that, Dani, Denise and Justin showed up with Shane. I was happy he came. They came in and they went tto the living room to sit since the food wasn't ready still. We all went to the living room and sat. Of course, Sophia, Denise, and Franco were watching TV, so they got mad when Justin tried to change the TV. Then James got up and walked towards the kitchen and I followed him._

 _"Why did you invite him?" James asked me when we were both in the kitchen._

 _"Don't get mad, please?" I begged him. "He came yesterday and we talked... I told him to come over, so please don't get mad..."_

 _"Just promise me something?"_

 _"What?" I asked._

 _"If he ever bothers you or hurts you tell me, please?"_

 _"I promise," I pulled James in for a hug and smiled. He's always been loke an older brother and I am so thankful to have him in my life.,,_

 _"I love you, Bridgit," he hugged me again and placed a kiss on my cheek._

 _"I love you too, James," I replied._

 _We went back to the living room and Billy started crying again. I took him to my room bevause I knew he was hungry. I, of course, still breast feed him and I wasn't going to start feeding him in front of the guys or even the girls._

 _"I love seeing you with my boys," Logan appeared._

 _"Where else would they be?" I smiled at him and he gave me a kiss_

 _"I really want to be with you..." I smiled and gave him another kiss while still holding Billy._

 _"I want to be with you to..." he smiled at me. "He looks just like you," I said softly as I looked at Billy._

 _"He really does. He got my genes," he winked at me._

 _"No kidding," I laughed. "Woah, Billy slow down, baby." I felt Billy getting frustrated._

 _"Is Jo still with James?" Logan asked me a few seconds later._

 _"Yeah... He makes her happy, Logan. He really does," I assured him._

 _"Yeah, but I still don't get how James could do that to Kendall..."_

 _"Baby," he looked at me and I didn't say anything._

 _"I know, but Kendall is my best friends,"_

 _"James is also your best friend..." I reminded him._

 _"I know, baby, but still. I don't think I could ever forgive him or Carlos if one of them started dating you..." I gave him a look and he laughed placing his lips on mine._

 _"You're so stupid," I joked._

 _After that, Logan had to go and once I was done feeding Billy, I put him to sleep and I placed him in his bassinet. Billy is such a calmed baby, I love my boy so much._

 _"Where's my lil Logan?" Carlos pouted._

 _"Billy, Carlos. His name is Billy as in B.I.L.L.Y," I corrected him for like the millionth time._

 _"I know, I know, I know," he placed his hands up in defense. I rolled my eyes an laughed._

 _"He fell asleep again," I finally answered his question._

 _"Oh dang it," he pouted making me laugh._

 _We then ate dinner and it was interesting. Shane almost sat next to me. And I say 'almost' because James made a smooth move and sat next to me. James is being very protective and I am so thankful for that. I wouldn't want him or Carlos to get mad at me for talking to Shane. It's amazing to me that they are still ver over protective as they always been. Ever since Logan and I started dating. I love James and carlos to death... Both of them have been some of my bigger supporters._

 _"Dinner is really good," Shane mentioned as he took a bite of his food._

 _"Thanks," James said. "We had an interestinf time preparing it," he noted and Carlos, Jo, him, and I laughed._

 _We continued eating and once we were all done, Caitlin really wanted to eat some of the desert she had brought so she got up to get it._

 _She brought it to the table and she told everyone to get some, which I didn't because I was already pretty full. I got up fron the dinner table and went to the living room with the kids._

 _I took Sophia in my arms and at her on my lap. She's my little girl. I live her to death. I gave her a kiss on her cheek and then Denise quickly sat next to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek._

 _"I love you auntie, B!" She exclaimed._

 _She got jealous. That's so cute._

 _"Love you too, baby girl." I said making her smile._

 _"Franco, you want to eat now?" I asked him. He hasn't been asking for food and he always wants to eat._

 _"No," he answered._

 _"Are you sure?" I asked him_

 _"Yes," he replied._

 _"What about Pizza? You want me to order you some pizza?"_

 _"Yay! Pizza!" He exclaimed making me laugh and smile. He does love his pizza._

 _"The Pizza will get her soon, okay?"_

 _"Okay," I placed Sophia on the couch and went to get my phone from my room. I called the pizza place and asked them to deliver._

 _I hung up and went to see Billy, who is still peacefully sleeping._

 _"My little angel," I whispered to him and placed a kiss on his little hand._

 _I went back to the living room and the others were still in the dinner table talking, I sat with the kids again and watched TV with them._

 _After a while, everyone came back to the living room and we talked again. Shane asked me if I was going to release new music, but I said no. I release Forever Yours a few months ago and it was one of my biggest releases._

 _I love my fans so very much, but I want to focus on my kids right now. They need me so much right now and Logan,,,, he's gone. I have to be a mom and dad now. What a life right?_

 _So everyone left around 9:00 p.m. and around ten minutes after, someone knocked on the door._

 _I got up and opened the door._

 _"Shane," I said confused. "What are you doing here? Did you forget something?" I asked him._

 _"I think I left my phone here," he said._

 _"Come on in then..." I said and he walked in. He walked towards the dinner table and his phobe was there. He picked it up and headed towards the door again._

 _"Shane!" Franco came running towards the door._

 _"Be careful," I warned Franco._

 _"Hey, little dude. Why aren't you asleep yet?" Shane asked him picking him up._

 _"Ha ha that's funny. He won't fall asleep anytime soon," I said making Shane laugh. "You wantto stay for bit?" I asked him._

 _"Sure. I'd love to," he smiled._

 _"Have a seat. You want soemthing to drink?" I asked him._

 _"Water, please?"_

 _I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water for him. I walked back to the living room and handed him the glass of water._

 _"So you said you wouldn't release new music, but I never asked why.." Shane commented._

 _"Well, right now all I want to do is focus on Franco and Billy. They really need me. Plus, releasing music means promoting and going on tour, I wouldn't want to take my attention away from my boys. So I decided to not put music put there at the moment... I will though... In a few years..."_

 _"That's a bummer for your fans. I know they want new music from you," he said._

 _I smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm bummed about it too,"_

 _"Well, whenever you work on your new album, call me if you need help with it..."_

 _"Yeah, thanks. I'll take not of that," I said sming at him._

 _Shane played with Franco for a long time. He didn't leave until 10:00 p.m and when he was about to leave..._

 _"I'm glad you came," I said as I walked him towards the door. I didn't notice that Franco had left his toys by the door and when I was walking, I tripped, but Shane catched me._

 _"You're such a great catch," he whispered. His face close to mine. He started bringing his face closer to mine._

 _"No," I stood up and quickly opened the door. "Thanks for coming! But you should leave," I quickly said._

 _This wasn't going to happen._

 _Not right now._

 **Hope you guys like the chapter!**

 **This is are all flashbacks to fill up the jumped years.**

 **:)**

 **Have a magnificent day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 _"Good morning!" Carlos exclaimed loudly through the phone._

 _"Carlos it's-" I checked the time, "seven in the morning," I groaned._

 _"Sorry..." he apologized. "But I've been knocking on your apartment doot and you won't answer..."_

 _"Maybe it's because I'm SLEEPING!" I said loudly, which I probably shouldn't have done because ny boys are still asleep. "Hold on, I'll be there in a minute," I said getting up and going to the bathroom to wash my teeth._

 _I headed towards the door and opened it and Carlos had his arms opened ready to give me a hug._

 _"I love you," he said so I wouldn't get mad._

 _"I want to kill you," I joked. I told him to come in._

 _"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" he pressed his hands together._

 _"Carlos, shut up. The kids are asleep," I warned him._

 _"Oh, sorry. I came to take you three out for breakfast then I'm going to take Franco..."_

 _"You want a coffee?" I asked him._

 _"Yes, please," I went into the kitchen and then prepared coffee for the both of us._

 _I came back and responded to the comment he made earlier._

 _"You have to wait for them to wake up. Well, just Franco he gets grumpy in the morning if I wake him up, but he will wake up soon," I said sitting in the couch._

 _"It's fine. Plus, I was bored at my apartment..."_

 _"Where was James?" I asked him._

 _"He and Jo left together last night..."_

 _"Oh..." I mean, I know they're dating, but... "Well, you can come whenever you want. You live like three minutes away. We are in the same apartment building..." I reminded him._

 _"Right! Plus, now that I don't have a girl in my life..."_

 _"You don't need a girlfriend, Carlos,"_

 _"I know... I was being so stupid when I lost Cat. Logan was very luckt to not have lost you or Kendall not to lose Jo. I mean, you got mad, but..." my head went back to that day when I found Logan and the guys with those girls. That day, I told Logan I didn't want to see him._

 _"He would have never lost me. He's the love of my life..." I said._

 _Wr stayed quiet for a few minutes..._

 _"I really miss him.." Carlos said. "I miss him going all smart on me. I miss him telling us what and what not to do..." he got a laugh out of me. "And Kendall always leading us and getting us out of trouble..."_

 _"I'm miss them too. Logan was my husband. He is the father of my kids. I need him so much," I said. "He gives me the strength I need, though. Even though he is not here, he is still my rock alon with my kids..." I added._

 _We talked about it for a few more minutes then he went back to Cat._

 _"How is she? I've seen her, but... Is she okay? How does Jason treat her?"_

 _"She's happy. Jason loves her more than anything. She's great!"_

 _"I'm happy for her," he confessed._

 _"Carlos, you'll find a girl soon... I know of someone who would love to go on a date with you..." I said._

 _"Who?" He asked curiously._

 _"Sammy," I answered. He smiled._

 _They did go out before Sammy had to move to New Zealand. They didn't want to break up, so maybe they can get back together._

 _"Is she here in L.A.?" Carlos asked._

 _"Yeah, she went to visit me when I was still at Mr. and Mrs. Henderson's and she asked for you... Maybe both of you can hang out...?"_

 _Carlos stayed quiet for a few minutes but the responded, "I'd love to hang out with her. Can you set it up?" He asked. That made me very happy._

 _"Of course!" I answered._

 _Then I heard Franco callling for me. He does have his own room, but he slept with me last night. I hurried to the room, so he wouldn't wake up Billy, who does sleep in my room._

 _"Mami," he cried once he saw me walk in the room._

 _"I wan daddy..." he cried._

 _"Hey, hey it's okay. Come on," I took him in my arms and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He placed one side of his face on my shoulder and hugged me. "You want to see Uncle Carlos?"_

 _"I wan daddy!" He cried._

 _"I know you do, baby," I felt like crying but I didn't. "Let's go see Uncle Carlos?'_

 _"Okay," he simply said._

 _He still had his head resting in my shoulder. I walked over to the bassinet to see Billy, who was also waking up. I walked to the living room and left Franco with Carlos and I went back to Billy._

 _"Hi, baby," I whispered to Billy. "How are you?" I asked him and he moved and made noises. "You're happy, right?" I picked him up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You smell so good, baby boy," I said keeping him close to me._

 _I checked to see if he needed a new diaper, which he didn't and then went back to the living room._

 _"Lil Logan is awake!"_

 _"Billy, Carlos. How many times do I have to correct you?" I asked sitting on the couch. He laughed and took Billy from me._

 _"So, are we going to breakfast?" He asked._

 _"Well, I didn't really want to take Billy out this early, but sure let's go out for breakfast! Let me take a quick shower first?"_

 _"Yeah, I'll stay with my favorite kids!" I smiled at him._

 _"Billy's bottles are in the refrigerator if he starts crying," I informed him_

 _"I thought you breast fed him?" Carlos asked confused._

 _"I do, The bottle contains breast milk,"_

 _"How?" He asked confused again._

 _"Carlos, you know know that thing that women use to pump milk out-" he interrupted me._

 _"Oh! Now I get it," he said laughing._

 _I looked at him and laughed then I walked towards my room._

 _"Franco was really upset right?" Logan appeared._

 _"Yeah..." I answered. We didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then I spoke again. "He really misses you. Billy needs you... I need you," I turned to look at him and wrapped my arms around his neck._

 _"I need you guys too," he placed a quick but sweet kiss on my lips. "You, Franco, and Billy give me the strength I need," I smiled at him and then went to get my clothes out._

 _I love it when Logan appears. It makes me feel complete._

 _"Where are you going?" He suddenly asked._

 _"Carlos is here. He came over to take the kids and I out for breakfast..."_

 _"Oh come on!" He whined. "Don't tell me he is going to ask you out?!" Logan freaked out._

 _"Hey, chill. We're just going out for breakfast. Plus, I am going to set up a date between Carlos and Sammy," I winked at him and he smiled._

 _"Good," he took me by the waist and kissed me, but after a few seconds, which actually felt like years, I pulled away._

 _"I have to take a shower," he pouted, but followed me int ok the bath. I took my clothes off and got in the shower._

 ** _XXXX_**

 _"Well," Carlos started speaking once he saw me walking into the living room, "where do you want to go ea breakfast?" He asked._

 _"Doesn't matter. I think a small place would be better... If that's okay with you...?"_

 _"Of course!"_

 _"But let's leave in my car because I have the car seats there. You drive though because I don't want too..." I told him._

 _"Sure, but what about when I take Franco? I'm going to need the car seat," he reminded me._

 _"You can take my car if you want, so we won't have to mve the car seat... Drop me off at the Henderson's after breakfast?"_

 _"Yeah, sure!"_

 _Carlos helped me with Billy and I took Franco, who insisted on carrying the baby bag. Nothing can compares to my love for my boys and Logan._

 _"What is the boy going to have?" The waiter asked._

 _"Pizza!" Franci exclaimed making Carlos, the waiter, and I laugh._

 _"You're not going to have pizza, baby," I told him. "Get him the chocolate pancakes, egg, bacon and some fruit please. For me the pancakes, egg, and bacon please," I informed him._

 _"And for drinks?"_

 _"Do you have apple juice?" I asked._

 _"Orange juice," he answered._

 _"Two orange juice than. Thank you,"_

 _"And for you, sir?" The waiter asked Carlos._

 _"Same as her. The pancakes, egg, bacon and orange juice," Carlos responded._

 _The waiter left after taking note of our order._

 _Billy had falling asleep again. Carlos did say that Billy did have a bottle while I was taking a shower. I just want my little boy to stay little forever. I love my kids. I really wish they wouldn't grow up._

 _The waiter came back wuth out food and we started eating._

 _"Franco, you want me to feed you?" I aske him._

 _"No," he answered picking up his fork. Sometimes he is in a bad mood, in which I have to feed him. Sometimes he wakes up tired and I have to feed him, of the times he likes to feed himself. See this is why I don't want him or Billy to grow up._

 _"This is good," Carlos commented. "I've never been to this place,"_

 _"Logan and I used to come all the time when we didn't feel like making breakfast. Not a lot of people come here, so it's-" I was interrupted by a little girl._

 _"Hi," she said smiling._

 _"Hi, little one. What's your name?"_

 _"I'm Emily!"_

 _"Emily, how old are you?" Carlos asked her._

 _"I'm-" she was interrupted._

 _"Sorry about that. She is a big fan of both of you!" A lady, who I guess is the mother of the little girl said._

 _"It's okay. How old is she?" I asked the mom._

 _"She is four years old. She is turning five in three months," the mom responded._

 _"She is really cute!" I said smiling at her._

 _We talked for a few more seconds._

 _"Can she take a picture with you two?" She asked. Carlos, the guys, and I usually don't do pictures autographs while eating at a restaurant, but it is impossible to say no to this girl. She is too cute._

 _"Of course!" Carlos answered. We stood the little girl rushed to us hugging us both. We took the picture and Emily had the biggest smile on her face._

 _"Sorry you two," the mom apologized._

 _"You're fine!" I assured her with a smile on my face._

 _They left and Carlos and I continued eating._

 _"Franco, baby, do you want your orange juice?"_

 _"Yes, mami," I handed him his cup and he took it very carefully._

 _"Anyways, back to where we were earlier. Logan and I came here a lot. It's small and especially no paparazzi around!" I finished the thought from earlier._

 _"Let me guess, he would order five pancakes, scrambled eggs and like ten pieces of bacon with a coke..?" I looked at him and laughed._

 _"Exactly," I said laughing. "He was a fatty..." I laughed._

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _9:15 a.m._**

 _"Hey, sweetie!" Mrs. Henderson hugged me once she opened the door to her house._

 _"Hi, I came to visit and stay for a while!" I announced._

 _"That's great, come on in!" I walked in carrying Billy._

 _"Graw-ma!" I heard Franco say. I turned around and saw Franco running towards Mrs. Henderson. She smiled and took him in her arms._

 _"How's my boy?" She asked him._

 _"Good!" He answered giving her a hug,_

 _"Where's Mr. Henderson?" I asked Mrs. Henderson._

 _"He went to the store. He should back soon,"_

 _Carlos helped me bring in Billy's baby swing and after staying for a few minutes, he and Franco left._

 _"Hey, hey," Prelsey walked downstairs._

 _"Hey, girly. How are you?"_

 _"I'm good. You?"_

 _"Good," I answered._

 _"Where's my other nephew?"_

 _"With Carlos," I said._

 _"Can I take him up to my room?" she asked looking at Billy._

 _"Yeah, sure," I told her. She took him in his baby swing._

 _"How is it living by yourself?" Mrs. Henderson asked me._

 _"Lonely. Very lonely. Maybe Presley can come stay over sometime...?" I said._

 _"Of course! She would love that!"_

 **Hope you like the chapter!**

 **Have an awesome day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Here we go...**

 _Bridgit's POV_

 **10:30 a.m.**

 _"Hey, sweetie. How are you?" Mr. Henderson asked me._

 _"I'm good. How are you?"_

 _"I'm doing great... Where are my boys?"_

 _"Billy is in Presley's room and Carlos took Franco," I answered._

 _"I'm going to go see my little one," he said heading to the stairs. I smiled._

 _"We really miss you and the kids being here," Mrs . Henderson commented._

 _"I miss you guys too!" I said honestly._

 _We stayed in the living room talking and then she brought up James and Jo._

 _"Do you think they'll get married?"_

 _"I honestly think they will," I answered her. "James looks out for them and takes care of Sophia as is she was his. I didn't really approve of the relationship, but I don't have a say. They both seem very happy and that makes me happy..." I said._

 _"I think they look great together! And yes, James does take care of them and looks out for them, but I.. I just don't think it's right. I don't think Kendall would like that... Maybe I'm wrong..."_

 _"Yeah... I don't know, but sometimes... I see Logan," she knows that. She seees Logan a few times too not that much though... "I see him and I feel like he knows everything that is happening. He appeared yesterday and he said Kendall wasn't happy with James and Jo being together... I don't know,... It's weird when I see him..."_

 _"I see him. Not as miuch as you do. He probably likes to talk to you more than anybody else... You were his wife... He misses you and the kids more than anything in this world.. Do you see Kendall?"_

 _"I see Kendall a few times. He doesn't appear much, but when he does... yeah, he talks about Jo and James. I feel like I'm going crazy whenever I see them. How can I see people who are not in this world anymore?" I asked confused._

 _"Because we can't let go, sweetie. We can't let go of them. It's not just you who sees them. I see them sometimes... Mrs. Knight sees them sometimes... I'm sure Jo sees them too. We can't let go," can't let go._

 _"I don't think I'll ever let go," I agreed._

 _"You'll move on though. Even though you can't let go, you'll move on. It's just going to take some time," I smiled at her. "Like I told you at the hospital... You know who is the person that can help you move on..."_

 _"Well, while we're talking about that person, he went to visit me two days ago. We talked and he offered his help with anything I need. Jo had this idea to have a dinner with James, Carlos, Dani, Justin, Nate and Caitlin, so I invited Shane. He went to dinner yesterday, which was at my apartment... James did get a bit upset-"_

 _"He is looking out for you too," she added._

 _"Yeah," I agreed then continued. "After the dinner, everyone sat and we talked. Then everybody left. Shane came back like ten minutes after because he had forgotten his phone and he stayed there for a while. When he qas leaving, I walked him to the door and I tripped and he caught me and was about to kiss me, so I stopped him as fast as I could... I can't do that to Logan. It feels wrong. I think it's wrong..."_

 _"Well, it's not sweetie. You have to move on..." I still don't get how Mrs. Henderson wants me to move on. I was married to her son... I know she only wants the best for me though..._

 _"Well, I'm not going to move on that easily. I'm still not over losing Logan. He was my entire world.," besides... why would I move on with Shane? Logan wouldn't want me to move on with Shane even if he was the last man on this world. Logan did not like Shane. Everyone knew that._

 _"You'll move on soon," she said to me._

 _I saw Mr. Henderson walking downstairs with Billy and smiled._

 _"Is he awake already?" I asked him._

 _"He just woke up," he came and sat in the living room._

 _"I'll take him if you want," I offered Mr. Henderson._

 _"It's okay. I love being with my boys!" I smiled at him and we continued talking._

 _I fed Billy around fifteen minutes later and this time I didn't have the bottles ready so I went to the room that belonged to Logan. It was exactly the same as he left it when he move out when we got married. Mrs. Henderson didn't want to change a thing._

 _"You were hungry?" I asked Billy as I repositioned him to be more comfortable. "Who's mommy's little boy?" I asked making him move. "You're so cute, you know that right?" I smiled at him. "You look so much like you're daddy,"_

 _"Where's Franco?" Logan appeared._

 _"Carlos took him," I answered._

 _"Where?"_

 _"I don't know. He wanted to spend time with your son. Franco was really excited!" I informed him._

 _"My boy does love going out. Did you and Carlos go out for breakfast?"_

 _"Yeah..." I answered slowly,_

 _"Baby?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"You're not going to start dating him, right?" He asked._

 _"Did my little love just get jealous?" I asked joking._

 _"Your little love did get jealous..." he admitted and I laughed._

 _"I love you," I assured him._

 _"I love you too," he gave me a kiss then went away._

 _Once I was done feeding Billy, he fell asleep and I went to get his baby swing from Presley's room and she helped it downstairs. She told me to leave Billy with her, but I said no. Not because I was being mean, but I feel more secure watching Billy myself._

 _"I think we should have dinner...?" Mrs. Henderson commented._

 _"Dinner? For today?" I asked sitting on the couch._

 _"Yeah, we should make something and invite everyone!" Mr. Henderson agreed._

 _"What should we make? And who should we invite?" I asked both of them._

 _"What about lasagna?" Mr. Henderson asked._

 _"You suggested that because you like lasagna!" Mrs. Henderson laughed at him._

 _"True," Mr. Henderson admitted and I laughed._

 _"I think we should make it later though..." I suggested. "It's not even twelve o'clock..."_

 _"True, but we call and tell them to come over. Hang out and kids can get in the pool!"_

 _"Wait, who are we going to call?" I asked both Mr. anf Mrs. Henderson._

 _"I don't know... James, Jo, your parents, your brothers, Nate, if you want, maybe Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Cat. Danielle, Skylar, all the others..." Mrs. Henderson answered._

 _"You want me to text them?" I asked her and she nodded. I took my phone and texted all of them. I also texted Sammy, so I could play matchmaker._

 _I really want Carlos to be happy. He is so sweet and deserves a girl who will love him very much. I know Carlos really wants to have a partner right now and who's better than Sammy? Sammy is great and wonderful!_

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _12:45_**

 _Some started arriving at this time. Jade, Beck, Andre, Robbie, and Rex got here all together. I was happy to see them._

 _"Hey, how are you?" Andre asked hugging me._

 _"I'm good how are you?" I asked him._

 _"Good,"_

 _I said hi to the rest and then I got to Jade._

 _"How you doing?" She asked and I laughed._

 _"Good, how are you?" I asked her._

 _"Good, where are the kids?"_

 _"Carlos took Franco. Billy is in the living room. He's asleep..." I said as we walked to the living room too see Beck already carrying Billy,_

 _"This little one looks a lot like Logan," Robbie commented making me smile._

 _"Yeah, he does..."_

 **XXXX**

 _By 4:00 p.m. everybody was already here. Nate, Caitlin, Justin, Dani, my parents, my sister and brothers, Skylar, Cat and Jason, Mrs. Knight and Katie, James and Jo, and of course Andre and the others who got here earlier. Sammy also got here, which made me happy._

 _Mrs. Henderson and I started making the lasagna at four thirty. Everyone was outside in the pool, but I couldn't get in because of course, I just gave birth to Billy. I was very happy to see them happy though. I looked at them through the window and smiled. My family._

 _I thought about how different things would be if Logan and Kendall were still here. I mean, if they were here, I wouldn't see James and Jo kissing every minute._

 _"Bridgit, where's the diaper bag?" Nate asked me walking into the living room._

 _"In the living room, why?" I asked him._

 _"I'm going to change Billy. He needs a new diaper,"_

 _"Oh, hand him to me. I'll chnage him," I told him but he refused to._

 _"I'll change him," he assired me._

 _"You sure?" I asked him._

 _"Yeah," he walked towards the living room and I stayed in the kitchen._

 _"He's always there for you, right?" Mrs. Henderson asked me._

 _"Yeah. He's my best friend. I don't know what I would without him... I would have probably died if he hadn't been there when everything with Logan happened... I love him to death. He's the best..." I said getting some things we needed._

 _"I'm happy he's in your life. I know he truly cares about you and the kids," she said making me smile._

 _Nate is the best of bestest friend you could ask for._

 ** _XXXX_**

 _"Mami!" Franco ran towards me once he got here._

 _"Hey, baby," I picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He started 'talking' to me and it was really cute._

 _"Sweetie, you gave birth not that long ago... You shouldn't be carrying him..." Mrs. Henderson said giving Franco a kiss on his cheek._

 _"I know, but what can I do? He's my baby boy..." she smiled at me. "_ _Hey, go say hi to you aunts and uncles," I told Franco as I put him dead. He ran outside saying hi to everyone,_

 _"Bridgit, can I have a word with you?" Carlos asked._

 _"Sure," I said as I walked to the living room with him._

 _We got to the living room and he quickly asked: "Why is everybody here? And Sammy... and Cat?"_

 _" Mrs. Henderson organized a dinner and invited them. I invited Sammy, so you could talk to her. C'mon Carlos, you can talk to her without worrying that Cat is here. It's going to be okay," I assured him._

 _"Okay..." he said still unsured. I smiled at him and gave him a hug._

 _While the lasagna was preparing, I took Billy upstairs again and fed him. I love my baby boy, but I hate having to feed him at exact times. Especially during the night. He doesn't wake up much, but still... I get very tired._

 _I stayed upstairs with him until he fell asleep again._

 _"You're so cute," I said placing a soft kiss on his hand and cheek. I closer to me and cuddles with him. I wish Franco was here. It would make it better. Logan being here would make the whole year better. My three boys are my life. I love them to death._

 _I took him downstairs and placed him in his baby swing leaving him with Gabe. I went back to the kitchen and helped Mrs. Henderson prepare cheese cakes. I love cooking. It takes my mind off of many thoughts._

 _"Mami?" Franco walked into the kitchen_

 _"Yes, love?" I bent down to see him._

 _"I wan daddy," I noticed Mrs. Henderson giving him a sympathetic smile._

 _"I know, baby... You want to go watch cartoons?" I said trying to shake the question off._

 _"Yes!" He said and I took him to the living room with Gabe._

 _"Does he ask for Logan often?" Mrs. Henderson asked me once I got back to the kitchen._

 _"Yupp. It's the second time today and I know he'll ask again tonight... He really misses his dad. He needs Logan..." I said._

 _She gave me a hug and then we continued making the cheesecakes._

 ** _Hope you like the chapter!_**

 ** _Have a happy and wonderful day!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Here we go...**

 **THIS IS STILL A FLASHBACK CHAPTER**

Bridgit's POV

 _"Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Henderson announced coming outside. "You guys want to eat now?" She asked._

 _"Yeah," some answered._

 _We all went inside and sat on the dinner table. Mr. Henderson sat on one end and my dad sat on the other end. Mrs. Henderson sat on the seat next to Mr. Henderson and I sat on his other side. We placed the food in the middle of the table, si everyone could get some. Thank god the table could open more because we are a lot of people._

 _I glanced at Carlos and he did sit next Sammy, which made me happy._

 _"Franco you want to eat?" I said walking in the living room where he is with Gabe._

 _"No, mami," he answered._

 _"What about you Gabe?"_

 _"No, thanks. I'll eat later. I'll stay with my nephews,"_

 _"Okay, thanks!" I said and then went back to the dinner table._

 _Everyone started talking witin little groups. Nate sat next to me, Mrs. Henderson sat in front of me and Mr. Henderson sat in the head of the table. So we were talking in our little group._

 _"Dinner is very good," Nate said._

 _"I hope it is," Mrs. Henderson replied smiling at him._

 _Mr. Henderson and Mrs. Henderson started talking to each other and then Nate and I started talking to each other._

 _"You want to go to disney land tomorrow?" Nate asked and I looked at him confused._

 _"You're going to disney land tomorrow?"_

 _"Caitlin wants to go and she told me to tell you that you have to come," he said. Caitlin couldn't make it to the dinner since she was at the studio with Shane._

 _"I don't know if I can go... I don't want to take Billy..." he is still very little... "Plus, I'm nit really in the mood..." I added nicely._

 _"But Bridgit..." he whined._

 _"Nate, I just gave birth not that long ago..." I reminded him._

 _"I know... Can I take Franco?"_

 _"Nate..."_

 _"Please? He is going to be my god son..."_

 _"Okay. You can take him just tell me what time you're picking him up later," I said taking a bite off of my lasagna._

 _"He is going to be really excited!" He said making me laugh._

 _After dinner, we ate the cheesecake and we talked for quite a while. Around 8:30 p.m., Beck, Jade, Andre, Robbie, Rex, Cat, Jason. Carlos, Sammy, Nate, Jo, and James all left to my apartment. Well, I left with Carlos and Sammy because he had my car._

 _First, I helped Mrs. Henderson clean and i gave my apartment keys to beck, so they could go in. Mr. and Mrs. Henderson didn't want to get out that late, so they didn't join the rest of us. Presley and Katie left with Carlos, Sammy, the kids and I. Presley and Katie are staying over, which I'm excited for._

 _We got to my apartment and they were all already there. Of course, some of them had stopped to buy liquor, which I guess was okay._

 _"Bridgit, you want a beer or some wine, babe?" Rex asked me._

 _"No thanks, puppet," I answered._

 _"He doesn't like to be called a puppet..." Robbie said. I still can't believe he has Rex. I mean, Robbie is twenty three years old..._

 _I rolled my eyes and went to leave Billy in my room because he was asleep. I places him in his bassinet then Logan appeared._

 _"I'm glad you're hanging out with them!" He hugged me from behind._

 _"Yeah, well... They kind of decided by themselves to come so..." he chuckled then place on the side of my head. "I love you, baby,"_

 _"I love you too," I said sotfly._

 _Presley and Katie both came in with Franco to watch TV in my room and even though they couldn't see him, Logan gave both of them a hug and told them how much he misses them. He made me smile. He then walked with me back to the living room It's weird though because I see him and the others don't._

 _"So anyone has plans to go on a trip?" Robbie asked and mostly everybody shook their heads no._

 _"Bridgit," Jade turned to look at me, "you know Logan was planning a trip for all of us?"_

 _"What?" I asked confused._

 _"You husband, Logan, he was planning a trip for all of us ti go," she explained._

 _"Oh..." was all I said._

 _We stayed silent for a few seconds..._

 _"Where was he planning the trip to?" I asked later_

 _"Bora Bora. We all agreed on it..." Andre answered._

 _"Yeah, it was for when he came... back... from Australia..."_

 _"Maybe we can still go... at one point..." Jason said._

 _"Yeah, no offense, but the trip was just us... as in Logan's friends and Bridgit..." Jade said making me feel bad for MY friends._

 _"Jade..." I wanred her._

 _"What? It's the truth...?" She defended herself..._

 _"If we ever go on a trip, I would argue for my friends to come too," I told them all. They all looked at each other. I knew Logan probably agreed on none of MY friends being allowed on the trip. But it's not fair... Why even brung this up?_

 _Whatever was supposed to happened...happened._

 _But still it makes me mad that not everyone gets along..._

 _"Sorry, baby," Logan said and I just gave him a look._

 _"Did you really not like my friends at all?" I asked him._

 _"It's not that... it's just that you love hanging out with them and everyone of my side started getting jealous," all I did was roll my eyes..,_

 _"Whatever..."_

 _"Anyways...yeah," Jade sad taking a sip of her wine._

 _Mostly everyone ended up leaving around 10:15 p.m._

 _"Sorry for what they said," I apologized to Jason, Nate, and Cat, who still didn't leave._

 _"It's okay," Nate said._

 _"Thanks for defending us," Jason said smiling._

 _"Well, you guys are my best friends!" I said making them smile._

 _Billy woke up and I went to get him. It surprised me that he woke. He usually sleeps until it's time to feed him._

 ** _XXXX_**

 _"I'll take care of him as if he was my own kid, which kind of feels like he is my child," Nate said making me roll my eyes playfully._

 _"You better or I'll kill you," I said, of course, joking._

 _"You sure you don't want to come?" He asked for the millionth time._

 _"I'm good, but thanks, my love," I was tired and I didn't want to take Billy._

 _"Okay, I lov_ _e you,"_

 _"I love you too," I said hugging him. I hugged Franco and gave him a kiss._

 _"Bye, mami," Franco waved good-bye._

 _"Bye, baby. See you later. Be good," I told him before they both walked out._

 _After that, I went back to my room , took. Billy, anf placed him next to me. Presley and Katie didn't end up waking up until 9:15. We made breakfast and after that we just chilled at the apartment._

 ** _XXXX_**

 _The entire day Presley, Katie, and iI didn't do anything. We stayed at my apartment and watched movies._

 _Nate brought Franco until one in the morning, but Franco was still wide awake._

 _Presley and Katie were not staying tonight, so they did leave. While I waited for Franco to get sleepy, I took my phone and went to twitter. A lot of fans kept tweeting me everyday. I hadn't tweeted since a few days before Logan's disappearance._

 _So I tweeted, 'How is everybody doing?' It didn't even take five minutes before the hashtags #Bridgitisback #Bridgittweeted #WeloveyouBridgit and #We'rehereforyouBridgit started trending. I was so amazed and truly felt the love from my fans. I am absolutely grateful to have such amazing fans. They are the BEST._

 _Fans started asking me a ton of question and I answered about fifty of their questions. Many involved music and acting. A lot of them, of course, we're asking about Logan. I didn't answered those kinds of questions. All I answered we're the questions about music, and acting, and I did answerd questions about how I was doing._

 _They are pretty upset that I mention that I'm not doing any promotion or a tour for Forever Yours, but they understand._

 _Franco started falling asleep about forty five minutes later. I put him down to sleep in my bed and right when I was about to get in bed, Billy woke up. It was time to feed him. I took hi_ _m in my arms and sat on my bed. As I was feeding him, a lot of thoughts ran through my head. These are the kind of moments that I need Logan with me. I need him so much._

 _When I finally got to go to bed, I couldn't fall asleep._

 _"You need to sleep baby," Logan appeared next to me._

 _At first, I didn't say anything. All I did was pull him closer to me and hugged him. I started crying. I don't know why, but I did._

 _""What's wrong?" He asked very worried._

 _"Nothing," I sobbed. "I really miss you," I said while still hugging him._

 _"Baby..." was all he said._

 _"Just hold me close to you," I whispered and he did._

 _I laid in bed with him and finally managed to fall asleep._

 ** _XXXX_**

 _"Bdidgit, we found something else..."_

 _I didn't stop the search for Logan and Kendall's plane. They did find parts of an airplane, well they think it's from Logan and Kendall's airplane._

 _It's eight thirty in the morning and I was still asleep, but I told the searchers to capl me at whatever time as long as it was for something they had found._

 _"What did you find?" I asked Phillip, who is incharge of the search._

 _"We found parts of an airplane close to where Logan's and Kendall's airplane disappeared from the radar. "It's hard to tell since it has been months, but there is still that possibility..." I closed my eyes._

 _"Was that it?" I asked him._

 _"That was it. We have been looking around the area, but this is all we hace found. We are trying to look for clothes or suit cases that may be floating. It's really hard to look though. The weather is not on our a side. If there are any objects, they probably already floated very far away. Plus, they've been on the water fo a very long time..."_

 _"Yeah... Thank you for informing me. I really appreciate it. Stop the search for today and after the weather is better in a few days, have your people look away from the location from where they disappeared. If you don't find anything in three weeks, then we'll cancel the search, okay?"_

 _"Okay. Thank you," he said._

 _"Thank you for you help," I said before hanging up._

 _This is hard. I called Mr. amd Mrs. Henderson to inform them about this and then I called my dad. I told him to come over for breakfast. He told me not to worry about making anything because he would pick up breakfast on his way. He did, though, asked me to make him so coffee, which he says I make the best, so I did._

 _"How are you, sweetie?" My dad asked me once he arrived about fifteen minutes later._

 _"Good," I gave him a hug. "How are you?" I asked him._

 _"Good... I guess..."_

 _"You guess?" I asked confused. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Well," he said placing the food in the kitchen. "I've been working non stop for the last three months. I'm really tired and I had an argument with you brother..."_

 _"Which one?"_

 _"Justin," Justin is always making dad mad..._

 _"What did he do?"_

 _"He went to my office and said that even though your grandpa already passed away and his will has already been read, he wants to go to court so he can obtain some things your grandpa owned... I told him that he was being stupid... but he is being stupid," I guess Justin is right for being mad. Grandpa Billy only left him one house and he also left PJ a house. He left the rest to me._

 _"Changing the subject, the search team called me earlier... They believe they found new parts of the airplane..."_

 _"I'm sorry, sweetie..."_

 **Sorry for not updating earlier. School is getting to me..**

 **I'll try to update as soon as I can. Also, I'll update New Chances soon!**

 **Have a wonderful day.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 _"Are you planning on touring soon?" My dad asked changing the subject from earlier._

 _"No. I really don't want to spend my time recording music and being away from the kids. At least, for now..." I answered. He is not the only one who has asked the questions. My fans have been asking ever since I started tweeting again. They suggested a live stream and I might... I just might... do it._

 _"About how long are you taking a break for?"_

 _"I don't know... I mean, I released Forever Yours towards the end of last year and I think that should be enough for this year... even though I'm not promoting anything..."_

 _"I think it'd be good if you do something for your fans... you know... to keep you busy..."_

 _"I know... but still. I am busy taking care of my boys and it's not like I'm not writing music. I actually am. I'm also planning on making videos singing some songs from my Forever Yours..."_

 _"That's a good idea. Your mom has been telling me that producers and others have been calling her asking for you," he informed me._

 _"Mom knows I'm not going to be performing any time soon," I said._

 _"Yeah, she mentioned that to me," he said._

 _A few seconds later, I heard Billy crying through the baby monitor. I stood up and went to get him as my dad set the table for us to eat the breakfast he brought._

 _"Hi, baby," I said to Billy making him smile. He stopped crying._

 _"Mami?" I heard Franco call and then I walked towards him._

 _"Hey, baby," I hugged him and gave him a kiss. "You want to go with Grandpa?"_

 _"Yes," I took him to my dad and went back to Billy who started crying again. I picked him up and then I changed his diaper._

 _"How are you today?" I asked him in my mommy's voice. He smiled making my heart melt. He and Franco definitely got Logan's smile. "You want to see grandpa too?" I asked as I walked back to my dad. "You're really cute! You know that right?"_

 _"Oh there's my other little boy!" My dad said to Billy as he took him in his arms._

 _We sat down in the kitchen and started eating our breakfast._

 _"So, I heard you and Shane are getting closer...?" He suddenly said. Well, it was more of a question..._

 _"He offered his help for whenever I need him. He cares about me and the kids... But... we're not close like close... you know what I mean?" I took my orange juice and drank some._

 _"Friends with benefits?" My dad asked making me start choking on my orange juice._

 _"Dad!" I finally managed to say._

 _"I'm just saying!" He defended himself and all I did was roll my eyes._

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _August 19th_**

 _"Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?" Shane asked me._

 _"Um... No, not really. I mean, I'm grateful fo another year in my life, but..." I stopped there. He knows why I'm not happy._

 _"You're going to be 23! Be happy!' He said trying to cheer me up._

 _He is in my apartment helping me re-decorate Franco's and Billy's room. Yeah, they do sleep with me a lot, but they need to learn to sleep on their own too. I am having Billy and Franco sleep in the same room. Plus, their room is right next to mine and just like at my other house, there is a door that is directly from my room to theirs._

 _Franco and Billy left with James, Jo, and Sophia._

 _"I am happy. But I'm not that excited..." I said sitting on the floor and so did he._

 _"Bridgt ?"_

 _"Yeah?" I asked softly._

 _"Do you think one day you'll give me a chance?" I turned to look at him as he got closer, so did I._

 _Then it suddenly happened._

 _His lips crashed into mine._

 _I placed one of my arms around his neck and brought him closer. I was now completely laying on the carpet floor. He got on top of me and continued kissing me. His hands immediately moving to my hips. I was completely lost._

 _I had no idea what I was doing. His lips moving to my neck._

 _"Shane," I moaned softly._

 _He didn't say anything. I don't know what I was thinking or what was happening until the door bell rang, Shane got off of me and helped me get up. He looked at me. We looked at each other. I ixed my shirt and went to open the doorr._

 _"Hey, hey, hey," Nate hugged me._

 _"Hey, how are you?" I asked relieved it wasn't someone else._

 _"Good, how are you?" He asked._

 _"Good!" I answered still nervous for what happened earlier._

 _"Hey, bro!" Shane came behind me._

 _"Hey," Nate said._

 _He walked in and we sat on the living room._

 _"Where are my boys?"_

 _"With James and Jo," I answered._

 _"Oh... Are you guys finished with their room?"_

 _"Almost, we only have to hang some pictures and secure the plug-ins," Shane answered._

 _"B, what are we doing foryour birthday?" Nate asked changing the subject._

 _"I don't want to do anything..." I confessed._

 _"Nope, that is not acceptable. We are ging to do something whether you like it or not," Naye warned me making me smile. He is so sweet. I'm so thankful to have him in my life._

 _"But I really don't-"_

 _"No, no, no," Shane interrupted me._

 _"You don't get a say in it," Nate added._

 _We talked for the longest time and then Nate left leaving me and Shane by ourselves. He was coming back shortly though. He was going to go pick up Caitlin and then they are coming back. We stayed quiet and it was awkward._

 _"So..." he said._

 _"Yeah...?" I said._

 _He and I both got up at the same time making us get close again._

 _"Shane..." I whispered_

 _"I love you, Bridgit," he said._

 _His lips touched mine again._

 _I'm not even feeling anything, so I don't know why I'm doing this. We kissed and kissed and kissed. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked towards my room. He opened my door as we continued kissing and walked towards my bed. He laid me down and got on top again._

 _"Shane," I moan quietly. I felt his hand under my shirt and my hand are currently taking his shirt off. It's like something else is controlling me. I don't know why I'm doing this. I don't know what I'm thinking. I cant betray Logan, so why can't I stop?_

 _Maybe it's the feeling of someone making love and loving me. Maybe it's the fact that I've been feeling lonely._

 _Shane's shirt was off and he was in the process of taking mine off, but the door bell rang making us stop._

 _"Get off, get off, get off," I quickly said fixing my hair and shirt. Shane quickly put on his shirt and then we walked towards the living room._

 _"Are you expecting somebody?" Shane asked me._

 _"No, it's probably Jo," I said still nervous._

 _And, yupp... I was right. I opened the door revealing Jo, James, Franco, Billy, and Sophia._

 _"Hey, guys!" I said and they walked in._

 _"Hey!" They replied back._

 _"Mami!" Franco said throwing his arms towards me so I could carry him, and I did take him in my arms._

 _"Hey, baby," I gave him a kiss and then Shane took him. After that, I took Billy. My little boy is about to be six months old. Time does fly by fast._

 _Jo, James, and Sophia sat on the couxh and so did I and Shane._

 _"Did you guys finish with the room?" James asked._

 _"Yeah, kind of. Just quick, small things have to be finished. I can finish that by myself though..." I said._

 _After that, James changed the topic._

 _"So what are we doing tomorrow for your birthday?" He asked._

 _I didn't want to be rude, but I was getting very annoyed with everyone trying to do something for mh birthday._

 _"I don't know..." I answered._

 _"Nate and I are already planning a dinner. We just have to text some friends. It's probably going to be in my apartment... Just so you guys know..."_

 _Shane and James left to buy some food Jo and I could make._

 _"What's going on?" Jo asked once we were alone._

 _"Shane and I- We- you know- were about to..."_

 _"No way!" She said obviously surprised._

 _"I don't know what I was thinking. It's like it wasn't me at all..."_

 _"I know you think it's wrong... but it's not,"_

 _"Jo, I know it's wrong. I can't do that to Logan," I said irritated at myself._

 _"Logan is dead, Bridgit," she said softy. "Kendall is dead too..."_

 _"Well, I don't believe that!" I snapped. "Sorry..."_

 _She gave me a sympathetic look, which is not what I want._

 _"Mami," Franco came towars me._

 _"Yes baby?" I asked him. He responded by saying he wanted food. I went to the kitchen to get him something and Logan appeared._

 _"I know what happened earlier..." he said._

 _"Logan, I'm sorry, love. I don't-"_

 _"Bridgit, it's okay, baby. I know you love me. Just promise me it won't happen again... Please?"_

 _"I promise it won't happen again..." he gave me a kiss and Franco walked in the kitchen too. Logan got on his knees and gave Franco a hug and kiss. No love could ever compare to my love for Logan and my boys._

 _After about forty five minutes, Shane and James came back and Nate and Caitlin showed up,_

 **XXXX**

 _"Happy Birthday, my love," Logan said as I woke up._

 _I love seeing him when I wake up. It's the best feeling I get._

 _"Thanks, love, but it's not really happy to me..." I said._

 _"Hey, don't say that. Please..."_

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _"I'm here Bridgit. I'm here with you. I'm not far away..."_

 _"I know you're here, love. But-"_

 _"Baby, don't say anything else. It's your birthday..."_

 _I stayed quiet for a few seconds._

 _"Thank you for being here..."_

 _"Of course, baby. What do you want for your birthday?" He asked._

 _"Sing me Untouchable..." I said and he smiled._

 _Got the whole world up against us_

 _They wanna see us fall_

 _But our love is like a castle_

 _They can't break down the walls, no_

 _Like a force field all around us_

 _Two hearts will keeps us strong_

 _Yeah you got me and I got you_

 _We're so untouchable_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _No hurry 'cause a love like this is forever (forever)_

 _They don't even know a thing_

 _We'll show 'em all that we're much better together (together)_

 _The love we got is so untouchable_

 _Imagine us in paradise, somewhere only we know_

 _And in that place, we'll live our lives_

 _We're so untouchable, yeah_

 _Ooh, come run away with me_

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _No hurry 'cause a love like this is forever (this is forever)_

 _They don't even know a thing_

 _We'll show 'em all that we're much better together (better together)_

 _The love we got is so..._

 _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_

 _No hurry 'cause a love like this is forever (forever)_

 _They don't even know a thing_

 _We'll show 'em all that we're much better together (together)_

 _The love we got is so untouchable_

 _"Thanks, baby. I love you," I said to Logan as I tilted my head to give him a kiss._

 _"I love you, baby," he gave me another kiss._

 _"You know, I just want to cuddle here with you and bring the kids here with us..."_

 _"Go for them," and I did._

 _I got my two boys and brought them to my room even though both of them were asleep. I laid down with them and Logan held us close._

 _Perfect morning_

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **I'll update soon!**

 **BTR-Untouchable**

 **Have a magical day :):)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 _"Promise you're going to be happy and that you'll have fun on your birthday, baby. Please promise me?" Logan said._

 _"Logan-"_

 _"Baby, please?"_

 _"I promise. Just don't leave my side. Please. I want you with me all day. Don't go," I begged. He smiled at me and held me closer._

 _"I won't leave. I promise," he gave me a soft kiss._

 **XXXX**

 _"Happy Birthday, sweetie," Mr. Henderson hugged me._

 _"Thank you," I said._

 _"Are you okay? You don't seen very excited..." Mrs. Henderson noted. We are at Shane's place because he and Nick planned everything for my birthday here._

 _"I'm just a bit tired..." I said. I wasn't completely lying, but thatbwas obviously not my main reason._

 _Last year, I didn't get to spend my birthday with Logan because I was on that stupid vacation. I could have totally spend my day with him, but both of us were being childish and running away from our problems. And now? Now I regret leaving even though I know it was the right thing to do. Logan and I weren't in a good place, but I could have stayed and he and I could have talked._

 _"You can leave the kids with us tonight if you wanr?" Mrs. Henderson offered._

 _"It's fine. I'm really not feeling today..." I confessed._

 _"It's your birthday! I know you miss him and I know you want him here, but trust me, It'll get better..." Mr. Henderson told me._

 _They went to sit down and Franco quickly went to hug them. And my mom went to sit with them carrying Billy._

 _"Having a good time?" Shane asked me._

 _"Yeah. Thanks for the party! I really appreciate it," I smiled at him._

 _"I'd do anything for you," he said with a soft smile. He is sweet._

 _"Shane, thanks for everything you do for me..." I didn't want anyone else to hear our conversation, but it wasn't a problem because everyone else were talking to each other. "And I'm being honest here, I hope that one day I can provide to you what you want. I hope that one day you and I get together. I really do. Thank you," his smile grew bigger and bigger._

 _"Thank you," he said and then he gave me a hug. "And I want to give you this," he handed me a gift bag._

 _"You didn't have to give me a present," I told him._

 _"Well too bad because I got you two gifts that's the first one I got you, but there is also this one..." he pointed to a large rectangle box by the wall and I smiled. I took a knife and he helped me get what was inside the box out. I gasped once I saw what it was. It was a painting of Logan, Franco, and I. Out of anyone, Shane was the last person I thought would give me a gift that related to Logan..._

 _"Shane..." was all I could say._

 _"I hope you like it! That was the first thing I got you and here is the other..." he handed me a gift bag. I took a box out of the ba and opened it. It was a pearl necklace and pearl earings along with a ring with a pearl, so basically all pearls, which was beautiful._

 _"Shane..." I repeated. I gave him a hug and smiled. "Thank you! You're so sweet..." he kept hugging me, but I allowed him to._

 _"Do you like your gifts?"_

 _"I love them! Thank you!"_

 _The rest of the afternoon we stayed at Shane's apartment. It's already 11 p.m. and some people still hadn't left. I had to excuse myself from my own party because I had to get my kids home. Of course, I thanked Nate and Shane for arranging my party and everything._

 _Once I got to my apartment, I was quick to hang the painting Shane gave ne. It's the BEST gift ever._

 _"You had fun?" Logan asked me. I love it when he appears. I know it's all my mind, but still._

 _"Yeah..." I said hugging him._

 _I walked back to my room where Franco was still wide awake._

 _"Mami, I wan daddy!" He said making me smile._

 _"Come on," I sat him next to me and grabbed my computer. I turned it on and then went to YouTube and searched BTR. Franco pointed at a video and I clicked on it._

 _"Daddy!" Franco exclaimed._

 _"Daddy," I repeated._

 _It was a video of the guys doing an interview ans they couldn't stop laughing. After that video, Franco pointed at another one and it was a video of an entire BTR concert. Franco loved listening to his dad and uncles sing. He loves listening and dancing to Windows Down._

 _Franco fell asleep about fifteen minutes before the video ended. I kept viewing videos and they definitely made my day ten times better._

 **XXXX**

 **September 6th**

 _"Bridgit, we're on our way to your apartment," my mom said through the phone._

 _"Mom, no offense, but I really want to be alone today. I don't want to see anybody," I said my voice cracking._

 _One year._

 _One year with out him._

 _It's been the hardest year of my entire life._

 _"Baby girl, I know you're not feeling well today, but all we wanr is to be with you,"_

 _"Mom, I want to be home with my kids and that's it," I insisted._

 _"Sweetie, we're already close to the parking lot," my mom said._

 _"Ughh, you guys are so annoying..." I snapped. "Use your key because I'm not going to get up..." I hunged up._

 _I want to be alone with my kids. I don't want to see anybody else. It's the worst day of my life._

 _"Baby, I don't want to see you like this," Logan said hugging me._

 _"Why did you leave me?" I cried in his arms._

 _"Hey," he didn't know what to say. All he did was hug me and held me close. "I love you,"_

 _"I love you too,"_

 _Franco was asleep but I'm pretty sure he is about to wake up and Billy is awake eating a lollipop. He really loves lollipops. Especially the green apple flavor ones.  
_

 _About five minutes later, my mom walked in my room._

 _"Mom, can you at least leave me alone in my room? I'm not even playing... It's really annoying..."_

 _"I know you want to be alone. I get it. I was just going to ask if you're going to the dinner tonight...?"_

 _"Why would I go to a place where supposedly my husband is, but not really because his body found?" My voice cracking multiple times._

 _"Sweetie, you need to let everything out,"_

 _"Mom, please leave me alone in my room... Please," I begged. She got out withour even arguing, wich was a good thing._

 _Just like I guessed earlier, Franco woke up, but kept on snuggling close to me._

 _"Hey, baby. Are you still tired?" I whisperd to him._

 _He hugged me and I hugged him back._

 _"I wan foo," he said still sleepy. He makes me smile everyday._

 _"You want food already?" I asked him in my mommy's voice._

 _"I wan cookie," he said._

 _I got up and went to get some cookies that were in a backpack I carry whenever I go out with the kids._

 _"Here," I handed him a Ziploc bag with Oreos in it. He sat up and started eating his cookies._

 _Someone knocked on my door._

 _"Come on in," I said annoyed._

 _It's Nate._

 _Franco got really excited when he saw Nate._

 _"Oh it's you. I thought it was my parents," I said._

 _I'm okay with Nate being here._

 _"They are out there," he informed me._

 _"I know... Mom asked me if I was going to the dinner tonight where "Logan is" and it is really annoying," I said._

 _"Why don't you not want to do?"_

 _"Because I know Logan is not really there... So why go and pretend like he is?" I asked._

 _"True... don't worry and please don't stress. I am not going anywhere and I'm going to stay here with you," he said._

 _"Thanks, Nate. You're the B.O.M.B.," I said making him smile and laugh._

 _"I love you, B," he said sitting next to me and hugging me._

 _"I love you even more," I said._

 _"That is totally not possible..." we kept hugging and then he pulled away looking directly at my eyes and the he suddenly gave me a quick, small kiss. "Nate!" I said shocked._

 _"Sorry," he quikly apologized. "I don't know why I did that," he quickly said and I laughed._

 _"It was bound to happen at one point, right?" He looked at me confused and then laughed. "We are best friends," I reminded him._

 _"I guess you are right," he laughed and I laughed._

 _"So... this is awkward..." I said and he hugged me again. "Yeah... umm... let's no tell Caitlin about what just happened..." I said._

 _"Or Shane..." Nate added._

 _"Agreed," I said._

 _Then someone else knocked on my door. It's Mrs. Henderson._

 _"Hi, sweetie," She said coming in._

 _"Hey, Mrs. Henderson. How are you?" I asked her as I stood up to give her a hug._

 _"Good, sweetie. I'm glad you're looking good too!"_

 _"Yeah well this goofball always knows how to make my days better," I said referring to Nate._

 _"How are you, Nate?"_

 _"I'm good, Mrs. Henderson. How are you?"_

 _"Good. Sweetie, why aren't you going to the dinner tonight?"_

 _"Mrs. Henderson, I really wouldn't like to take Fanco and Billy there... Plus, I wouldn't feel comfortable being there..."_

 _"I understand, sweetie..."_

 _Then she left and everyone in my apartment left except Nate._

 _"You sure you don't want to go?"_

 _""I'm sure..." I said and stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Hey, you want to sing a song?"_

 _"Sure! Which one?"_

 _"Our favorite one," I said._

 _I didn't even have to say which song._

 _I went to get us both a guitar and then we started playing._

I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid

I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain

We're living a lie, living a lie, this needs to change

We're out of time, we're out of time and it's still the same

We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do

You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you

You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow

But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone

I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise from all around

I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge of breaking down

Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride and ditch this town

To keep it alive, keep it alive, don't make a sound

We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do

You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you

You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow

But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be

I never want to take that final look

I'll turn another page, won't close the book

We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do

You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you

You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow

But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone

Let us be alone, let us be alone

 _"This song is probably the best job we've done," Nate said._

 _"I agree on that one," I said._

 _"So what do you want to do today?" He asked me._

 _"Get my song book and write songs...?" I asked._

 _"Let's get started!" He said making me smile._

 _Nate is the best._

 **I think we can agree that Nate and Bridgit were going to kiss at one point. It's their secret!**

 **Demi Lovato- Stop the World**

 **Have a nice day,**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **December 24th**.

 _"It's Christmas Eve!" Presley exclaimed._

 _"Yeah, captain obvious," Katie said laughing._

 _"You guys remind me of how my brothers and I used to be..." I said also laughing._

 _The Hendersons, Knights, Maslows, Penas, and my family all got together for today and tomorrow, We always spend Christmas together. We always have since our parents knew each other._

 _"So presents today or tomorrow?" Mom asked._

 _"What if we each open one gift and the rest tomorrow?" I suggested._

 _"But you're not going to be here tomorrow..." my mom said._

 _"I am going to here... I'm just going to stop by the Grey's tomorrow... Plus, the gifts that I bought for my kids are at my apartment... And the gifts that I bought for the rest are here..." I said._

 _Shane invited me over today and tomorrow, but I said that tomorrow is better. I got him and Paul each a designer watch. I got Nate and Jason each special designed guitars. I got Mrs. Grey a one of kind hand bag and I got the girl some designer clothes and other things. I got my niece, Denise a bunch of toys._

 _My little girl turned three years old last month._

 _My little boys are also getting a bunch of toys and clothes. Franco loved decorating our Christmas tree. He got very excited. For Christmas, I always have a big Christmas tree, but this time I just had a medium-sized tree because it's in my apartment._

 _Logan and I only had two Christmas together as husband and wife and he never understood why I liked havig a huge Christmas tree, but he knew that it's my favorite holiday. This is the second Christmas without him, but it's definitely better than last year._

 _"Which movie do you guys want to watch?" My dad asked. We are all in our pajamas and we are at the theater room that my dad has in his house._

 _"How the Ginch Stole Christmas!" Katie and Presley said at the same time._

 _"Yay!" Franco said clapping his hands._

 _"Okay! The boss spoke and he gets what he wants!" My dad said._

 _My boy loves any animated movie._

 _Billy was asleep in my arms, but I still managed to bent down to give my boy a kiss._

 _"Mami, I wan pop con," Franco said._

 _"You want pop corn? Okay. You want juice?" I asked him._

 _"Yeah," he said smiling at me._

 _I went to get him some pop corn and some juice. I sat him next to me and got a blanket. Billy eas waking up, but he is a very quiet and calm baby. He woke up but stayed snuggling closer to me. We're in LA but it is cold outside._

 _From: Shane_

 _How is your Christmas Eve going?_

 _XGreyXX_

 _To: Shane_

 _Very nice. How is yours going?_

 _DUPRI_

 _From: Shane_

 _Nice. I want to see you..._

 _XGreyXX_

 _To: Shane_

 _Go to my apartment tonight...?_

 _From: Shane_

 _Sure :) I'll see you later...?_

 _XGreyXX_

 _To: Shane_

 _Yupp, I'm going to be at my parents all day. I'll probably be at my place around 8:30... Just s you know..._

 _From: Shane_

 _Okay great! xoxo_

 _XGreyXX_

 _Shane and I are still talking. He goes to the apartment all the time and we eat dinner at my place all the time. He loves playing with the kids and the kids love playing with him. My dad thought Shane and I were dating, but no, that is not the case. The media also thought that Shane and I were dating because there's always paparazzi go out to eat, but Shane cleared up all those rumors and said he is just being supportive right now, but things may change. It bothered me a bit when he added that comment but I didn't let it bother me._

 _"Bridgit, put your phone away," my dad ordered me._

 _"Yeah if Logan was here, he would tell you..." Presley dtarted speaking but got quieter as she realized what she was saying. "Sorry..." she apologized and everyone went silent._

 _"You're right," I said killing the silence. "He never liked having phones holidays," I said smiling._

 _Awkwardness fill the room, but then everybody got back to the movie. I actually did feel really uncomfortable, so I got out of the theater with Billy and went to the room that used to be mine before I got married. I left Franco with my dad._

 _The room is still the same. Pictures of Logan and I everywhere._

 _I placed Billy down in the bed and he smiled._

 _"Why are you so happy?" I asked him._

 _I took my phone and put on a BTR video and watched it with Billy._

 _"Da-da," what?_

 _"What did you just say?" I asked him smiling._

 _"Da-da!" He clapped his hands. He is ten months old and he hasn't been wanting to start talking._

 _"Baby, your daddy would be so happy to know you said dada first," I picked him up in the air. "Can you say mommy?" I asked him and he smiled._

 _He looked at a picture of Logan that was hanging in the wall and said, "Da-da,"_

 _"Come on, baby. Say mommy?"_

 _"Da-da!" He said again._

 _"Okay... I see... Now I know how your daddy felt when Franco wouldn't say daddy," I said placing Billy down again._

 _We continued watching the video and every time Logan would be shown, Billy would say 'dada.' Franco is like that too whenever we watch a video, so Billy probably got it from him._

 _"Where is Logan?" I murmured to myself. He always shows up when something exciting happens. This is exciting and he would be very happy. "Where are you baby?" I whispered to myself._

 _Then someone knocked on my door._

 _"Come on in," I said._

 _"What are you doing, sweetie?" Mrs. Henderson walked in._

 _"Nothing, ummm... I was showing Billy a video of Logan and he said dada," I told her smiling._

 _"Are you serious?" She asked smiling._

 _"Yupp, he made me so happy," I said looking at Billy._

 _"Logan would be very excited,"_

 _"I know. It's the first word Billy says, and I remember how upset Logan used to get when Franco wouldn't say daddy, so he would be very excited..."_

 _7:30_

 _"Why are you leaving so early?" My dad asked me, as I got Billy and took Franco's hand._

 _"I have to get home..." I didn't want to say that Shane would be going._

 _"But you didn't even eat...?" PJ said._

 _"I have to go... I'll come tomorrow," I said._

 _Franco said bye to all of them and then we left._

 _I got to my apartment at 7:50 and I turned the lights on the Christmas tree on. Some presents for my boys were there, but they will be more tomorrow morning._

 _Around twenty minutes later, someone, who I'm guessing is Shane, knocked on the door. I opened the door and it was Shane... dressed as Santa Claus. He had a big Santa bag full of presents_

 _"Santa!" Franco exclaimed making me laugh._

 _"What are you doing?" I asked Shane._

 _"Hohohoho! I'm making my favorite boys's wishes come true!" He said in a Santa voice._

 _"Come on in, Santa Claus," I followed along._

 _Shane, or Santa, came in and sat down. Franco wanted to give Santa cookies and milk, so we did. Santa played with the boys and told them stories. Then he gave them a lot of toys to open for tomorrow and he gave me some gifts too._

 _Then Santa had to go, but five minutes later Shane showed up. He gave me a hug and a kiss very close to my lips. I'll admit that made me smile._

 _"Hey," I said softly._

 _"Hey," he said still hugging me._

 _"Shay! Santa was here!" Franco said excitedly._

 _"Santa Claus was here!?" Shane said as if he was surprised._

 _"Yes!"_

 _"What did he say?"_

 _"Gave me presents!" Franco exclaimed._

 _He makes me so happy._

 _Shane sat down and we talked. Then we made some dinner for us and for the kids. We watched movies afterwards and then the kids fell asleep._

 _"Thank you for that," I said to him. "You made Franco really happy,"_

 _"Of course. I'd do anything for the boys. I love them to death. It's as if they were my kids," he said making me smile._

 _"You're really sweet," I smiled at him._

 _"Do you want me to come pick you up tomorrow?" He asked,_

 _"Ummm... I can't stay very long at your parents because I have to go to my family," I explained._

 _"I thought my family was like your family," he said pretending to be offended._

 _"No no no, of course you guys are like my family, but it'd be mean if I don't go to them..."_

 _"I understand, but I can still come pick you up tomorrow...?" I smiled at him._

 _"Sure," I replied. He smiled and got closer to me._

 _He placed his lips on mine and started kissing me. I brought him even closer to me and then sat on top of him with my lega wrapped around his waist. He stood up carrying me and walked to one of the guest room because he knew the kids were in my room._

 _He placed me down in the bed then took his shirt off as I looker at him. He climbed back on top of me and kissed me. My hands wondering around his body. He then took my shirt off and placed kisses down in my stomach and back up until he got to my neck._

 _"Shane," I finally managed to say._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I can't," I sais sitting up and putting my shirt back on._

 _"I understand," he put on his shirt and looked at me. "I'll see you tomorrow...?" he asked. I know what I was about to say was probably stupid, but I said it anyways. It wouldn't hurt to ask him._

 _"Stay here," I quickly said before he got a chance to walk out the room._

 _"What?" He asked confused, but smiling._

 _"Stay here tonight, and then we can leave tomorrow morning," I said._

 _"I don't have any clothes for tomorrow..."_

 _"Nate's apartment is literally like thirty seconds away..." I reminded him._

 _"Right, I'll ask him for clothes later. Sure, I'll stay," I smiled at him._

 _"You want to watch a movie?" I asked him._

 _"Yeah," he said._

 _I got up and grabbed a blanket, and then we went to the living room._

 _"Which movie?" He asked._

 _"Which ever you want is fine," I said. "I'll go get some snacks. What do you want to drink?" I asked him._

 _"Some wine, please," I went into the kitchen and got us both a glass of wine and something to snack on._

 _I came back to the living room and sat next to him. I pulled the blanket up to our necks and snuggled closer to him. It took him by surprise, but I knew he was enjoying it._

 _We continued watching movies until about one in the morning. We did share a few kisses. Well, a lot of kisses, but we still aren't together. Maybe Shane is the right person to move on with. My family and friends all have been pushing me to move on from Logan's death with Shane and that might happen very soon._

 _He went to the guest room to sleep and I went to my room._

 _I wanted Logan to appear, but he never did._

 _"I hope you're not mad, love" I murmured to myself. I'm hoping Logan doesn't get mas because Shane is here. "Merry Christmas, baby," I said before I fell asleep._

 _Hoping to see Logan in my dreams._

 **Hope you like it :)**

 **Happy Thanksgiving:):)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 _"Slept good?" Shane asked once I walked in to the living room._

 _"Yeah, how about you?"_

 _"I slept great! Last night was magical..." he said making me smile._

 _The truth is that I didn't sleep that good. I was really hoping to see Logan, but he never appeared. I knew he got mad, but I'm not going to blame Shane for it. I know Logan is mad that Shane stayed over and that we kiss multiple times, but still... I have to start moving on and Shane is going to help me. We are not together... yet._

 _"Ready to go?" He asked._

 _"Yupp," we got the kids and the thing ready and left._

 _We agreed to take my car because I had the car seats. Then he drove to his parent's house. We got there like 25 minutes later and he helped me by getting Billy._

 _"Hi, sweetie. How are you?" Mrs. Grey asked me._

 _"Good and you?"_

 _"I'm great!" She answered hugging me and taking Franco in her arms. Then I went to hug the rest._

 _We all ate breakfast together. It was like if we were one big happy family._

 _Denise and some other cousins of the guys and the entire familt opened Christmas presents. Even my boys got presents. Even I got presents._

 _"I love the guitar you got me! Thanks!" Jason said._

 _"You're welcome," I said as he hugged me._

 _My dad kept calling and calling me and after being at the Grey's for almost two hours, I left by myself because Shane didn't want to come. He said it'd be awkward._

 _"Where were you?" My dad asked once I got to his place._

 _"I went over to the Grey's..." I said placing Billy down._

 _"Well..."_

 _I took Billy's hand and walked towards the living room where Franco had already ran to._

 _"Finally we can an open our gifts!" Presley exclaimed as all the kids ran to get their presents._

 _Every one was very excited while opening their gifts. Franco and Billy also had a few gifts here and the rest were at home._

 _"Mami, look!" Franco exclaimed._

 _"That's so cool," I said as he showed me his toy and then he went to get another present. Gabe was helping Billy open his presents,_

 _"Hey, sweetie," Mrs. Henderson came from behind me._

 _"Hi," I smiled at her._

 _"Franco seems very excited,"_

 _"He sure is..." I said looking at my boy._

 _"I got you this gift," Mrs. Henderson said handing me the gift. It was very big._

 _"Thank you. Should I open it?"_

 _"I wouldn't advise it... Save it from when you are at your place..."_

 _"Okay," I simply said._

 _XXXX_

 _I got home and let my boys open their gifts. Well, Franco was being a big brother and decided to go help his brother open his gifts. While they were doing that, I sat next to them and opened the gift Mrs. Henderson gave to me. As I was opening it, I started noticing that it was a picture in a picture frame..._

 _I gasped once I saw the picture. It was Franco, Billy and I together with the spirit of Logan photoshopped into the picture. I couldn't help but tear up._

 _It's beautiful._

 _Who ever was able to placed the spirit of Logan wrapped around me and the kids is AMAZING._

 _XXXX_

 _"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted._

 _Everyone started giving hugs to everyone and I took my kids because I am very grateful to have them with me. A few seconds later, I felt hands in my waist from behind. I turned around and smiled when I saw Shane._

 _I am spending New Year's with him and the Grey's. They are always very welcoming and very caring._

 _"Happy New Year," he said hugging me and the kids._

 _"Happy New Year to you," I hugged him back._

 _After Christmas, Shane and I have spent almost every day together leading up to New Year's. We are not together... yet, but I have a feeling that that is going to change soon. I know he cares about me and the kids._

 _I'm honestly not looking to start a new relationship it's just... everybody... especially my parents and Logan's parents keep pressuring me to move on. Every time I see them they tell me to move on and to look for someone... And that someone is Shane to them. They think Shane should be the guy I move on with._

 _I'm pretty hesitant about that. Not because Shane is a bad guy, but because why would I move on with the person my husband hated the most? That to me is disrespectful. But should I be worried about that? Logan didn't like him at all and I'm pretty damn sure Logan would have liked to see me with Justin Bieber ten times than seeing me with Shane._

 _And I do love spending time with Shane... But sometimes it does feel like I'm only doing this to satisfied those who do want me to move on with him. Plus, the kids love him._

 _"Why are the boys still awake?" he said taking Billy in his arms._

 _"They kind of slept a lot yesterday," I said meaning a few hours ago. Because again, it's New Years._

 _"Tell me if you want me to drive you back to your place," Shane offered._

 _"Oh don't worry. My brother is driving because he left some of his stuff over there," I said talking about Justin._

 _"Okay," he smiled at me._

 _"Happy New Year, my love," Nate said hugging me._

 _"Happy New Year, fake husband," I said making him and Shane laugh._

 _We continued talking and then went on to wish the rest a happy New Year. There's only one person who I wish was here spending New Years with me. He would make everything a billion times more better._

 _Logan did appear on Christmas day when I was putting our boys to sleep. He was mad about the whole Shane situation. He was NOT happy at all. We did fight, but everything turned out better when I told him that I will always only love him. And it's the truth. The only truth._

 ** _XXXX_**

 _"Thanks for dropping us off," I said._

 _"You're welcome," Justin said. "I had to get my stuff either way,"_

 _"Franco, say bye to your uncle Justin," I said. Franco ran towards Justin and wrapped his arms around Justin's legs. It was really cute._

 _"Bye, little one. Love you," he said placing a kiss on his forehead and a kiss on my cheek._

 _"I'll see you later," I said to him as he walked out the door._

 _"Bye, love you,"_

 _"Love you too," he gave me a hug and then left._

 ** _XXXX_**

 _February 9th_

 _6:10 p.m._

 _"You want to go out to dinner?" Shane asked me._

 _"Sure," I said over the phone._

 _"I'll go pick you up... You and the kids, okay?" he said._

 _"Yeah, I'll see you soon,"_

 _"Okay. Be ready in forty minutes?"_

 _"Yeah, bye," I said hanging up._

 _I looked at the kids who were asleep and went to take a quick shower. As I was taking a shower, I started thinking about my future. What will my future look like? A happy life?_

 _I took around ten minutes to take a shower and then I quickly changed. I put on some high waisted jeans with a crop top. Franco and Billy woke up to my advantage because I didn't want to have to wake them up. I changed them into matching outfits and it was very cute._

 _I left my curly hair down and once I was ready Shane rang the bell. He is always on time._

 _"You look lovely," he said._

 _"Thanks, so do you..."_

 _"I look lovely?" he asked laughing._

 _"Shut up," I laughed... "We should go in my car. That way we won't have to change any car seats..." I said._

 _"Well... actually, I went and bought some car seats so I can have some... That way we won't struggle..." I smiled at him._

 _"Thanks..."_

 _"Ready to go?"_

 _"Yes, sir," I said smiling._

 _"Let's go!"_

 _We left in Shane's car and he drove to the beach where a picnic dinner ready. He carried Franco and I took Billy._

 _"You like it?" Shane asked._

 _"It's really cute," I said._

 _"Thanks. I will admit it wasn't me who did this," he said and I smiled at him._

 _"It's still really cute," I stand he smiled._

 _We sat down and we played with_ _the kids for a while before we got to eating._

 _"So we haven't talked about him at all," I quickly looked at Shane._

 _"Why do we need to talk about Logan?" I asked and then Franco said,_

 _"Dada?" I smiled at him._

 _"Just because... How do you deal with it?"_

 _"I'm okay now... At least I think I am..."I lied._

 _"Do you think he would like for you to move on?"_

 _"I don't know, Shane... I'm pretty sure he would..." He leaned closer to me and caressed my cheek._

 _"I love you," he whispered to me._

 _"Shane..." I whispered._

 _Then he placed his lips on mine. He kissed me and I placed one of my hands in the back of his head. We kept in kissing and then he pulled away._

 _"I can help you restart your life. I'm here for you," he said._

 _"I know you are..."_

 _"Bridgit, let me help you... Let me be in your life. Can we start over again?" He said holding my hands and looking at me and the kids ._

 _It took me a bit of time to finally answer. I mean everyone wants me to move on and they always tell me Shane is the best option for me. I think it's time for me to start moving on even though I think it's going to be impossible_

 _I turned to look at my kids. They need another person to look up to. They don't have Logan anymore. I'm doing this for them and for everyone else who wants me to move on..._

 _"Yes ," I finally answered and Shane smiled at me and gave me a hug._

 _"I promise I'll do everything and anything to make you the happiest person on this universe!" He said excitedly._

 _"Shane, I don't want to hurt you. Please just know that I'm trying my best to move one... But it's hard... I don't want to hurt you..." I said._

 _"I know... Still, I'll always be with you," he said making me smile._

 _"Thank you for everything," I said and he gave me a soft kiss._

 _"You're welcome. I'll always be here for you and the kids, who are now basically my kids..."he said making me smile._

 _"Can you give me another hug?" I asked him._

 _He didn't say anything. All he did was pull me closer to him._

 _"I love you, Bridgit," he whispered. "You and the kids," he added softly. I smiled, but didn't say anything this time._

 _We then continued eating. Once we were done Shane had a guy bring some presents for my boys. They got really excited. Well Franco did. Billy kind of did._

 _"You didn't-" I started speaking but Shane didn't let me finish._

 _"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to," he said._

 _"Thank you," I said. We ended up running around the beach and it was a moment where I truly felt happy. "You know you're one of the few people who can actually make me smile and make me happy for real..." he smiled once he heard those words._

 _"I do anything to make you and the boys happy..." I smiled again._

 _Restarting my love life will not be easy Logan is still the only one I love and no one is ever going to change that. My love for Logan will live on forever._

 _No matter what._

 **How everyone had a blessed Christmas.**

 **Sorry for taking forever to update.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Have a great day :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **February 27th 2012**

 _Today is my baby's birthday. I can't believe he's one already. Thirteen days ago was supposed to be my fourth wedding anniversary with Logan. That day was pretty harsh and I was being a little rude towards Shane but I apologized and he forgave me. Logan hasn't appeared whatsoever. It's been like that for the last few days._

 _I know he knows about Shane._

 _I know this is all in my mind too._

 _It's like I'm going crazy._

 _"Where do you want me to place the cake and cupcakes?" Shane asked me. We are having a small party for Billy with all of our closest friends and family._

 _"In the middle of the table were some presents are," I told him. Shane has been pretty amazing ever since we started dating._

 _Mrs. And Mr. Henderson were very happy about it and that makes me happy. The only thing is that Logan hasn't appeared at all_

 _"Mami?" I heard Franco calling me. My baby boy keeps on growing up and I don't like that. Franco changed a lot when it comes to appearance. His hair seemed to be dark brown, but it's really a light brown color. A mix of my hair color and Logan's hair color. He does have my dad's smile. He has a few similarities to Logan. Like the most obvious, the dimples and eyes. Not the eye color though. He has them like my dad too. Light brown. Franco also has my attitude. He likes to have fun and go on many adventures. Logan liked those things too, but he was more chill._

 _Again, billy is the one who inherited what seems all of Logan physical appearances. He looks nothing like me. Dark brown hair color. Chocolate colored eyes. The dimples. The smile. The eyes. The color of the eyes. Everything like his father. I love that though. And of course, Logan's attitude was passed down to Billy. Billy is a very quiet baby, but he can be really fun and laugh a ton. He also gets jealous. Just like his father._

 _"Yes, baby?"_

 _"I wan cup cakes," I smiled at him and bent down to talk to him._

 _"I'll give you cake later okay? You need to eat first, okay?"_

 _"No, Mami. I want cake!" He said making a sad face._

 _I told him to help me move some stuff in order to have him think about the cake, which did work._

 _"Hey, I love you," Shane said randomly as he walked by me making me smile._

 _About an hour after everything was settled, some friends and family started showing up._

 _"Where's Billy?" Nate asked me._

 _"He's asleep. He should be waking up soon. He's been asleep for like three hours now..." I said._

 _He and Caitlin went to play with Franco in the room where he has all his toys._

 _"Hey, sweetie," My dad hugged me._

 _"Hi," I said as I also hugged Angela._

 _"Where's my little boy?" My dad asked me._

 _"Which one?" I asked laughing_

 _"Where are my boys?" He asked again._

 _"Franco is playing with Nate and Caitlin. Billy is sleeping, but like I told Nate, he should wake up soon..."_

 _Just when I finished saying that, Shane showed up in the living room carrying Billy. He saw me and quickly gave me his arms to carry him. I took him in my arms and sat in the couch._

 _"Hey, you still sleepy?" I asked him. He snuggled closer to me and I placed a kiss on his forehead. "Who's turning once year old today? My little boy is," I hugged him and then gave him another kiss. "You want to go with Shane?" I asked Billy and he nodded slowly. Shane saw him and came to carry him. My dad had gone to the kitchen._

 _"Do you think one day they'll think of me as their dad?" Shane asked, which took me by surprise._

 _"Umm... I hope one day you'll be the father figure they need. I think they will... They both love you already," I said and he smiled._

 _"Should I changed him in other clothes?" Shane asked._

 _"Yes, please," Said smiling_

 ** _Shane's POV_**

 _My life has been complete ever since Bridgit and I started dating. I love being with her and the kids, but sometimes I do wish the kids were really mine and hers not Logan's and hers._

 _I'm still happy I get to be in their life. That's all that matters._

 _I walked in Billy's room with him to change him in new clothes since he just woke up._

 _"You're really handsome, Billy," I said to him. He smiled. "You look so much like him..."_

 ** _Bridgit's POV_**

 _"You look so much like him..." I heard Shane say to Billy._

 _I was about to walk into Billy's and Franco's room but I decided to eavesdrop which is probably won't buy I wanted to hear what Shane was going to say._

 _"He was a very nice guy, but we never really got along because I loved your mommy and you daddy and her were married. He loved your mother very much. He and I actually have that in common. I'm pretty sure he looks over you, Franco, and your mother..." My heart is aching._

 _I love that Shane is being so sweet. I looked into the room just for a few seconds and saw that Shane was done changing Billy buy he was sitting with him now._

 _"I promise you to make you , your brother, and your mommy very happy. You guys are my life now. My priority," he continued._

 _I smiled and prepared myself to walk in the room._

 _"Hey," I walked in as if I had not heard a thing._

 _"Hey, I just got done changing him," Shane said and I smiled. He said up and I walked towards him._

 _"Thank you," I said._

 _"Oh it was nothing," he said._

 _"Well thank for you changing him but that's not what I was talking about. Thank you for everything. Thank you for taking care of the kids and doing everything and anything to make me happy," I said and before he could say anything I placed my lips on his. We continued kissing him until Billy placed his hand in our faces making us laugh._

 _"You're very welcome," Shane said._

 _I gave him another kiss and we walked back to the living room where Mrs. And Mr. Henderson and Presley were. They were just walking in._

 _Billy got really excited to see his grandma. Ever since he first said 'dada' he's been talking more and more._

 _"Grawma!" Billy said excitedly._

 _"Hi, baby boy," Mrs. Henderson walked towards Shane because he was carrying Billy and took him in his arms._

 _Franco came in the living room running towards his grandpa._

 _Mr. Henderson carried him and then he and Mrs. Henderson walked into the kitchen were my parents are. My mom and step dad showed up right after that along with Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Dani, Justin, Jo, James, Jason, Cat, PJ, Skylar, and other friends showed up not that long after my mom._

 _"Hey you little, chucky!" Justin said to Franco and I hit his arms._

 _"Don't call my son chucky, you stupid asshole," I said to him._

 _"Oh no. He's the most handsome little guy. He and Billy, but Franco can really be a very crazy little guy," he said._

 _Mrs. Knight and Katie were the last ones to show up_.

 _"Sweetie, how's everything with Shane going?" Mrs. Henderson asked me. I walked back into my room, so I guess she followed me._

 _"Yeah, he's really caring and the love he has for the kids is unbelievable. He's great!" I said._

 _"You love him?"_

 _"I don't think I can ever love anybody besides my kids and Logan," I honestly responded quickly. "I have a love for Shane. But the love is very far from being the kind of love I had for Logan," I added._

 _"Sweetheart, I know you love Logan. I know you'll always love him. Don't let that love that you have for him stop you from moving on. I don't want you to be hurting yourself or even Shane..."_

 _"I know," I simply said._

 _We went back to the living room and then we all ate. After that Jo and James made an announcement._

 _"Guys we have good news," Jo said Everyone got quiet_

 _"Jo and I are getting married," James said making me and Mrs. Knight almost choke. What? I knew Jo and James were kind if serious but not as serious as this._

 _Everyone went to congratulate them and I stood where I was processing everything. Jo and James are getting married. Jo has a kid with Kendall. James and Kendall were best friends._

 _I mean, I am happy for them_

 ** _XXXX_**

 _"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday little Billy. Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone sang as we all stood around the cake. I took a picture of Billi, Franco, and I and then another with along with Shane._

 _We a ate cake and then we all talked and the kids watched movies._

 _I'll say Billy's first birthday was successful and fun. I decided that Selena, who is currently in Paris, would be the godmother and James will be the godfather for Billy. I still don't know when I'm going to baptize him and also Franco because I haven't baptize them. I cancelled everything after everything that happened with Logan._

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _April 11th_**

 ** _"_** _You finally decided to show up?" I asked Logan._

 _"You're dating him..."_

 _"He's helping me move on. You told me to move on," I said._

 _"Not with him," Logan almost screamed._

 _"What did you want me to do?" I screamed back. And he held me close to him as I kept on crying while holding on to him._

 _"Don't ended forget me... Don't love him the way you and lived each other. Please..." Logan cried too_

 _"That will never happen," I said_

 _"But why did you move on with him?" He screamed again._

 _"Logan, everyone wanted me to move on..." I said my voice cracking._

 _"You know what, move on with him. Do what ever the hell you want!" He said crying. I was about to say something but he disappeared._

 _I woke up from my sleep not to long after that. I hate when I fight with him. I hate it so much._

 **XXXX**

 _Shane showed up later that morning. The media found had stories about Shane and I and they obviously figured out that Shane and I are dating. They took it well though. The fans are still as supportive and I did tell my mom to release a statement saying that I have been working on music, which got a ton of people really excited._

 _Jo and James are still planning their wedding. James is obviously having Carlos as the best man and Jo asked me to be the maid of honor. I , of course, couldn't say no because that would have been rude. But I have got to admit that it is weird seen James and Jo planning a wedding._

 _Who could have thought that this would happen to us? Not me that's for sure. I had this vision on my mind of Logan and I expanding our family and being together for the rest of our lives._

 _I guess that's not what was planned for us..._

 _I'm still upset that Logan and I argued but I didn't let it get to me._

 ** _XXXX_**

 _Later that day, I met up with Jo to help her plan her wedding._

 _"Bridgit, which invitation do you like better?" Jo asked but I wasn't really listening. "Bridgit?" She said... Still I wasn't listening... "Bridgit!' She smacked my arm._

 _"Oww... what?' I whined_

 _"I asked you what invitation do you bloke better?" She repeated._

 _"Sorry. It's just that helping you plan your wedding reminded me of when I was planning my wedding to Logan..." I said and Jo smiled. "I remember one time Logan got really frustrated that he just asked me to go to Las Vegas with him and get married. It was really cute and funny," I recalled._

 _We talk about it for a few minutes and then got back to Jo's wedding._

 ** _Hope you guys like it!_**

 ** _Sorry I didn't respond to some of you on your reviews and others on messages. For some reason it wouldn't let me check anything._**

 ** _I hope you guys are starting the New Year well._**

 ** _Have a blessed day._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **June 10th 2:45**

 _June has been such a busy month. Shane has been doing a few shows by himself and Jo and James are getting married in EIGHT days. It's crazy and weird._

 _"Are you coming to my show?" Shane asked me._

 _"Duhhhh! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I said._

 _We are in his apartment laying down on the couch. Both of the boys are at sleep because Shane had been playing with them all morning._

 _"Shouldn't you be rehearsing for your show?" I asked Shane a few second later._

 _"I'd rather be here with you and the kids. I don't want to stress too much," he said and I smiled._

 _We talked about it for a few more minutes and then he changed the subject._

 _"You know Dani wants to have another kid...?" Shane asked._

 _"Yeah, she told me..." I said. "She said she's been trying. Her and Justin want another kid really bad, but nothing seems to happen..."_

 _"Do you plan on having more kids?" Shane asked._

 _"Not right now, no. Both of my boys are still little..." I said._

 _"Yeah, and adorable..." he said making me smile. "So are Jo and James having a big wedding?"_

 _"Nope, just family and of course your family," I said._

 _"Are you going to want me to go with you?"_

 _"Of course!" I answered quickly. "You are my boyfriend..." I said and he smiled._

 _Like I said before, Jo asked me to be her Maid of Honor. I wasn't sure what to say because c'mon... She is getting married to Kendall's best friend. It's really weird. I can't comment on it too much though because I'm dating Shane... and we all know Logan hated Shane. I guess we both chose good, but weird decisions._

 _I'm happy for both of them, though... Sophia will get a father figure and that's really important. And I know James loves Sophia very much. He's been taking care of her, Franco, and Billy so much. He and also Carlos have been super over protective with the kids and over Jo and I too. I love the guys to death and they will always be in my life not matter what._

 **XXXX  
**

 **4:50**

 _"Ready to go?" Shane asked me._

 _"Yupp," I said getting my stuff and the kids's stuff. "Franco, Billy! C'mon let's go," I said loud enough so they could hear me. Billy, of course, is now walking. He started a month after his birthday... He also says more words... He just doesn't like to talk much. He is a very quiet and shy baby._

 _Shane drove to the theater he is performing at and he went to warm up. The show isn't starting until six._

 _"Hi, sweetie," Mr. Grey came to hug me._

 _"Hey," I said hugging him. He took both Billy in his arms and hugged Franco, who was holding my hand._

 _"Every time I see them, it's like they've grown so much," he said._

 _"I know. I don't want them to grow up," I said. "Where's Mrs. Grey?" I asked._

 _"She's on her way here with your mom, actually," he said and I smiled. "Dani called saying she is on her way with Justin and some friends... Some fans got here super early... They are outside right now," that gave me an idea._

 _"Around how many fans are out there?" I asked him._

 _"I talked to them... There's two guys and five girls, why?"_

 _"I feel like going out there. Do you mind taking Billy?" I asked._

 _"Of course not. You want me to take Franco?"_

 _"I'll take him, thanks!" I headed outside and the fans's jaws fell to the ground once they saw me._

 _"Oh my god!" One girl said. They all seem to be in their late teen or early twenty years. Except for one girl, who was very little._

 _"Hi, guys!" I said._

 _"I can't believe you're here! And Franco is so cute," another girl said as Franco asked me to carry him, but I didn't because I sat on the concrete with the girls and guys._

 _"Thank you guys so much for coming to support Shane!"_

 _"Are you going to hang out with us? Oh my god..." A guy said._

 _"Yeah, there's still some time left until the show..." I smiled._

 _"I'm Amanda, this is Ariana, that's Lucy, Britney, Mak, Lucas, and Andrew," Amanda introduced her friends.  
_

 _"Nice to meet you guys," I said and then I turned to look at Franco._

 _"You wanna say hi?" I asked him and he came closer to me and snuggled very closely._

 _"Is he shy?" Ariana asked._

 _"Not really. Only around people he doesn't know," I said._

 _"Mak is shy around people too. She is twelve years old though..."  
_

 _"Hi, Mak," I said and she waved back_

 _They are still shocked that I'm here with them._

 _"Are you releasing new music soon?" Andrew asked me._

 _"I've been working on some music... But I'm not planning to release anything this year. I really don't know when I'll release music..."_

 _"You owe new music to us!" Britney said and I laughed._

 _"Excuse her," Lucas said. "She is the open-minded one," he said making me laugh._

 _"I've been inspired to write music through out my 'break' and it's been nice having not to work..." I said._

 _"Do you miss Logan?" Mak asked._

 _"Mak!" Amanda said harshly._

 _"It's okay... don't worry. I get asked that question a lot by my family members, so it doesn't bother me," I smiled at them. "And yes, Mak. I do miss Logan... Did you used to like Big Time Rush?" I asked her._

 _"I still do!" she said and I smiled._

 _"What's your favorite song?_

 _"Music Sounds Better With You... because I saw Logan in an interview saying it was about you," she said making me smile._

 _We continued talking and they told me that some of them were currently in College. I took pictures with all of them and then I went back inside._

 _I went to go get Billy and then went to where Shane is._

 _"Hey, where were you?" Shane asked me._

 _"I went outside and talked to some of your fans. Hung out with them for a bit," I said sitting down in one of the chairs in his dressing room._

 _"You miss your fans don't you?"_

 _"Of course. My fans are everything to me,"_

 ** _XXXX_**

 _"Hi, sweetie," I turned around and saw Mr. and Mrs. Henderson and Presley._

 _"Hey," I hugged them and then Billy quickly asked to go with his grandma._

 _"We came to see Shane perform. We were home bored with nothing to do," Mr. Henderson said laughing making me smile._

 _"I'm glad you guys came," I said._

 _"Dude, guess what?" Presley asked getting closer to me._

 _"Presley, don't talk like that to Bridgit," Mrs. Henderson said._

 _"Don't worry we talk like that all the time," I said laughing._

 _"Yeah, plus she's my sister in law," Presley said making me laugh._

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _June 18th_**

 _"I know pronounce you husband and wife. James, you may now kiss the bride," James smiled and then Jo and him kissed. I'm very happy for truly deserve to be happy. The kissed and a few minutes after that the guests went to sit down at the table. Jo and James didn't want to get married by church. Well, it was mostly Jo... My dad allowed them to have the ceremony and party at his place._

 _Everyone did a good job of decorating the back yard. Especially with the white flowers._

 _Carlos took my hand since he was the best man and we walked to our table. Sammy was sitting there and so was Shane. One of the guys's friends and his girlfriend were sitting with us too. Franco and Billy were both sleeping, which was good._

 _"Can I go tomorrow for them? I want to take them to Chuck E. Cheese!" Carlos said making me smile._

 _"Of course you can go for them. Just call me before you go for them," I said._

 _"Maybe tomorrow night we can make dinner and we can all hang out," Shane suggested._

 _"Yeah, that'd be cool. What should we make?" Carlos asked._

 _"Maybe we should make some hamburgers...?" Sammy suggested._

 _"Yes!" I said laughing._

 _"Then it's settle. I'll buy the things. We should go to a park and make them...?" Shane said._

 _"Yeah, the park is going to be fun. Plus, the kids can play around. And I'll bring some drinks and dessert," Carlos said._

 _A few minutes Jo and James had heir first dance as husband and wife. That did make me tear up a little. Shane held my hand all the time._

 _"B, Franco woke up and he didn't want to come down. Gabe is with him," Presley came and whispered to me after Jo and James finished dancing._

 _"Okay, thanks," I said getting up and going up to 'my' room._

 _"Where's mommy's little boy?" I said walking into the room. "Hi, baby," I said sitting down in bed with him.  
_

 _"Around how many people are out there?" Gabe asked._

 _"Not a lot. Just friends and family..." Gabe hadn't been wanting to go out._

 _"Nahh, I'd rather stay here with Billy," he said._

 _"Okay," I said. "Thanks,"_

 _I put Franco on his feet and walked out of the room with him holding my hand._

XXXX

 _After the guests left, Jo and James were leaving for their honeymoon. They were going to Paris and then going to Italy. They are just going for three weeks and I told Jo to leave Sophia here with me. I love my little girl and I have the kids, so they can play together._

 _"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Jo asked me for the hundredth time._

 _"Yeah, don't worry about it," I said._

 _"Well, I'll call you often and if you need someone to look after her then call Mrs. Knight. Okay?"_

 _"Jo, don't worry about it," I said again._

 _She hugged me and then I hugged James._

 _"I love you, B," he said._

 _"I love you too," I said hugging him._

 _They hugged Sophia and then they left._

 _Shane drove us home and he stayed over for about two hours._

 _"I love you," he said before leaving._

 _"Love you too," he gave me a kiss then he left. "Kids, let's go to bed!" I said loud enough so they could hear me._

 _They did not want to go to sleep, so we ended up watching movies in bed. Sophia didn't cry whatsoever and Jo called like twenty thousand times._

 _XXXX_

 _The next day, instead of Carlos taking my boys we all decided to go together. It was him, Sammy, Shane, and I. We went to breakfast at Chuck E. Cheese After that we went to different fun places._

 _We all went to the store around 5:30 p.m. and bought the things we needed to make the hamburgers. We took the things to the park and I called my in-laws, so they could come too. Shane called Nate and Caitlin who were with Dani and Justin, so they were on their way too._

 _The park that we went to was a private sort of park. It's really pretty. It has a lake and all._

 _"Franco, Sophia, you guys can go and play, okay?" I said to them and they quickly ran towards the play ground, we were right next to the playground, so it didn't matter if they went by themselves._

 _My in-laws got there soon and Presley took Billy to the swing._

 _"I brought apple pie," Mrs. Henderson said._

 _"Thanks!" Shane said taking it and placing it in a table._

 _I absolutely love family time._

 **Sorry I haven't updated you guys. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'll be wrapping up the flashbacks soon. AND we'll get to the actual good dramatic stuff. ;)**

 **I also updated New Chances so go read it!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Here we go...**

 **June 24th, 2012**

 **12:30 p.m.**

 _"Happy Birthday, baby girl," Jo said to Sophia. She called me through face time, so she could see Sophia._

 _"Happy Birthday, lovely," James said too._

 _Today is Sophia's birthday and Jo and James are still in their honeymoon. And since I am the most awesome aunt like ever, I'm doing everything I can to keep my girl happy._

 _"Mommy, I miss you," she said and I smiled. She said bye and then went back to playing with my boys._

 _She's turning two years old today. Two. Time flies._

 _"What are you guys doing?" Jo asked me._

 _"Well, we are waiting for Shane to come pick us up. We are going to take Sophia to an amusement park... Mrs. Knight and I planned a birthday dinner for her. So I'll make sure to take pictures and videos for you," I said._

 _"Thank you," she smiled. "We bought her some presents before the wedding and one of them specifically is supposed to be from her dad..." Jo said. "Can you go get it? Tell her it's from Kendall, who is still working to save people," I smiled._

 _"Of course, yeah. Where can I get your key to the apartment?" I asked her._

 _"We called. The people there know you're going," James answered._

 _"Okay. I think Shane just got here, so I have to go. Love you guys bye," I said as I hung up but not before they said 'bye' and 'love you too.' I heard the doorbell and went to open it._

 _I was right, it's Shane._

 _"Hey, ready?" he asked._

 _"Yeah, boys, Sophia, let's go," I called for them. I got the backpack that I carry with me and then we left._

 _We went to the Henderson's place and picked up Presley and Katie. They wanted to come along._

 _Sophia and my boys were crazy happy when they say we were arriving at the amusement park. We thought about going to Disneyland, but we agreed that it would be very tiring especially with three kids._

 _"Auntie B! Look!" Sophia exclaimed and I smiled._

 _We got out of the car and I took Sophia's hand, Shane carried Billy, and Presley and Katie had Franco._

 _"Where do we want to go first?" Shane asked. He and Presley looked at a map and decided to go to the closest ride for kids. On our way there, some fans noticed us and we took some pictures. It's fun, but I would appreciate if they would let us enjoy a family day._

 _We went to multiple roller coasters and we played several carnival games they had. It's very fun and it makes me very happy seeing my favorite people happy._

 _"He's still hot," Katie whispered in my ear and I smiled at her._

 _"Katie..." I said._

 _"It's true," she said making me laugh._

 _I remember her asking me for Shane's phone number a few years ago. It's very funny._

 **XXXX**

 _After leaving the amusement park we went back to my apartment and we each took a shower. The girls and Shane brought extra clothes. Mrs. Knight got there with some food and Shane left to go pick up a cake that I had ordered for Sophia. We ordered two because one of them was just for her. It was a small one. I also sent him to Jo's apartment to get the presents she was talking to me about._

 _"Did you call your parents, Bridgit?" Mrs. Knight asked me._

 _"Yeah, they're on their way here," well my mom and step dad are on their way. My dad and stepmom are currently not in L.A. they left two days ago to New York._

 _"Okay. What about your in-laws?" she asked._

 _"They're on their way too," I said._

 _30 minutes later and everybody was here. My family, my in-laws, Carlos, Sammy, PJ, Skylar, Justin and Dani. Nate and Caitlin weren't able to come. Jason and Cat had gone to San Diego, so they didn't come either. Shane got back too with the cakes and the presents._

 _"Auntie B," Sophia came to look for me and then pointed at her gifts._

 _"You want to open them?" I asked her and she nodded. "Okay, you can open them after you eat," I said._

 _After mostly everybody ate, Sophia ran towards her presents and sat down._

 _"Sophia, your mom and James got you these presents," I said getting down on my knees with her._

 _She took them and opened them._

 _"And this one is from your daddy Kendall," I said to Sophia. She took it and smiled._

 _"Daddy?" she repeated and I smiled. I looked up and saw Mrs. Knight smiling._

 _"Yeah, your daddy is still working and saving all those people your mom told you about..." I said softly. I felt so guilty saying those words._

 _She opened them too and smiled._

 _"Yay!" she exclaimed happily. Shane was taking a video of it, which was awesome because she was very happy when she opened that gift._

 **XXXX**

 _"She had so much fun today," I said to Jo and James. We were face timing again._

 _"Thank you! I wish I could have been there with my girl," Jo said and I smiled._

 _"OF course. I'll send you those videos and pictures tomorrow. I'm very tired right now... You should have seen her when she opened the gift you said was from Kendall... It was awesome," I said smiling._

 _"Yeah, she likes it when i talk about Kendall. It makes her very happy," Jo said._

 **XXXX**

 **August 17th**

 _"Happy Birthday, sweet love," I said to Shane and he smiled._

 _"Thanks, my love," he said hugging me._

 _My mom was taking care of my kids while Shane and I went out to eat to a fancy restaurant. I haven't really been out that much, and today is Shane's birthday so it's perfect._

 _We started talking about the past, which was fun._

 _"Remember when you're crazy ex girl friend Stella threatened me, but we never heard from her again?" I asked him laughing._

 _"That was fun, right?" he joked._

 **August 20th**

 _"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BRIDGIT AND NATE!" Everyone screamed._

 _Nate and I laughed and hugged each other._

 _It's fun turning 24 years old surrounded by the people you love. But not fun when you know you wish other people were with you._

 **September 6th, 2012**

 _Today is one of those days that I don't feel like doing anything. I don't want to see anybody and I don't want to talk to anybody._

 _I love my boys, but today all I want is to be alone._

 _All alone._

 ** _September 14th_**

 _My boys is three years old today. That's not good. I want him to stop growing up and I can't make that possible._

 _It's his birthday too. 25 years old. Old huh?_

 _I woke up today and the only people in my mind were him and my boys._

 _I miss him._

 **November 9th**

 _"I love you and I love being with you and the kids," Shane said. "I promise to make you the happiest girl in this universe. I can bring that light that you need in your life. Bridgit, will you marry me?"_

 _"Shane-" I gasped and wasn't able to talk._

 _I am so nervous right now. He said he wanted to take the kids and I out to eat. He brought us to the beach and had a very beautiful dinner table for us. I had no idea he was going to do this._

 _"Please, marry me?" he asked again._

 _I stayed quiet and tuned to look at Billy and Franco who were playing. My boys need a father. They need someone in their life they can look up to. I? I don't need to be married again. I don't want to be married again._

 _But I have to do what's best for my kids._

 _"Yes," I finally answered._

 _He smiled and took my hand and slipped the engagement ring in my ring finger. He got up and hugged me and I hugged him back._

 ** _November 27th_**

 _"Happy Birthday, pumpkin," I said to Denise. She hugged me and I hugged her back._

 _"Thanks Auntie, B," she said._

 _Everyone pretty much knew Shane and I are engaged._

 _I was shocked to know that Mrs. Henderson was the one ho suggested to Shane to propose to me. She even helped him design my ring. It's weird for me though. She's Logan's mom._

 ** _New Year 2013_**

 _2013 is going to be a good year. I just know it. I'm releasing a new album this year. Shane and I are getting married this year. We chose the date of June 8th. I actually am excited to marry him. He is such a sweetheart and I have feeling for him. Not completely love but I know I feel something for him._

 _Jo and James are expecting a baby girl!_

 _Jo found out she was pregnant about a month after she and James got married. I'm happy for her. She is very excited and so is James._

 _"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screamed. Shane hugged me and placed his lips on mine. I hugged him back and continued hugging him. We were spending New Year's with his family in New York. It's very fun._

 _I went to hug Shane's parents and then went around to hug the other. Justin was also here, so my parents were pretty upset that we weren't with them._

 ** _February 27th_**

 _"Happy Birthday, my little angel," I said to Billy. Why do my boys keep growing up? I hate it._

 _We have the typical birthday dinner tonight and I'm excited._

 _Shane and I have been dating now for a whole year and I am very happy with that too._

 _Planning the wedding has been so much fun and I can't wait for the actual day. It was very fun when it came to choosing a new dress. Some designers called me non stop trying to get me to choose them as designers for my dress._

 _Picking colors and everything is just fun._

 **June 8th**

 _Today is the day._

 _The day I marry Shane._

 **Present day...**

"What are you thinking?" Shane asked getting in bed with me. He had gone to see if Billy and Franco were asleep and they were.

"Back to the day you knocked on my door in my apartment..." I confessed.

Everything that has happened has been so crazy, but I am thankful for every moment in my life ever since Logan died.

"Every moment since then has been amazing. I love you,"

"Shane, you are so important to me. I have no idea what I would do without you," I said turning around to face him.

"You have no idea how much you saying that means to me," he said smiling and sat up and so did he. I turned to look at him and smiled. I got up and sat on top of him wrapping my legs around his waist. I placed my arms around his neck and he smiled. I placed a kiss on his neck and I felt his hands go underneath my shirt. I looked at him and he smiled and I smiled.

He leaned closer and placed his lips on mine. I took his shirt off and he took mine off. It is our last day in L.A. before going to Seattle to continue with tour and I am tired because I did a concert tonight, but still I want to show Shane that he does make me happy and that I am very glad he's in my life.

I'm truly happy right now.

 **Hope you guys like it! We are back to the present days! And I know I went through the years fast, but I wanted that section to be over!**

 **Review!**

 **Have a wonderful day.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **October 7th** (back to normal)

I didn't want to be mean, but I told Justin and Dani that it was better if they didn't come on tour with me. It's just too much. Katie, Presley, Mr. and Mrs. Henderson, Nate, Selena, and Shane are coming. I think that's enough. Plus, Denise goes to school and Dani was going to take her out to have her home schooled and I don't want that for my little girl because it sucks.

I know. I was home schooled. That's actually the problem I have right now. I don't know what I'm going to do with Franco. He just turned four and I have had a pre-school teacher come and teach him. He's a fast learner and I'm happy about that.

I was going to place him in a preschool, but I couldn't because they said 3-5 years, so when I tried to place him in Pre K before he turned 3 and they didn't let me. He then turned three and I had to wait another school year. I talked to some home schooling teachers and I found one that taught Franco Pre-K she still is. I'm paying her to teach Franco until September of next year when he will actually start Kindergarten.

Shane and I haven't really talked about it.

"Presley! Hurry up!" Mrs. Henderson screamed.

"I'm coming!" she replied.

We are leaving for Seattle and Shane and I came to pick the Hendersons up. I mean, they do live right next door.. The rest are on their way to the private plane. I got out of the car and Shane waited for us with the kids in the car.

We finally left and arrived at the plane. Everyone else was there, so we quickly left. The flight shouldn't be long. It's only about 2 hours and 38 minutes. Franco is sitting on top of me while we were in the air. He likes to look out the window and look for birds. Billy is with Nate and Selena, who I think make the cutest couple. Except they are not dating...yet.

"You packed everything?" Shane asked me.

"Yeah, I don't think I forgot anything..." I said.

He has been smiling non stop since last night. I know it makes him happy when we're together.

"Shane, look!" Franco said pointing out the window. There were so birds off in the distance.

"How cool!" Shane said and I smiled at them.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?" I said looking at him from the side sine he was still sitting on top of me.

"Does daddy Logan like birds?"

"What?" I said laughing. He is so random.

At least it made Shane laugh.

Franco turned to look at me and I smiled.

"Yeah, he does," I said,

Franco obviously still doesn't know that Logan passed away. I don't know how to tell him. Plus, he is still little and young. I want to wait until he is a bit older. He thinks the same as Sophia. He thinks his father is away working. He sometimes asks me if Logan hired Shane to protect us, which I don't know why I found that funny.

"Franco, come here," Presley called for him.

"You want to go with your aunt?" I asked him and he got off of me and walked towards Presley.

When we finally landed in Seattle, the first thing I did was get in a car and head to a radio station for an interview. The only people who came with me were my make up artist and my assistant. The others left to the hotel we were staying at. We all had different rooms of course.

"Ready to begin?" they asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

I walked to the room and sat down.

 _"Good after noon everyone. You are listening to 106.1 Kiss FM Seattle with Josh and Lucy. Today we have one of the hottest super stars of the moment," Josh announced and laughed._

 _"Hi," I said smiling. "How are you guys?"_

 _"Good, what about you?" Lucy asked._

 _"Very excited to be here in Seattle!" I said._

 _"Bridgit tell us about your album Nightingale and Forever Yours," Josh said._

 _"Well Forever Yours was released a few years ago. It's an album I decided to release but never promoted it whatsoever. Nightingale was released September 14th of this year, and I'm rally excited about it. I'm very proud of that album. I'm excited to be able to share it!" I said._

 _"And now you'e touring! Tell us about that!" Lucy said._

 _"Yeah, well. I announced fifty shows. I'll be doing that and after that I'll take a small break to be with my kids while still doing some performances and working on my album!"_

 _We talked about my music for a long time._

 _"How are your kids?"_

 _"They're great. They are back at the hotel. Franco is excited to be travelling and yeah, they're great!"_

 _"We heard some rumors that Demi Lovato was Franco's God mother, is that true?" Josh asked me._

 _"No," I answered instantly. I smiled though. "Franco was going to be baptized on his first birthday but that was cancelled... I planned for both Billy and Franco to be baptized on Franco's second birthday, but that didn't happen either, so they haven't been baptized yet," I said._

 _Then we changed subjects._

 _"Well, we want to play a game with you. Is that okay?"_

 _"Of course!"_

 _"Okay the game is called Marry, Kill, and Snog," Lucy said and I laughed._

 _"Okay," I said laughing and taking a sip of my water._

 _"I'm going to give you three people and you choose who you're going to marry, kill, and snog," Josh said and I laughed. "Okay. So your three people are Nate Grey, Robert Pattinson, and Robert Downey Jr.," Josh said._

 _"Well, first of all. Nate is my brother-in-law, so that's pretty weird, but I'm going to have to marry him because he is my best friend," I said laughing. "I think I'll snog with... Oh god... Umm... Let's go with Robert Pattinson," I laughed._

 _"So you killed Robert Downey Jr.?" Lucy asked._

 _"Yea, but he's awsome though!" I said laughing._

We wrapped up the interview and I headed to the Centurylink Field, where my concert is at. 68,000 seats are available for the concert and they were all sold out. For both nights.

That's huge for me. I love performing and I've missed it so much!

Shane was already there when I got there.

"Hey," I said walking towards him and giving him a kiss.

"Had fun at your interview?" he asked laughing.

"You listened to it?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it was hilarious!" he said making me smile.

 **XXXX**

"You guys ready to have some fun?" I screamed at the crowd.

The first song I sang was Come and Get It. That's one of my favorite songs to sing because of the dance. My dancers are awesome and I love dancing. I sand other songs from my other albums and it's always fun when the fans still know every single lyric to your old songs.

I was so tired, but I needed three more songs to sing. Every single concert I'm doing, I'm performing 27 songs. Some of the songs are going to be changed every concert.

 _Baby when the night starts slippin'_  
 _When the night starts slippin'_  
 _When the night starts slippin' away_  
 _Boy you keep my heartbeat skippin'_  
 _When you touch me even though_  
 _The time is tickin' away_  
 _Just tell me it's not over_  
 _And we'll never reach the end_  
 _Oh, when the night starts slippin' away,_  
 _Save the day_

 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day oh_  
 _Save the day_

 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day oh_  
 _Save the day_

 _Day ho eh, ho eh, ho eh, aha, ah, ah, ah [x2]_  
 _Day ho eh, ho eh, ho eh, ho eh, ho eh, ho eh, ho eh_

 _Kiss the moon goodbye_  
 _But don't close your eyes (eyes, eyes)_

 _Baby when the night starts slippin'_  
 _When the night starts slippin'_  
 _When the night starts slippin' away_  
 _Boy you keep my heartbeat skippin'_  
 _When you touch me even though_  
 _The time is tickin' away_  
 _Just tell me it's not over_  
 _And we'll never reach the end_  
 _Oh, when the night starts slippin' away,_  
 _Save the day_

 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day oh_  
 _Save the day_

 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day oh_  
 _Save the day_

I finished singing that song and then went to change outfits. I changed and continued singing my last three song of the night.

"That was awesome, babe!" Shane said hugging me.

"Thanks," I said hugging him back. He got surprised when I placed my lips on his and kissed him. I was in my dressing room and I had asked for the staff to be out when I was done.

The only people who came to the concert was Shane, Nate, and Selena, but Nate and Sel had gone back already.

We continued kissing and Shane picked me up taking me to the couch that was in the room. We were really at it, but then I stopped kissing him and got up.

"I need to change," I said to him and he smiled.

Once I was done changing, we went back to out hotel room. I put my stuff done and then went for my kids, who were with their grand parents.

"You guys are coming to dinner with us, right?" I asked Mrs. Henderson.

"I think we're going to skip it," she said.

"Noooo why?" I asked her.

"Jeff is tired and I don't want to leave him alone. Presley and Katie are going..."

"Then we'll order something to eat... We don't have to go out," I said.

"You are such a sweetheart, darling," she said. "You do whatever you want to do. We'll be fine," she said.

"How about some Chinese food? Or pizza? or whatever you guys want," I said and she smiled.

"We can do pizza and Chinese food!" she said and I laughed.

"That's why I love hanging out with ya'll," I said and she laughed. I texted Shane to order some food and he did.

We went to my hotel room and waited for the food to arrive.

"You guys want to play heads up?" Presley asked.

"I'll play," I said.

We go in teams and Katie chose me to be in her team. Presley was with her dad and Shane was with Mrs. Henderson. Nate and Selena were eating out together.

We started playing and Shane and Mr. Henderson ended up winning. They celebrated and it made me really happy to see them interacting.

The door bell ten minutes later and it was the Chinese food. Seven minutes after the Chinese food arrived, the pizza arrived.

"Yummy, pizza!" Franco said making me laugh.

"Yummy," I mocked him making him laugh. "Come on, sit down so you can eat,"

"Okay mommy," he said.

Oh how I love my baby boy.

"Grandpa, do you like pizza?" Franco asked Mr. Henderson.

"I love pizza!" he answered.

It's so much fun having the people you love in the same room and getting along very well.

We ate and then we talked for a while and watched some movies.

"Sweetie, you should go rest already," Mr. Henderson said. "You do have another concert tomorrow!" he said and I smiled.

They left a few minutes after that and Shane brought the kids with us to bed. Franco did not want to go to sleep. Billy was on top of me falling asleep. And when he did, Shane went to put him down in another room. Franco was running around the room.

"Franco, come on, baby. You need to go to sleep," I said to him.

"No, mommy," he said. Shane picked him up and Franco started laughing.

Shane managed to calmed him down and he finally fell asleep.

Shane came back to our room and took my shoes off. I stood up and went to change into my Pajamas. I came back to bed and turned away from Shane. I felt his arms around me not too long after that. I closed my eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Good night," I said to him.

"Good night," he said and placed a kiss in my cheek.

Then we drifted off to sleep.

 **Hope you like it!**

 **I'll update tomorrow too!**

 **Have a nice night!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Here we go..**

Bridgit's POV

 **October 8th**

 **10:15 p.m.**

"THANK YOU, SEATTLE! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN AMAZING!" I said to the crowd.

I went to change and headed back to the hotel were every one was waiting. I took a shower because I wasn't going to have time when we landed at our next stop.

My second show in Seattle is officially done and now we are off to Boston. After Boston is New York, Connecticut, and down the line. We'll be coming from the East to the West. It should be fun. The last show of the first part of the tour is back in Canada.

"Ready to go?" Shane asked everybody.

"Let's go to Boston!" Presley exclaimed and I smiled.

I don't have a concert tomorrow, but I do have an interview. We all agreed to go sight seeing tomorrow if we have enough got to the plane and then we took off. Good thing we fly private it's more comfortable and we can move around to talk to whoever we want to.

"You should try to go to sleep..." Shane suggested.

"I'm not really that tired," I said. I took my computer and turned it on.

The flight should take at least 6 hours.

Shane left to go sit with Nate and Mrs. Henderson came and sat next to me.

"Have you seen him?" she asked me.

"No, not at all," I said.

"I have... Well, of course, only when I'm sleeping. Sweetie, I don't know why I keep or we keep seeing him. It's like we either don't want to let go or he doesn't want us to forget him," she said.

I quickly answered, "That will never happen. Never,"

"I agree," she said.

"You know what I do sometimes? I go into my email and write to him. I know that's probably not good given to the fact that I'm trying to move on, but I just can't stop. I write about the kids, about what's going on with the guys, and even about Shane..."

"Sweetie, it's okay. That's your way of dealing with the situation..."

"Yeah, I was about to do that right now..." I left the computer on but closed it. I like to write to him when I'm alone.

There are absolutely no words to describe how much I miss my love.

I opened my computer again and Mrs. Henderson went to where Franco and Billy are.

I opened up my emails and started typing the email.

 _Hey love, today I finished my second show in Seattle. You have no idea how grateful I am to be performing again. I really wish you were here with me. Your parents are on tour with me and so are Nate, Selena, Katie, Presley, and Shane. And of course, our kids. On our way to Seattle yesterday, Franco asked me if you liked birds. It was really cute. He also told me that he wishes you were here._

 _Baby, your mom and I were talking about you appearing while we sleep. You haven't appeared in a while in my dreams. We fight most of the time when you appear. You promised to appear every night and that hasn't happened. I don't know why we see you. Is it us not wanting to let go? Jo also sees Kendall all the time. I feel like I'm going crazy without you._

 _Shane has been supportive ever since tour started. Yes, we do argue often, but that's normal in marriages, right? I do admit that I do have some sort of feeling towards Shane. I know it's for sure not love, and I know that sounds kind of mean, but it's the truth. I feel appreciation towards him. I mean, he doesn't even make me feel the way you did, love. It's so different when I'm with him than when I was with you._

 _I'll write you soon, love. I love you._

I sent in and was about to turn off my computer, but Franco came and asked me to play him some videos of his dad. I sat him down next to me and then Billy also came to join us. I placed him in my lap and we watched the videos together.

"Yay!" Franco said once he heard his dad singing.

"You like listening to daddy?" I asked him softly.

"Yeah," he said pretending to be dancing.

I smiled and continued watching the video.

 **XXXX**

It was 7:15 in Boston when we arrived. Of course because of the time difference. Most of us didn't go to sleep, so as soon as we landed everyone went to the hotel, except Shane and I. We went to eat breakfast because I have an interview at 9:30 a.m. I changed in the plane and so did Shane. My assistant and make up artist weren't coming along all the time.

I've been on the business so long that I know how to handle myself.

"What can I get for you to drink?" a waiter came to our table.

"Coffee, please," Shane answered.

"Same for me. Make sure is hot, please," I said.

"Of course!" he said.

"Thank you," both Shane and I said.

He left and Shane took my hands.

"You are going to be very worn out, baby," he said and I half-smiled at him.

"It's okay. I haven't done this in a while and I'm getting back on track... Thank you, again. I love that you're here with me," I confessed.

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which I gave to him. The waiter came with the Coffees and took our order. We ordered some pancakes and sunny side up eggs. I think this my be the first time in a while that Shane and I were having breakfast by ourselves... It's nice even though I miss my kids.

 **XXXX**

My interview is on a radio station... again.

 _"How are you this morning?" asked Lisa._

 _"A bit tired, but very excited to be here!" I said_

 _"How's tour so far?"_

 _"It's going great! I did two shows in Seattle and I just flew in from there, went to breakfast with my husband, and came here," I said._

 _"Really? Have you had any sleep?"_

 _"Not at all," I said laughing._

 _"Girl, how are you still awake?" she asked laughing._

 _"Well, like I said, I went to eat breakfast and I drank too much coffee. I'm not that tired though. I haven't done this in a while, so it's not that bad..."_

 _"How's Shane?"_

 _"He's good. He's actually back in the dressing room watching the interview. So hi my love," I said._

 _"Awww... you guys are so cute! You guys got married this year, right?"_

 _"We did. We got married June 8th. It was a very beautiful day," I said._

 _"Where did you guys get married?"_

 _"We rented this gorgeous location back in L.A. It was a small wedding with 100 guests," I said._

 _"That's cool. Where did you guys go for your honeymoon?"_

 _"We went to the Cook Islands. It's really beautiful there and we had the most amazing time ever with the kids. It was magical..."_

 _"How sweet. Are you guys planning on having kids?"_

 _"We've talked about it and yeah, but not right now. I'm finally performing again and I haven't done that in a very long time, so we are taking our time. Plus, we just got married so we have time," I said smiling._

 _"How are the kids?"_

 _"They're great. They are with me on the road and I just love being a mom,"_

 _"How are they with Shane?"_

 _"They love Shane! Franco has known Shane all his life. Shane and I still talked before everything happened, so Franco had hung out with him. He loves playing with Shane and so does Billy..."_

 _"Wait, do they call Shane 'dad'?"_

 _"Franco does sometimes. Billy does though," I said smiling._

 _"So, you got to tell me about how you feel becoming the most followed person on twitter and instagram!"_

 _"What?" I asked confused._

 _"What?" she asked surprised. "Do you not know that you are officially the Queen of twitter and instagram...?"_

 _"What are you talking about? I had no idea that happened!" I said shocked. **(S/N I got the idea after Selena became the most followed person because why not...?)** "That's so cool! I haven't even used insta or twitter that much. Thank you to the fans," I said laughing._

 _"Girl, after that album release you have been talked about every where!" she said making me laugh._

 _"That's weird though... Right when you said that I was thinking 'What the hell is she talking about?'" I said laughing._

 _Then we changed subjects._

 _"Who's your celebrity crush right now?"_

 _"I don't know... Umm..."_

 _"What about Leonardo DiCaprio?"_

 _"He's good looking," I admitted and laughed. "You know what I have been watching a lot of Brad Pitt movies, so I'm going to say Brad Pitt..." I said laughing. "Why not, right?" I asked her._

 _"He is hot," she said._

 _After that we talked a bit about my music._

 _"Your album, wow girl. It's one of the BEST albums I've heard. It's been at the top like at #1 ever since you released it... That's almost two months now! How do you feel about that?"_

 _"Well, you know what? I owe it all to my fans. I really don't pay to much attention to the charts because to me, it's like, as long as my fans love it then I'm good. My fans are what matter to me. I appreciate all their dedication and I love them to death. But it is really cool that it hasn't left the number one spot," I said honestly._

 _And then we were done._

 _"Her new album Nightingale is out now so make sure you go but it, if you haven't! Even though I recall the album selling more than a million copies in its first week! Bridgit Duupri everyone. Thank you for coming!" She said smiling and I smiled._

 _"Thank you for having me!"_

 _All my accomplishments are thanks to my fans._

 **XXXX**

"You seem happy today," Shane mentioned on our way to the hotel.

"I am happy. I want to get to the hotel already and sit down and have some peace and quiet..." I said closing my eyes.

"Are we still going to go sight seeing?" Shane asked

"I don't know. Pretty sure everyone must be sleeping right now. My boys were dead asleep... I don't even know who they were staying with..."

"Presley texted me saying she and Katie were staying in our hotel room. They took one of the guest rooms," Shane said.

"Okay," I said.

I would do the whole bus instead of flying thing, but I really can't. I'll get really frustrated being in the bus, and I can't deal with that. I remember Logan being on a tour bus and went I went to join him for a bit, it was like the worst thing ever... I get major headaches.

We got to our hotel and went in quietly. Katie was in the kitchen though.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked her.

"I'm not really that tired... I actually did sleep on the plane..." that's true. She and the kids were the only ones that slept.

"Where are my boys?" I asked her.

"They are sleeping with Presley in that room on the left of that hallway," she said pointing towards the hallway. "By the way, are we still going out sight seeing? Everyone else they were tired and their only answer was 'We'll see later'" she mentioned.

"We'll see later," I joked and she made a face. "Well let's wait for everyone to wake up and then we'll see who wants to go. If nobody wants to go, they you, Shane, and I will go sight seeing..." she high-fived me and then Shane, she, and I sat down and watched some T.V.

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Good things are coming you guys... I just need more time to pass in the story...**

 **Just hold on...**

 **Have a wonderful day.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 32**

 **Here we go...**

 **Next day in Boston... October 10th, Thursday**

Yesterday, waited until everyone was awake and we decided to go out and visit some places in Boston. The whole day was amazing.

I also decided just today that even though I hate tour buses, I have to get some... It's very tiring and pointless traveling by plane when every place is close. I got four tour buses. One for Shane, the kids and I. Our bus actually does have a full bed, which im thankful for because I hate bunk beds. The second bus, is for Mr. and Mrs. Henderson. Mr. and Mrs. Henderson have an actual bed like my bus. The third is for Nate and some other tour people and the fourth is for Selena, Katie, and Presley.

I have a concert tonight and I'm excited. It's in Foxborough, but we downstate in Boston. The stadium holds almost 69,000 about 250 less than 69,000. It's the Gillette Stadium. It's sold out! My first 50 shows are sold out and most of them are over 55, 000 people in capacity. I'm really excited!

"HOW ARE YOU GUYS TONIGHT?" I said to the crowd. "I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE READY TO HAVE SOME FUN!"

They cheered very loudly making me smile.

I started the show with Come and Get It because why not? Plus, I like the clothing for that song and I love the dance.

 **XXXX**

After the show, mostly everyone took a shower at the hotel and then we all got on my bus and we bought some pizza for our way to New York. The other buses were following.

I do have interviews tomorrow and a concert.

The day after tomorrow I am going to be performing at SNL. Im really excited about it. Last time I performed at SNL was during the Stars Dance era.

"Can we play monopoly?" Presley asked.

"Yeah, let's play!" Shane said. He, Presley, Katie, Selena, and Nate left to our room to play.

"Bridgit, sweetie, can I ask you a question?" Mr. Henderson said.

"Of course," I said.

"What did you do with you engagement and wedding rings?" He asked.

"I have them with me," I answered. "I have been putting both of them in a necklace and I always hide it under my shirt when I'm performing," I said, which is true. It makes me feel closer to Logan when I'm performing. I make sure no one sees it though. I don't want Shane to get mad.

 **XXXX**

Today I have an interview at the Z100 radio station. Someone new named Amanda.

 _"How are you doing today?"_

 _"I'm good, I'm very excited to be here!"_

 _"We're really excited you're here! And first of all, let me just say that my nieces wanted to see you so bad and they couldn't wait so they made my sister drive them to your concert last night. Plus, they are attending your concert tonight!" Amanda said,_

 _"Awww... That's really... That's showing dedication," I laughed. "I'm really happy to have fans like that!"_

 _"Oh they love you. They bought tickets the day they went on sale and they were pretty upset of that long break you took,"_

 _"I was upset too honestly. I didn't intend to be on a break for that long, but you know things always happen, but I'm glad to be performing again," I said._

 _"So besides what happened a little over three years ago, what kept you from releasing new music?"_

 _"Nothing really... I was pregnant at the time, so I was obviously going to take a small break. After a few months after I gave birth, all I wanted to do was to spend time with my kids,"_

 _"How are they doing?"_

 _"They're awesome. They are watching from the dressing room..." I said._

 _"That's cute!"_

 _"It really is. I love having them here with me. My little loves," I said smiling._

 _"How are the liking the traveling?"_

 _"Umm... You know what? They like it when we go out and sight see. That's one of their favorite things to do. So they are taking the traveling good..."_

 _"We heard you got tour buses?"_

 _"I did... I hate them..." I said laughing._

 _"Do you guys sleep in the tour buses?"_

 _"No, I mean we do when we are on our way to another city, but when we are at our destination, we obviously stay in hotel rooms..."_

 **XXXX**

I was now doing sound check and some fans were asking questions.

"Bridgit when are you going to release a new album?" A fan asked me.

"I've been working on a new album and it's almost complete... I'm going to finish this tour next year though, so the album will come next year too. I promise I won't take five years to release new music," I said laughing making the crowd at sound check laugh.

"Can you tell us anything about your new album?" Another fan asked.

"Umm... I can't because I'm still not done with it, but it is different. I'm really excited about it and I'm pretty sure you guys are going to love it.

"Bridgit, is it hard when it comes to writing songs?"

"It depends. Sometimes I feel very inspired other times I lack that but most of the time the music comes to my mind naturally.

Then another girl asked me a question, a question I knew would be asked.

"Do you miss Logan?"

"All the time. I miss him right now. I missed him yesterday. I'll miss him tomorrow. I'll miss him next year and every day of my life," I said and she smiled.

"Can we expect any music videos from any of your songs!?"

"Of course! They are some new singles coming out. I don't know when, but there will be music videos!"

 **XXXX**

Performing at SNL completely made my year better. It was so much fun. Plus, I also performed and appeared in some late night shows, so that was fun too.

 **November 9th**

 **Dallas, TX**

"You know what today is?" Shane asked me as he saw me waking up.

"Of course," I said.

"This day last year I-"

"Proposed to me," I finished for him. He smiled and leaned closer to me to kiss me.

Then he got on top of me, but I didn't let him get very far.

"I'm very tired," I said to him, which was true.

I've been doing back-to-back concerts lately and it's very tiring.

I'm really excited to be here in Texas though.

Mr. and Mrs. Henderson aren't staying at the same hotel room that Shane, Selena, Nate, and I are staying at. They obviously have their own place here in Dallas. They told me to go stay with them, but I didn't want to. It would be very weird for me to bring my new husband to the place I would sometimes stay over with Logan... I couldn't even think of doing that.

I am though planning on going to see my grandma today. I am also planning to go see the house that Logan had planned for us before he died... I've seen it before. Not is person though. I have seen it in pictures and I really want to see it. I'm very excited to go with my kids. Shane agreed to let me go by myself. He knows it's personal... He is, obviously, going to come visit some of my family members. I'm happy to see them. I haven't seen them in a while.

Mr. and Mrs. Henderson are having a dinner tonight with their family and I promised to go. Shane doesn't want to come with me though... I understand him.

Later that morning, we got dressed and we left to my grandma's house.

"Hey, grandma," I said as she opened the door.

"Dupri," she said. "You are in so much trouble," she said hugging me and then the kids, then Shane, then Selena and Nate.

"And why is that?"

"You haven't come!" She said and I smiled.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

A few minutes after that I helped my grandma make breakfast for all of us. I called Mr. and Mrs. Henderson since they only live like twenty minutes away, but they had already eaten breakfast.

"It feels really empty here without grandpa Billy," I said.

"I know. Miss him everyday," she said.

"I know the feeling," I said and she hugged me.

"I miss him too sweetie," she said. I knew we were talking about Logan. "He was such a sweet boy... Your grandpa loved him," she said and I smiled.

"I remember," I let out a small laugh.

"How are you and Shane?"

"We're good. I mean, I don't know... I don't know why I got married with a person that I don't truly love," I said.

"Sweetie, I don't believe that... I know you feel like that because you don't want to betray Logan, but you have to let go sweetie," she said and I took a deep breath.

"Okay. But I know what I feel. Love is not that feeling... Appreciation... maybe," I said.

"You feel some kind of love towards him," my grandma insisted. "You just don't want to admit and accept it."

 **XXXX**

 **2:55 p.m.**

After spending more time with my grandma, I went to visit my grandpa's tomb. I went alone with my kids. It was pretty painful.

He was one of the few people that truly understood me.

After that, I went to the house that Logan had designed for us. I drove passed the gates and followed the tracks into I arrived at the parking place.

"Wow..." I said looking at the house.

It's even more beautiful in person.

I have the first key to the house... But there was a spare one for some workers to keep it clean and on point.

I got out of the car and some workers were there.

"Mrs. Henderson, it's very nice to meet you," Oh god... Mrs. Henderson, huh?

"Please call me Bridgit," I said shaking his hand.

"I'm Leo," he said.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "Franco, Billy, come on," I took their hands and said hi to the other workers.

I went in the house and the first thing I saw was my wedding photo with Logan. That filled my eyes with tears. I felt some fall and I kept walking more in the house. Pictures of Logan and I. Logan, Franco, and I. They are everywhere. I walked in the living room and saw someone lady there.

"Hi, I said wiping the tears away.

"Hi," she said. "Oh my god. Mrs. Henderson. We thought you would never come here," she said.

"Umm... Bridgit. Call me Bridgit. What's your name?"

"Lulu, I take care of the house and clean it," she said.

"Well thank you lulu for keeping the house on point..."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Henderson. I'll leave you alone now," she said leaving.

The house has the kitchen, dining room, living room, a gym, an indoor pool, the theater, laundry room and three guest rooms down stairs. Also, two big offices and... The recording studio and several other rooms...

Walking around those rooms made me recall several conversations I had with Logan... He planned this the way he knew I had always dreamed of.

Then I went upstairs and there were three more guest rooms and I walked in to the room for the kids. They are some toys in the room and Franco and Billy got vet excited... I then walked in the room that would have been mine and Logan's. I knew that because pictures of Logan and I and Franco are everywhere and it is the main room.

I walked around the room and then saw the closests, the bathroom, and the bathtub. I walked into another door and saw a Jacuzzi. One of Logan's favorite things in this world. It actually made me laugh because it's bigger than the one at our old house. He definitely did that on purpose.

 **XXXX**

 **7:15 p.m.**

"Hey!" Logan's cousin, Ally, hugged me.

"Hi, how are you?" I hugged her back.

"I'm good. I haven't seen you since your wedding," she said and I smiled.

"You should go visit some time," I said.

I hugged the rest of the people and then helped Mrs. Henderson with some cooking. Ally had taken Franco and Billy to play with her kids.

"Auntie Bridgit," one of the kids of another of Logan's cousin came towards me. They aren't necessarily my nephews and nieces but I still love them as if they were.

"Hey, Josh," he hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Bridgit, where's Shane?" Josh's mom and Logan's cousin, Madie asked me.

"Umm... He felt it would be weird if he came here, so he's back at my grandma's house with the others," I said.

Being in Texas is definitely good right now.

 **Hope you like it :)**

 **Have an awesome Sunday!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Here we go...**

 **11:45 p.m.**

"You guys want to go somewhere and get ice cream?" Shane asked when I got back from the Henderson's place.

"The kids are asleep," I said.

"I can stay here with them," my grandma said.

"Yeah, let's go somewhere," Selena said.

"Okay fine,"

So Shane, Nate, Selena, and I all left to find and open ice cream place, but we didn't, so we went to a bar instead.

"What would you guys like to drink?" A girl came to us at our table.

"Four beers please," Shane said.

She brought the beer a few minutes later. I didn't want tot drink, but it won't do me any bad... I haven't drank since a very long time ago.

After we got done with the first beer, Shane ordered more but I only drank one more.

 **XXXX**

"I really want to make you mine right now," Shane said getting on top of me once we got back to the house and in the room.

"No," I said making him get off. "I'm tired," I said.

"You've been tired for the last three weeks," Shane said annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I don't feel like having sex right now. You are not the one who has been performing almost every night," I said a bit louder. Then he stood up and I stood up.

"I cancelled the tour with the guys so I could come with you and spend time with you and you haven't been the most amazing wife lately," he said louder.

"I didn't ask you to cancel the tour with the guys," I said. "You chose that yourself," good thing no one was sleeping near our room. Nate, Selena, and my grandma have rooms downstairs and my boys are in the room next to me, but they don't wake up.

"Well maybe I should leave!"

"Well maybe you should!" I screamed at him.

A few seconds later, I walked towards him and attacked his lips. He kissed me hungrily pulling me closer to him. I started taking his shirt off as fast as I could. He unbuttoned the shirt I was wearing and basically ripped it when he couldn't take it off because he wasn't patience enough. He took my bra off and started massaging my breasts.

Call me crazy, but I was just about to call him Logan. That would have been bad.

Really bad.

I shook that off and then took his jeans off. He kept kissing me as he pinned me against a wall. He kissed me down my body and took my jeans off after I took my shoes off. He kept kissing me and then he picked me up allowing me to wrap my legs around him.

"Shane," I moaned as he placed me down in the bed.

He got on top of me and held him up as I took his boxers off with his help.

He didn't even wait a few minutes before going in on me. I brought my legs up and allowed him to go in. My nails digging on his back.

"Ah! Shane!" I kept moaning because he kept going in harder and faster. I flipped him over and I sat on top of him as he placed his hand on my hips as I moved up and down.

We got so intense and loud that we had to stop several times.

I was proving him wrong by showing him that I do have time for him.

Sex definitely helped resolve this problem.

 **XXXX**

The next morning, I woke up and Shane still had his arms around me. I tried to slip out but he hugged me tighter as he woke up.

"I love you," he said half asleep.

"Shane let go. I need to go to the bathroom and take a shower," I said still very sleepy too. He finally let go and I stood up wrapping the bed sheets around me. I went to the bath and got the water running.

I went in and not even a minute later, Shane was with me in the shower.

"Shane," I moaned quietly as he started placing kisses on my neck. He didn't stop, "Shane. Please, I need to take a shower. Get out," I said nicely and he turned me around and placed his lips on mine. I kissed him back and then pulled away. "Please," I said.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked softly. "You don't want to be with me, you don't like it when I touch you, and you've been acting weird ever since you came back yesterday..."

"We slept together last night," I reminded him.

"Because we were mad at each other... And we had make up sex," he said.

"I'm sorry okay?" I said and he looked at me and then got out of the shower.

It hurts me that I can't completely give him my all. I want him to be happy.

After I was done taking a shower and brushing my hair and got out of the bathroom and into the room. Shane was standing up looking at something on his phone. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"I'm sorry for not being the greatest wife ever..."

"Don't say that," he said turning around and placing his hands on my waist. "I know you've been tired because of the tour and I know that even if you don't talk about it you miss him," he said.

"I do," I admitted, "but that doesn't mean I have to act mean towards you... I want you to be happy,"

"I am happy... Where did you go yesterday? You've been emotional ever since you came back..."

"I went to visit my grandpa's tomb," I said.

"Then?"

"Then I went to see the house that he... you know..."

"What was in the house?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because whatever was in that house made you feel sad and I know it," he said.

"He had pictures of him and I. Pictures of Franco and us. Pictures of our wedding right when you walk through those doors. I was upset but I'm better today..."

"After that you went to the Mr. and Mrs. Henderson's place?"

"Yeah, all of his family was there and it just reminded me of everything. I'm sorry," I said and he hugged me.

"I love you," he said and I smiled pulling away from the hug and giving him a kiss.

 **XXXX**

 **January 1st, 2014**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered as fireworks went off.

This New Years, I'm spending it with the Greys again. This is my third year in a row being away from my family and that does include Logan's parents. I miss them, but I'm glad to be spending time with my in-laws. Plus, Justin is here too, so I at least have my brother with me.

"Hey, Happy New Year," Justin came to hug me.

"Happy New Year," I said.

"Can I tell you something really quick?" he said walking me away from the crowd.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that he was in my dreams last night," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we were at a party and he was thanking Shane for everything he did for you... I mean, he was thanking Shane... That's big," he said and I let out a small laugh.

"Okay, yeah that's pretty rare and totally would be weird," I said and he laughed.

"I love you, sis. I'm proud of you," I smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too, bro," I punched his arm and he hugged me again. Then Dani and Shane joined in the hug.

I finished all my fifty shows on December 8th. I get my small break to be with my kids and record new music, which I've been working on for a while and almost finishing up.

"Hey," Shane whispered to me later that night. "I am getting you in bed today and I'm gonna make you scream your lungs out," I smiled and gave him a kiss holding him close to me.

"I can't wait," I winked at him.

Shane and I had a small fight before coming over to the party...

 _"So I want to talk to you about something..."_

 _"About?" I asked him._

 _"Well, I was thinking... I want to move to here. I want to live in New York," he said shocking me._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"Look at this place," he said looking around._

 _"It's my penthouse. This place is ours. We've lived in L.A. for a very long time. You've basically spent your whole life in L.A. isn't time to explore?"_

 _"Okay first of all, I lived in Texas for several years... Secondarily, I lived in New Zealand for more than a year... and Lastly, we just can't move to New York like that. We have to think of the kids and what's good for them...And also we just bought our house..." I said a bit loud._

 _"I'm just saying..."_

 _Then we continued arguing._

"I'm going to go call my parents," I said to Shane going inside the room so I could hear better.

I ranged the house phone at my dad's a few times before he answered.

 _"Hello?" Gabe picked up the phone._

 _"Gabe, where's dad?" I asked him._

 _"Who is it?" he asked and I answered him confused._

 _"Bridgit..."_

 _"Oh it's you, hi!" he said._

 _"Gabe, put dad on the phone..."_

 _Then he did._

 _"Hey dad. Happy New Year,"_

 _"Not New Years yet..." he said._

 _"Well it is for me,"_

 _Then we talked for a few more minutes._

 ** _XXXX_**

 ** _February 27th_**

"Our baby boy is turning three today, I'm really excited for that," I said talking to a picture. A picture of Logan.

Okay. I've clearly gone crazy.

"Hey," Shane walked in our room.

"Yeah?" I said not turning around.

"Breakfast is ready..."

I placed the picture down and went downstairs with Shane. He wanted to make breakfast today so he did.

"Mommy!" Franco said once he saw me.

"Hi, my love," I gave him and Billy a kiss. "How's my birthday boy this morning?"

"Good," Billy said drinking some of his juice.

"Are you excited for your party?" Shane asked him.

"Yes, daddy," he said and I smiled. "Mommy, is grawma coming?" He asked. "And Auntie Presley?"

"Yeah, they are coming. Are you excited to see them?" I said sitting next to him.

"Yeah," he said.

"Mommy, can I stay with grandma and grandpa tonight?"

"Why?" I asked him curiously.

"I miss them..." he said.

Awwww. My baby.

"You can asked your grandparents later, okay?" I said and he continued eating.

Then I turned to Shane.

"I told you we shouldn't have moved to New York..." I said.

"You love it over there and you are recording your music right there in our penthouse..." he defended himself.

"I do like it, but I miss it here too. Plus, I have absolutely no friends over there," I said.

"Demi goes to see you all the time," Shane said.

"Well yeah but she goes to visit and we don't actual go and hang out," I said.

Shane and I moved to New York the second week of January. It was more than just moving. He wanted to move over there because his record label is making him record all his and the guys's new music in New York and he didn't want to be away from the kids and I.

Franco and Billy both go to this private school where a lot of celebrity kids go. I decided to put then in school early because why not..

"I think I should come back here and i'll visit you every single weekend," I said. "I know we should talk about this more but this is my house. I miss it over here. My family is over here."

"We'll talk about this later..." he said.

I smiled and him and blew him a kiss.

 **Hope you like it.**

 **It might take me a while again and I'll ty to update New Chances soon!**

 **I'm sorry for not updating soon. I have been going to school and then I took a trip to Hawaii with my family.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

"Bridgit, don't you think it's time for you to baptize the kids?" my dad asked me at Billy's birthday party.

"Yeah, totally. I'm just going to wait until after Franco's birthday. I have so much going on and I was going to stop touring for these months, but I got a called earlier that the fans want more so we have to pick up with the tour at the end of March, so I don't really have time right now."

"I didn't know the tour was going to start again," he said. "Are Mr. and Mrs. Henderson going with you again?"

"No... It's only going to be me and my team. Shane is staying with the kids and that's pretty much it," I said. "I'm touring Europe, Asia, and South America, and a few shows in Mexico... It's going to last until the mids of August. Then I'm going to release a new album in September again... Then figure out a new tour... Busy year..."

"You have a lot going on sweetie. Are sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah, I'm good... Well actually no... I really don't want to leave the kids while I'm on the road and it's killing me, but I enrolled them in this school. I don't want to leave them and living in New York is killing me. I love it over there, but I just don't have a lot of people to talk to..." I said frustrated. Then I sat on a chair to relax.

"Sweetie, we can find you a private teacher for them that will fly with you wherever you go,"

"They have those teachers?"

"I don't think so, but we can get you one," he said and I smiled.

 **XXXX**

"Bridgit, sweetie, are you okay?" Mrs. Henderson asked me.

"Yeah, I'm great. Don't worry about it," I said.

"Are you sure? Why don't you go and rest for a few minutes? I'll greet the guests and take care of the kids," she said.

"No, no, thank you, but it's my baby's birthday and I don't want to miss a second of it," I said.

"Sweetie, you look very tired and I saw you earlier getting dizzy. Bridgit, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, you can ask me anything," I said.

"Are you pregnant?" I looked up to see her.

"No... No... I don't think so," I said now nervous.

"Have you thought about it?" she asked.

"Not until you asked me a few seconds ago," I said still nervous.

"Do you think you might be pregnant?"

"I don't know... Maybe... But I-"

Then Shane walked in with Franco crying.

"What happened?" Mrs. Henderson and I asked.

"He was running around and fell," Shane said.

"Hey, don't cry, okay?" I said taking him from Shane. "Are you okay?" I asked him giving him a kiss.

"No," he said crying.

"You don't want to go play anymore?"

"I want dad," he said going back to Shane.

"I'm going to go put some new clothes on him," Shane said walking out of the kitchen.

After that, Mrs. Henderson and I went outside to say hi to the people that were arriving.

Mostly everyone who I invited showed up. I was sitting at a table with Jo, James, Carlos, and Sammy.

"Billy, do you want to eat?" Carlos asked him.

"No, I want to play," he said.

"Wow," Sammy said. "Both him and Franco speak clearly," she said and I smiled.

"Yeah, right?" I said.

"Auntie B? Sophia called.

"Yes, my love?" I took her and sat her in my lap. I cannot believe she's going to be turning four years old in four months. An after her, my baby turns five years old... I'm going to die.

"Did uncle Logan ever see me before leaving with my daddy?" She asked and I turned to look at Jo, who just said to roll with it.

"Umm... Yeah, you're uncle Logan loves you," I said.

"Mommy says Uncle Logan loves chocolate ice cream like me," she said and we laughed.

"He sure loves that chocolate ice cream..." Carlos said.

Damn it. We should already tell the kids that their dads passed away, but I can't tell them. It will break may heart.

"Uncle Los?" Billy walked to Carlos.

"Yeah baby boy?"

"You wanna play?" He asked and everyone at our table laughed because it was so sweet.

"Yay! I thought you would never asked!" Carlos stood up and went to play with him, Sophia, and Franco.

"Kenny, baby girl, you want to go play?" Jo asked her. James got up and took Kenny with him as he joined Carlos, Sophia, and my boys and other little kids.

"Can you believe she's turning one in one month and a day?" I asked her.

"I know... She's growing up so fast," Jo said.

"Sammy, are you and Carlos thinking of having babies?" I asked her.

"We've talked about it and we're trying even though we're not married yet," she said.

"Oh my god! That's so exciting!" I said hugging her.

"What about you Jo? Anymore babies?" Sammy asked Jo.

"I don't know... I mean Kendall is about to turn one... Sophia four.. Plus, I-"

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I...I...I miss Kendall. I think about him day and night," she said. "Everything James and I are having sex, I see Kendall, and I feel like I'm betraying James," she continued.

"I'm sorry, honey," Sammy said.

"I understand you. You have no idea how much I miss Logan... And Kendall. I feel you... Every time Shane and I are doing it, Logan appears. It makes me so damn crazy," I said.

"I wouldn't want to be in you guys's situation..." Sammy said.

After that, the workers served everybody food and then some desserts. We had two piñatas and gave the kids candy. We lit up some fire works and had the most amazing time ever.

Seeing my boys smiling and having fun was amazing.

 **XXXX**

"Did you like your party?" I asked Billy.

"Yeah," he said playing with one of his toys.

He and Franco both left with Mr. and Mrs. Henderson. They miss their grandparents so much.

"So are we going to talk about me coming back here?" I asked Shane sitting on the couch with him.

"I have to leave tomorrow night," he reminded me.

"I know, and I don't want to be away from you, but NYC is just not me... Well, actually I do like NYC but not right now. I can record at the penthouse and I like it, but we moved unexpectedly. Just give me after I'm done with the second part of the tour and we'll move to NYC. For real," I said.

"Okay that works. Are you sure you want to stay here alone though?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be okay," I said and gave him a kiss.

After that we went to our room, and I went to take a shower. I thought about it while I was taking a shower and decided to tell Shane about the pregnancy thoughts.

"Shane, I need to tell you something," I said getting to bed with him. He got on top of me and placed his hands in the sides of the bed to hold himself up.

"What is it love?"

"Don't freak out because I'm not sure but, " I looked at him at saw some love, "Mrs. Henderson asked me if I was pregnant," I said and he stood up and I sat down then he smiled like crazy.

"You're pregnant!?" he said excitedly. "Oh my god, I can't believe this. We're having a baby!"

"No, no, no. Shane, I don't know if I'm pregnant or not... It was just a thought..." I said and he calmed down. "I don't want you to get excited for nothing..." I stood up and hugged him.

"I love you, and if you are pregnant, I'll be the happiest man alive and if you're not, then... I'll still be happy because I have you and two wonderful awesome boys," he said and I smiled.

"You know they love you, right?"

"Yeah, plus Franco calls me dad now, which is exciting," he said.

"Shane I know I may say this a lot... but... you make me really happy," I said and he laughed and picked me up. "And you're really sexy..."

"You shouldn't have said that..."

"Why?" I asked him confused.

"Cause it made me do this to you," he said taking my shirt of and laying me in bed.

"Good thing we're alone," I said taking his shirt of.

Tonight was the first night Shane and I had sex without Logan being on my mind or appearing. I'm glad I didn't see him. It's time to for real move on.

Tonight was one of the best nights and I'm happy to be with Shane.

I...I...

 **XXXX**

 **Next day...**

I also told my mom about Mrs. Henderson thinking I'm pregnant. She bought three pregnancy tests for me and I took them.

We waited five minutes and then I checked them.

"So?" My mom asked anxiously.

"I'm not pregnant," I said.

"And?"

"And what?" I asked confused.

"How do you feel?"

"Good... umm... I'm actually kind of relieved... I mean, I am just about to start the tour again and I don't think getting pregnant is the best thing right now. Plus, we haven't even been married for a year.."

"Which is exactly what you said when I told you you were pregnant the first time..."

"Mom, I really don't want a baby right now... I'm very excited to be performing again and that's what matters right now..." My mom left me in my old room at their house and I sat down taking one of my pictures with Logan.

I stared at the picture...

 _"So I'm not a pregnant," I said. "I was upset when your mother thought I was pregnant. I mean, I really didn't want to be pregnant, but just right now, when I found out I wasn't, I was even more upset, but I didn't want to show it. I love you and I will never stop. Just know that," I said._

 **XXXX**

 **6:45 p.m.**

Before Shane left back to NYC, I told him the news.

"Shane, I'm not pregnant," I said as soon as he walked in the house. "I'm sorry. I still had to tell you..." I said.

He stood there not moving and then he walked towards me and hugged me.

"Thank you," he said

"For what?" I asked.

"Making me happy,"

"Making you happy?" I asked him.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me... You know... Despite everything that happened..."

"Are you okay with the news that I'm not pregnant?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we have all the time in the world," He said. "I love you and I want you to enjoy this time because it's been awhile since you had any free time. You're about to go back on tour and I don't want a pregnancy to stop you for getting back to what you love doing. I want us to have a baby whenever we're both actually ready and when we both have free time in our schedules... I love you and you not being pregnant... Maybe... Maybe it's a sign that we're not ready. But I love you and whenever you do get pregnant I'll be the happiest man alive," he said.

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Have a wonderful day.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **9:15 p.m.**

Shane ended up leaving that night to NYC. My boys wanted to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Henderson, so they left with them. I'm not worried though, they do live right next door... I didn't want to be alone, so I called Selena to come over and stay the night. I also called Jo, and she's also here, and Sammy too.

"So guess what?" Selena asked.

"You and Nate are together?" I asked her and she looked at me shocked.

"How did you know?" she asked laughing.

"Oh c'mon the way you guys were acting with each other at Billy's party yesterday..." I said. "Just kidding, he's my best friends he obviously told me..." I said laughing.

She smiled and Sammy and Jo got very excited.

"I'm so happy with him... Plus, he's amazing in bed!" Selena said winking.

"You already slept with him?" Jo asked her shocked.

"You just started dating!" Sammy added.

"We've been dating since February 20th. That's eight days ago... It's fine... Plus, we've obviously been with other people, so it's not like it's our first time," she defended herself.

"Sel, I love that you and Nate are together, but... He got divorced last year... It hasn't even a year... Slow down..."

"Baby slow down the song..." she sang the song and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Really... He and Caitlin were together for a long time... She lost his baby!" I reminded her.

"He never wants to talk about it. I don't even know what actually happened," she said.

"She had to give birth when she was eight months pregnant. She didn't eat... She worked all the time... Got stressed... She gave birth, but the baby was born... dead..." I said not trying to get sad. I was excited to meet my little peanut.

"Oh... So it was her fault...?"

"Kind of... yeah," I said.

"So, guys, I have something to say..." Sammy said.

"What is it?" Selena asked.

"So, yesterday, after Carlos and I left the party, we talked about our engagement. We're getting married on September 8th!" she said and we quickly hugged her.

"Oh my god! That's so exciting!" I said still hugging her.

"This calls for even more wine and beers!" Jo said getting up and going to my small bar.

"I'm so happy for you and Carlos!" Selena said.

"Bridgit, do me the honor and be my maid of honor...?" she asked.

"Of course!" I said hugging her.

Then my phone started ringing.

 _"Hey," I answered._

 _"Hey, love. I just called to say I landed safely. I know you freak out when I don't call you whenever I land..." he said._

 _"Yeah... Thanks for calling!"_

 _"Are you drinking?" he asked._

 _"How do you know?" I asked confused._

 _"Your voice changes when you drink..."_

 _"What?" I asked laughing. "Well, yeah... I am drinking. I'm with Jo, Sammy, and Selena..."  
_

 _"Okay. Have fun, I love you, bye,"_

 _"I love you, too, bye," I said hanging up._

I took my glass of wine and sat down on the floor with the girls.

"Did you just say 'I love you' to Shane? You always say 'love you'..." Jo mentioned.

"Yeah... I said it yesterday for basically the first time..." I said.

"Oh my god!" Selena said.

"Anyways, back to Sammy. I would love to be the maid of honor!" I said. "I'll be touring until the middle of August, but I'll call you and we can plan some stuff!"

"Yes, that'd be awesome!" she said. "We're so excited! Selena and Jo, you guys have to be my bridesmaids!"

"Of course!" they both said

"So what made you guys decide to get married already?" Jo asked her.

"We just want to be married already. We want to have kids..."

"That's so cute!" Selena said.

Of course, BTR never continued... James and Carlos did some things together, but now they are working on some solo stuff...

"How many bridesmaids do you want to have?"

"Five and then you as the maid of honor... So we need six guys... Well, three... Carlos already has James as the best man, of course, and I think he said Nate and Shane..." Who would have thought of that four years ago... huh... weird how things turn out to be...

"That's going to be a fun wedding!" Selena said. "Please partner me with my boyfriend!" She added.

"I sure will," Sammy said laughing.

"Of course, Bridgit, you will be with James... that's okay Jo, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Jo answered. "Do not partner me with someone I don't know... Partner me with Shane!" she suggested.

"Okay! That works!"

"So who are the other three bridesmaids?" Selena asked her.

"I'm not sure... I think I'll ask Dani, possibly Demi... and my sister..."

I'm happy for her and Carlos. I'm glad they're getting married.

 **XXXX**

 **June 8th**

I had the chance to come to NYC for three days, including today. I've been touring for awhile and today is my first year of marriage with Shane. I want to be with him and the kids today, so I'm excited.

"So for our one year anniversary, I got something special for you," Shane said as we had dinner with the kids at our penthouse. He took a little box out and gave it to me. "Open it!" he said and I did.

I opened it.

"Oh my god, Shane..." I said. It's a locket.

"Look inside," he said.

I opened the locket and in the left side, it has a picture of my boys and in the right side there's a picture of Logan.

"It's an original locket made just for you..." He said.

"Thank you... You put a picture of him in here...?" I asked shocked.

"I know you miss him. I know you'll always love him more than anything in this world... It seems weird coming from me... Your husband... But I know it... There's no point in trying to deny it. I placed that picture of him for you to know that he is always with you no matter what..." he said and I smiled. I stood up and sat on his lap.

"You're the best... I love you," I said and gave him a kiss. "You, Mr. Grey, are going to get very lucky tonight..." I said giving him another kiss.

He winked at me and smiled.

 **June 18th**

I flew to Germany and did three concerts, but I came back to L.A. because Jo and James are baptizing Sophia. Logan was supposed to godfather, but yeah...

Carlos is going to be the god parent and Sammy is going to be the god mother. Jo asked me, but I told her to ask Sammy... She and Carlos are both super excited and that makes me very happy.

I decided to, for real, baptize Billy and Franco both of Franco's birthday. We'll have the ceremony at the beginning and have a party in the afternoon at my place. Jo didn't want to baptize them both at the same time

"Auntie, B!" Sophia came running towards me once she saw me.

"Hi, princess," I bent down a little bit because I am wearing a dress.

"I missed you!" she said hugging me.

"I missed you more!" I said. "Give your auntie a kiss," I said and she placed a big kiss on my cheek.

"Where's uncle Shane?" she asked.

"I'm right here!" Shane scared her from the back and she screamed but began laughing.

"Uncle Shane!" sh said laughing and Shane picked her up and gave her a kiss on her cheek and she did the same...

"Hey, so your uncle and I aren't going to be able to be here for your birthday, but we got you a big birthday gift!" I said to her.

"Big? A big birthday gift?" she asked.

"Big!" Shane repeated.

It's not really big. Shane didn't tell me, but he got someone to design a toy car, for Sophia. It's toy car, but it's Sophia's size and it actually has a passengers seat, back seats, a trunk, a radio, wipers, head lights, basically everything. It's really cute. The best thing... the license plate is 'SKNIGHT'. Sophia Knight.

The ceremony wasn't that long and after that we went to the party. Jo and James bought a house in Calabasas too early this month. They live like seven minutes away from my house. Carlos and Sammy are also looking for a house in Calabasas.

It's nice to have everyone in the same neighborhood.

"Bridgit, can you help me with something?" Jo asked me.

"Sure," I said walking in the house.

There's around thirty guests.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"You're not going to believe what I'm about to tell you..."

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"I took a pregnancy test this morning..." she said and my eyes widened.

"You're- Are you? Oh my god!" I said shocked.

"You can't tell anybody!" she said.

"I won't, but does James know?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he's really excited!" she said and I hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you both!" I said.

I can't believe she's pregnant again.

I'm so happy for her and James! Pus, today is also their two year anniversary!

 **XXXX**

 **August 18th**

Today I finish my tour in Australia... Singing in front of 67,000 people... It's amazing! I loved performing everywhere around the world. I got to go back to New Zealand and saw some old faces. I was very happy to see some of the people I worked with and met when I was here.

I'm excited to go home, but I definitely love singing and performing. I'll get to tour again very soon... Maybe at the beginning of next year!

"How are you guys enjoying the show so far?" I asked the crowd.

They screamed very loudly.

"I just want to say something before I start my next song... Almost four years ago, I lost my husband and one of my closest friend. Logan and Kendall were on their way here," I started saying and the crowd cheered and then got quiet... "It's been a very painful journey. I miss them, everyday, every minute. Logan was such a big part of who I was and he still is. He was and is and will always be the love of my life. My soulmate. When he left our home, he said he would call me when he arrived here... He ended up calling me when he was on his way here. We shared the most beautiful words before he hung up, and he did say he would call me again when he actually landed. He didn't. I never received a phone call... It was such a painful moment when I found out his airplane had disappeared," I was now crying. "I spent so many nights asking God why he would do this to me... I never understood it... I still don't. I just want to tell you guys to please enjoy the moments you share with your friends, family, and loved ones. This next song was written for my love. Tonight I want to dedicate this song to him and Kendall..." the song started playing and I said, "I miss you both very much, but I know y'all are here," I said and started singing.

Nightingale.

It's definitely one of my favorite songs that I've written.

I had tears at the end of that performance, but I loved performing the song. After that, I continued the concert.

Yesterday, was Shane's birthday. He's in New York still, but he is flying to L.A. to welcome me home. I miss him. My boys came along with me, but Shane came about two and a half weeks ago to one of my concerts and took them with him. We face time everyday though, so it's good. Plus, I totally trust Shane.

Shane and I decided to move to NYC at the beginning of next year.

 **Trust me when I say this, come check tomorrow or the next day for any updates... Next two chapters are big ;)**

 **Especially the one after Chapter 27 ;)**

 **You're gonna like them... I hope.**

 **Have a wonderful day.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **August 20th**

"Happy Birthday!" everyone screamed as I walked into my house. I just got back from Australia.

"Oh my god!" I said. "You guys are the best!" I said to my family and friends.

I walked in and Shane helped me with my stuff.

I went and hugged everybody.

"I'm super happy you're here, sweetie!" Mrs. Henderson said hugging me very tightly.

"We're very excited to have you back!" Mr. Henderson also hugged me tightly.

"Thanks. I missed you guys!" I said.

"Hey, sweetie," I walked to my in-laws and Mrs. Grey gave me hug.

"Hey, I missed you guys!" I said.

"My beautiful daughter-in-law, you were amazing on tour... I saw videos!" Mr. Grey said to me.

"Thank you," I said hugging him.

I love them. They're super nice to me and they love the kids.

"Mommy!" Franco and Billy ran towards me.

"Hi," I said bending down and giving them each a kiss.

"Happy Birthday, mommy. We love you," Franco said as they both gave me a hug.

"Aww... I love you, baby," I said.

The others continued talking and I kept saying 'hi' to the rest.

"Happy Birthday to you, sir," I said to Nate and he hugged me.

"Happy 26th Birthday to us," he said handing me a glass of wine.

"Cheers," I said and he laughed. "Where's Selena?"

"She went to get this specific wine... She said you hide it somewhere..." he laughed and so did I.

I walked to Jo and James.

"Auntie, B," is here I said to them and they laughed.

She found out she was pregnant on June 18th. Then on June 20th she found out she was four weeks along. So now she is eight weeks and two days. Jo has a very small baby bump, so you couldn't really tell she's pregnant.

"Did you already tell the others?" I asked her.

"I did... Mrs. Knight was very excited, but just a few days ago, she started to be all weird and mean to James.

"Yeah, I don't know what I did... She loves me, but... I don't know..." James added.

"Yeah, besides that everyone else got really excited. My mom is very happy and so are James's parents," Jo said.

We talked for a few minutes then I went to talk to my dad.

"Today is very important, Dupri," he said to me.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You inherit what you're grandpa left you," he reminded me. Not Grandpa Billy, my other grandpa.

"Oh... I totally forgot about that... Can you handle that please?" I asked him.

"Sure, but you have to sign some papers to receive everything..." he said.

"Why would he leave such a big responsibility to me? I have so much going on," I said to my dad.

"Don't worry, I'll help you with that stuff," he said.

"Someone should sing a song!" Presley suggested.

"I'll sing," Carlos said. "James? Shane? Nate?" he called for them.

"Sure!" They all said.

We went outside and the kids went to play on the slides, wings, and basically their toys.

Then the guys started singing a song by Bruno Mars.

 _Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby_  
 _I gotta tell you a little something about yourself_  
 _You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady_  
 _But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

James sang the next line to Jo, and Shane sang it to me... It's so funny and I don't know why...

 _(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
 _I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_  
 _(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
 _Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

 _Treasure, that is what you are_  
 _Honey, you're my golden star_  
 _You know you can make my wish come true_  
 _If you let me treasure you_  
 _If you let me treasure you_

 _(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

 _XXXX_

 _Treasure, that is what you are_  
 _Honey, you're my golden star_  
 _You know you can make my wish come true_  
 _If you let me treasure you_  
 _If you let me treasure you_

 _(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

 _You are my treasure, you are my treasure_  
 _You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_  
 _You are my treasure, you are my treasure_  
 _You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_

 _Treasure, that is what you are_  
 _Honey, you're my golden star_  
 _You know you could make my wish come true_  
 _If you let me treasure you_  
 _If you let me treasure you_

 _(whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

Everyone left around one in the morning. Pretty late, but it was so much fun. The kids were all asleep.

"Were you surprised?" Shane asked me once we were in our bed.

"Yeah, thanks for that," I said to him. I know it was him who planned this surprise

"By the way, do you know why Mrs. Henderson was being being a little mean towards me?" he asked.

"Was she? What did she say?" I asked confused.

"Well, when you went to my parents, I saw her rolling her eyes. I went to say 'hi' and she wasn't that rude, but she was kind of... It's like she didn't want me around you and the kids or something..."

I don't get it. Mr. and Mrs. Henderson used to get very well along with Shane. I should probably wait a few days before asking them the sudden change...

"Don't worry. I'll talk to them," I said placing a kiss on his chest.

"I missed you," Shane said and I smiled.

He climbed on top of me.

"I missed you too," I said giving him a kiss.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," he smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Birthday slash welcome home night?" he asked and I laughed.

"Yes, please," I said laughing.

He sat me up and took my clothes off and I took his clothes off.

 **XXXX**

 **August 22nd**

"So I forgot to tell you that my former in-laws were also being a little rude to Shane the day I got back... I don't know why..." I said to Jo.

She, Sammy, Selena, and I are hanging again at a park with the kids. We have a picnic all set up. But this park is kind of hidden, and it's on private property, so not a lot of people come...

"Do you think you know why?" Selena asked.

"I don't know... They were the ones who kept telling me to move on with Shane... Now they're being rude to him...? I don't get it... Shane didn't do anything to them..."

We stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Okay you know what? Maybe it's just me, but I feel like someone is staring at us," I said to the girl while I looked around the park.

"Okay, good I thought it was just me..." Jo said.

"Oh relax, we have five body guards with us," Sammy said.

I looked at our body guards... Yeah... Franco is making them play with him and Sophia... Two of them are looking our for Kendall and Billy.

"True..." Selena said.

"I know, but I feel like someone is literally staring at me," I said looking around.

"Okay, now I feel it too," Selena said and Sammy agreed.

I got up and walked away form the our little picnic. I looked around and saw nobody. I got my phone and went to call the kids so they could come and get some snacks.

I offered the body guards food too. They didn't want to at first, but Franco made them sit down and eat with us.

I still felt someone staring at me.

It's weird.

 **James's POV**

 **7:45 p.m.**

"Dude, have you noticed Mrs. Knight and the Henderson's have been acting pretty weird... Along with Bridgit's parents?" I asked the guys.

Nate, Shane, Jason, Carlos, Justin, Beck, Andre, Robbie, PJ, and I are hanging at a Vegas club. All the girls stayed back home.

"Yeah, dude," Shane responded. "They've been pretty weird towards me, and I don't know what I did. Logan's parents actually liked me and now... I don't know what happened..." he added.

"It's getting closer to being four years since they've been missing... Makes sense that they would get like this," Justin commented on the topic.

"They weren't like this last year..." Carlos added.

"Pretty sure it's nothing though. This always happens around this time. They all get upset," PJ said.

I don't know, but I hate that Mrs. Knight was treating me badly. I did absolutely nothing to her.

"Let's not talk about that enjoy our night at a club!" Robbie said.

"He's right, let's enjoy that we're here. How about we all get a lap dance?" Andre said.

It's great hanging with my boys. Carlos and I actually really like Shane and Nate... They're pretty cool.

Jo and I want Bridgit and Shane to be the godparents to my girl, Kendall. We haven't told them though... We're going to tell them soon.

We continued the night by dancing, getting drunk, getting lap dances, getting more drunk, and dancing. The girls are okay with this though...

 **XXXX**

 **August 26th**

 **4:30 p.m.**

I talked to Mr. and Mrs. Henderson about Shane... It's not Mr. Henderson, it's Mrs. Henderson. She told me I should have waited a little longer before I married Shane... My reaction: What? She was the one who pushed me the most. She helped Shane pick my engagement ring. I told her all of that... I absolutely defended Shane. I didn't want to get mad at Mrs. Henderson, and I didn't. She apologized... She didn't apologize to Shane though, which I'm still upset about.

Today, I had to go visit my lawyer to sign some papers about inheriting my grandpa's property and other things.

I was close to getting home, but my dad called me.

 _"Hey, dad. What do you need?" I asked him._

 _"Where are you?"_

 _"Driving home, why?"_

 _"I need you to come to your other home," he said._

 _"What home?" I asked confused._

 _"Your home with Logan..." he said._

 _"Why? You know I won't go..." I said irritated that he would even think I would go there._

 _"Bridgit, you have to come..."_

 _"Absolutely not. It's not going to happen!" I said._

 _"Bridgit, you have to. It's VERY important, sweetie. I need you to come..." he insisted._

 _"Dad, I haven't been there in almost four years... Why would I go now?" I asked him._

 _"Sweetie, you just have to. Please. It's important," he insisted._

 _"Why can't we just meet at your place?" I asked him._

 _"It's important. I need to talk to you alone. Just please come to the house,"_

 _"It better be important, dad. If it's not, I won't ever talk to you," I said hanging up and making a u-turn to head back to the other house._

As I drove closer, memories came back. Why did I say I would come? It's going to kill me.

I parked and stood at the front of the door. Do I really want to come in?

I opened the door and first thing I see?

My wedding pictures. I held back my tears and took a deep breath and continued walking inside. Everything's the same... The house is very very clean.

"Dad?" I called for him. "I'm here," I said walking in the living room.

I looked around and he isn't here.

"Dad, you better come out or I'm going to leave and never talk to you..." I said looking around. My eyes met with a picture of Logan, Franco, and I. I smiled and kept looking at the picture. "Dad, are you even here?" I called out again.

"Bridgit."

 **I'll leave it there...**

 **I have the other chapter done... should I post it already or wait?**

 **Have a wonderful day.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Here we go...**

 **This one is the one you've been waiting for ;)**

 **Bridgit's POV**

 _"Bridgit."_

I heard behind me.

I'm officially going crazy. I felt one tear fall down my cheek and my breathing started to get a bit heavy. This can't be happening. I'm crazy. I'm going crazy.

I slowly turned around and almost fell back as my eyes met his.

My breathing got heavier and more tears filled my eyes.

Logan.

"You... You're... You're d-dead," I said still trying to catch my breath.

"I'm not dead, love," he said walking towards me and I took several steps back.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I screamed as I started crying hysterically.

"I'm not dead, baby," he said softly... walking towards me and bring me into his arms hugging me tightly. I struggled to free myself from him even though I tried very hard.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" I kept repeating while Logan still had me in his arms.

"LOOK AT ME!" He screamed at me trying to get me out of my breakdown."BRIDGIT, LOOK AT ME!" He did everything he could to keep me in his arms and to make me look at him in the eyes. And he finally did get me to look at him. "LOVE, LOOK AT ME! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DEAD?" He took both of his hand and placed them in my cheeks and looked at me lovingly.

Tears began to fall uncontrollably again, but these tears were different. My tears are tears of joy. Of happiness. Of love.

I hugged him. I hugged him as tight as I could.

"I'm alive," he said and I kept hugging him uncontrollably and I kept moving my hands around his back and neck. "You have no idea how hard it was being away from you," he said.

"You're alive," I repeated more calmly. "You're alive, love," I said still hugging him. "How are you here?" I said shocked. Still trying to catch my breath. "How are you here? Your plane disappeared... I...I thought you were dead..." I said still hugging him.

"You wanna talk?" He asked softly.

I nodded my head yes.

I pulled away from the hug slowly and then placed my hands on his cheeks looking at him. I can't believe he's here. I can't believe it.

I look at him and then out of nowhere I attacked his lips. Kissed him like the first, last, and all the other times combined. With so much passion.

I felt his hand in the back of my head and I continued to passionately kiss him. We continued kissing and that truly made me feel like we were the only people in this universe. He caressed my cheek softly and we continued to kiss.

We pulled away and looked at each other and I hugged him placing a kiss on his cheek as I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. He gave me a soft kiss while I still hugged me and we stayed like that for a while. The we pulled away and he took my hand and we sat on one of the couches. He took my hands in his and placed a kiss on them.

"How are you even here?" I asked with confusion in my face. "What about Kendall?"

"Kendall is okay too. I'm going to tell you everything," he said. "Do you want me to tell you everything?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered quickly.

"Well, let's start with do you remember that last call I made to you?"

"Of course, yeah..."

"We were on the plane for a few more hours after that," he said and I noticed that he was having trouble getting those words out of his mouth.

"You don't have to do it right now," I assured him.

He looked at me.

"I know you married him," he said.

"I-"

"Why him?" he asked. "I mean my parents said they kept pressuring you to restart your life and marry him, but why did you do it? Why him? I was gone for only four years," he said.

"Shane was there for me, Logan. He was there for me and the kids... I had to move one Logan. It's been the longest four years of my life... Not being able to see you everyday killed me. Knowing that I wouldn't see you ever again pained me. I had to move one. Your parents, my parents, everyone kept telling to move on with him... Trust me when I say this, I love you. I always have and I always will... I've never loved him the way I love you," I said to him.

"I believe you," he said and gave me a kiss.

Is this all a dream?

"How are my kids? I want to see them. I want to spend time with them," Logan asked.

"Oh my god! I have so much to tell you about them. They literally ask for you every single day. I've never let them forget you," I said.

"Thank you for that. My mom showed me some pictures of them. Franco is amazing. Billy... my little boy looks exactly like me," he said.

"How long have you been here?" I asked him suddenly.

"Don't get mad but I've been here for two weeks and five days..."

What?

"Nineteen days, Logan? You have no idea how miserable I've been all these years and you come back and I don't find out for three weeks? Why didn't anyone tell me? I would've come back instantly. " I said sort of screaming. I started walking away, but Logan brought me back again. This time bringing my lips to his.

I obviously gave in and continued kissing him. He walked towards a wall while still kissing me and then pulled away.

"I love you," he said.

Oh my god. I've missed him saying those words so much.

"I love you even more," I said.

"That's not possible," he said.

He place his arms behind me and carried me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Then he started walking upstairs and went into our room and placed me down. His lips continued to be on my lips and then he moved them to my neck.

I looked around the room. I haven't been here in such a long time. Last time, Logan and I were here, we were doing what we're doing right now.

I was going crazy. I hadn't felt this way since the last time he and I were together. I pulled his shirt off and he took of my loose dress that I was wearing. I then unzipped his jeans and kissed him as I did. He took me to the bed and I got in bed first before he climbed on top of me.

I laughed as he placed his lips on mine. I've missed this so much.

He began to bit part of my skin in my neck and I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. I arched my back and he took my bra off.

"I love you so much, Bridgit," he whispered placing kisses down my body and bringing my underwear down with him. He came back up and took my arms above my head intertwining our fingers. He brought his lips back to mine and I moaned in pleasure.

"I love you, Logan," I whispered to him. He took his boxers off and went in me. I moaned. "Ah, baby," I said softly.

My twenty-six year old self is still going crazy by making love with the same guy that made my nineteen year old self his for the first time.

It's crazy.

Logan left my lips and went down to one of my breasts and placed my nipple in his mouth making me moan again.

Logan made me sit up and the he stood up and he took my hand making me stand up. He kissed my again as we walked. He took me to the Jacuzzi. He turned the water on with bubbles and all. He came to me and hugged me from behind kissing my neck. I opened my eyes and saw our reflection in the mirror. From our waist and up.

I can't believe I have my love, my life back with me. He stopped kissing my neck and look up to see ourselves reflected in the mirror too.

"You have no idea how crazy I went all those years thinking a about you and the kids. Now I have you back in my arms. I have my family back. I love you,"

"I love you," I turned around to face him and he looked at me lovingly. I smiled at him and kissed him. His whole body pressed against mine.

Once the Jacuzzi was ready, I put my hair up and Logan and I got in. He brought me closer to him and I sat on top of him placing my legs around his waist. I placed my lips on his neck and bit his skin making him moan.

It feels so good to feel like this good again.

But... But at the same time I feel guilty for doing this to Shane.

I can't control myself though. I feel loved again. I have my love back.

I started going up and down and he placed his hands in my waist.

The Jacuzzi was definitely one of Logan's places to make love. He's always liked it and I don't mind.

"Bridgit, baby, you're making me go crazy. You have no idea how much I've missed being with you,"

After being in the Jacuzzi for a while, Logan carried me back to our bed.

Logan started going in to me again. This room is filled only with love. We're taking it slow. Full of love.

I flipped him over and I got on top of him. I placed kisses down his body and came back up. We started moving together and I felt like we were never going to stop. We sat up again and I started going up and down.

"Ah," I moaned.

"You okay?" Logan asked me.

"Mmm... Yeah," I whispered.

"You're so beautiful, love," he said.

"Logan, I missed you so much, love. I haven't felt like this since you left," I said and he brought his lips back to mine. I kept going up and down and then he laid me back in bed.

I brought my legs up allowing him to go back in.

"Bridgit, baby you're so beautiful," he repeated and I smiled.

"Logan, don't stop," I said digging my nails in his back.

He kept going in and we continued to make love for the longest time.

Once we were done, he rolled off of me and wrapped his arms around me bringing me closer to him. I also wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry for not coming to you when I firs got here... You were on tour, it was impossible," he said. "Your dad thought it'd be better if we waited a few days. He says there's a lot of things going on, which he hasn't told Kendall and I what he was talking about... I wanted to tell you the second I got here. I wanted to see you. To kiss you," he said softly placing a kiss on my lips.

"Have you told anyone what happened?" I asked him.

"No, I promise. I want to tell you everything that happened. You'll be the first one to hear what happened," he said and I gave him a kiss.

I looked at him and then my phone rang. I reached for it and looked at the caller id.

Shane.

"It's Shane," I said sitting up.

"Don't worry. Answer the phone. Don't be nervous," Logan said sitting up with me.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Mami," Franco was on the phone. He was probably asking for me and Shane called. I looked at Logan and then whispered that it was Franco making him smile. I put the phone on speaker and continued talking._

 _"Hi, baby. What are you doing?"_

 _"Watching TV with Shane," he said. I turned to see Logan and he had the biggest smile and tears in his eyes._

 _"What about Billy?" I asked._

 _"Sleeping. Mommy where are you?"_

 _"I'll be home very soon, okay?"_

 _"Okay, mommy," He said._

 _"I love you, baby," I said. I was about to hang up but then Shane talked._

 _"Hey, love, where are you?" He said and I saw Logan roll his eyes when Shane called me 'love.' I took him off speaker._

 _"Umm..." I got very nervous. "Don't worry I'm on my way back," I said._

 _"Good, cause I can't wait to have you in bed with me," he said._

 _"I'll see you soon," I said hanging up._

I looked at Logan and gave him a kiss.

"I don't want to leave," I said.

"I don't want you to leave. You want to talk tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Of course," I said.

I got up and changed and so did he.

"I love you," I said hugging him. "I'm so thankful to God for bringing you back to my life," I kept hugging me and he hugged me tighter.

"Bridgit?" he said and I pulled away from the hug but still kept my arms around him.

"Yeah?" I said looking right into his eyes.

"You're still my wife. You're still mine," he said softly and I smiled placing a kiss on his lips.

"I'm all yours and you're all mine.," I gave him a passionate kiss and hugged him tightly. Thank you god.

I looked and him and smiled.

"I'll come see you tomorrow," I said.

"I'll be waiting," he said and hugged me again.

"I love you," we both said at the same time. He kissed me again and hugged me and then I left.

I can't believe this happened.

My love is alive.

This all I wanted. To have him back with me. Now I do.

He's alive.

 **Did you like it?**

 **Uhhhh Bridgit cheated...**

 **I was originally going to have Bridgit leave with Shane and the kids along with Jo and James and their kids. It was supposed to make Logan very jealous and mad, but I couldn't do that to Logan... They deserve happiness... For now...**

 **Have a wonderful day my lovely reader. Yeah I'm talking to you. You make me happy. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **9:13 p.m.**

I got in my car and started crying and smiling like crazy. He's alive. He and Kendall are both here. I still can't believe it.

I started driving and started debating whether I should tell Shane or not.

I mean, I don't love Shane the way I love Logan. I never have, but I do love him... I've been learning to love him and I do have feeling for him. I shouldn't have slept with Logan. I can't believe he's alive and he made me feel so great again, but Shane is my husband now...

Then I got a call from my dad.

 _"Hey," I answered the phone._

 _"How are you?" he asked._

 _"Fantastic. I can't believe he's alive," I said._

 _"I hope you don't get mad that he's been here awhile..." he said._

 _"He explained that to me. Don't worry," I said._

 _"Where are you?"_

 _"Driving to my house... Should I tell him?"_

 _"Better now than later..." he said._

 _"I agree," I said._

 _"So did you guys talk?"_

 _"I don't think you want to know what we did..."_

 _"No, Bridgit! You shouldn't have... What about Shane?" he asked._

 _"I know, but dad, it's Logan. He's my husband, he's the one I love," I said._

We talked for a few for minutes then I hung up.

I got to my house and stayed in the car for a couple of minutes, I walked in and went to see my boys and they are already asleep.

I walked in my room and Shane turned to look at me. He smiled.

"Hey, you," he said walking towards me and gave me a hug. I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do or say. "Are you okay, baby?" he asked me. I just slept with Logan and came back to my house to a great guy. What is wrong with me? "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked again.

He looked at me very worried.

"He's alive," I simply said.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Logan. Logan is alive," I said.

"Baby, I love you, but you have to understand that he-"

"No, Shane," I interrupted him. "He's alive. I was just with him. He's been here for almost three weeks. That's probably why Mrs. Henderson was rude to you. It's probably why Mrs. Knight was being rude to James. Logan and Kendall are alive," I said to him and he stood there frozen.

"Logan is alive? How long have you known?" he asked me.

"I just found out today... Look, I don't want to lie to you. I was with him when you called me," I said to him.

"Don't tell me you-" he looked at me hurt. "You slept with him, didn't you?" he asked mad now.

"Shane, I-"

"Did you or did you not?" he asked shouting.

"Yes," I answered him. "I slept with him. I did. I'm sorry," I said now crying and he started crying. He took his phone and left. "Shane," I screamed after him after he got out of the room.

"How could you do that to me?" he screamed going down the stairs.

"Shane!" I screamed again, but he got out of the house and left.

Good thing Nate doesn't live with us anymore. He moved out to the apartment I used to have because he didn't have his anymore. He and Selena moved in together. They are moving too fast, but it's their lives.

My phone rang and I didn't recognize the number.

 _"Hello?" I answered._

 _"Hey, it's me. Sorry I'm calling you. I just wanted to hear your voice again," it's Logan. I smiled and closed my eyes sitting on the couch._

 _"Hey," I simply said._

 _Am I really talking to Logan? I feel like I'm going crazy._

 _"Are you crying? Why are you crying, love?"_

 _"I told Shane you're alive," I said. "I'm sorry I had to..." I said._

 _"What happened? Did he hurt you? Don't tell me he did because if he did then I'll go and-"_

 _"No, no. He didn't hurt me. I hurt him, Logan. I told him that you and I slept together and he got mad and left..." I said still crying._

 _"Do you love him?" he asked._

 _"Logan, I don't think we should talk about this over the phone," I said to him._

 _"Do you love him?"_

 _"I have feelings for him," I admitted. "But I love you," I said._

 _"Do you want me to go see you?"_

 _"No, Shane could come and it's just not a good time. I'll see you tomorrow though,"_

 _"Can you come early? I want to spend time with you," he said and I smiled._

 _"Yeah, I'll be there at five in the morning..." I joked._

 _"Please do," he said and I laughed._

 _"I'll talk to the kids and take them to you the day after tomorrow, is that okay?"_

 _"Yeah, I love you," he said._

 _"I love you too," I said._

I was about to go up to my room, but Shane walked in the house. He looked at me and walked to where I was.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just answer yes or no, do you love me?"

"Yes," I answered. "I do,"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes," I answered. "But what does-"

"I know you love him more," Shane said, "but I'm not giving up on us. Not after you told me you love me," he said and gave me a kiss. "I love you and I'm going to fight for you and I'll do everything I can to keep you in my arms..." he kissed me again and I kissed him back.

He said he was going up to see the kids before he left.

"Where are you going?" I asked him as he came back down the stairs.

"I got an apartment two floors above Nate's. Number 871. Here's a key," he said handing me a key. Then he kissed me.

"Why... Why are you leaving? This is our place," I said to him.

"You slept with him, our marriage is not even real, and you love him," he said.

He gave me another kiss and then left before I could say anything.

I was heading upstairs again, but the doorbell rang.

I went to open the door and...

"He's alive!" Jo walked in crying and James came in after her carrying both Sophia and Kenny. James has bruises and stitches on his face.

"Take them to my room, or which ever room you want," I said to James and he went upstairs.

"Kendall, Bridgit! Kendall's alive. I saw him... Where's Logan?" she asked crying.

"Logan is at my other home," I said. "Wow, you look awful," I said feeling very bad for. Her.

"He is so pissed at me. He started screaming really bad and he hit James. James didn't want to defend himself. He said he deserved it-" then my phone rang again.

I saved his number from the last call.

 _"Hey," I answered._

 _"I'm sorry I'm calling you again... I need to see you. I can't be away from you," he said._

 _"Logan, Jo and James are here..." I said._

 _"How do you even talk to them?" he asked me._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"James betrayed Kendall. Best friends don't do that shit," Logan said._

 _"Look, if you have that idea on your mind, then get it out of your fucking mind, okay?" I said a bit mad._ _"You have no idea what has happened all these four years... I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go," I hung up._

James came down and sat in between Jo and I.

"Oh my god. Look at you," I said touching one of his bruises on his face.

"Careful, it hurts!" he whined.

"Why did he do this?" I asked them confused by all of it.

"He got mad when he found out that James and I are married, have a kid, and are expecting another one..." Jo said.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked her.

"Tried pulling her towards him," James answered. "I didn't let him... I'm going to protect my kids and Jo, and that obviously includes Sophia... Where's Logan?"

"Logan's at the other house... He's on Kendall's side... for now... He has no idea how much you've done for me and the kids," I said to him and he smiled and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Did you guys talk? Did he tell you what happened? Kendall was impossible to talk to," James said.

"Well," I said in a high voice.

"No," Jo said. "Don't tell me you and him had sex already..."

I closed my eyes and groaned.

"I thought he was dead... I saw him for the first time in four years... What did you expect?" I asked her.

"What about Shane?" she asked.

"What about how I feel?" I asked.

"Don't worry, sis. It's okay. I support you no matter what," James said and I smiled.

"Thanks, James," I said and he smiled.

"Imagine how the media and fans are going to react," Jo mentioned.

"Oh... I didn't really think about that... It's going to be crazy," I said.

"I can already see headlines saying we faked this," James added.

"Who would fake and go through this whole fucking situation?" I asked them. "People are stupid if they do think that when they find out," I added.

"How does Logan look?" Jo asked me.

"The same... He looks a bit skinnier though... Different hair style... They've been here for three weeks, so they had time to clean up and all..." I said. "What about Kendall?"

"Skinnier too... Different hair style... He has like a six inch scar on his back. He showed it to us and said that doesn't even compare to the scar we gave him by learning we got together..." James said.

"He can't say that... He and Logan have no idea of everything that has happened..." I said.

"Is Logan coming over?" James asked. "I want to see him..."

"No, I told him not to. Shane left mad and came back and left again," I said. "I don't want them to come face to face just yet,"

"We saw Shane outside... He said 'hi' to us... He told me he and I should go out for a drink. I really need to go get a drink with him," James said.

"Do please hang out with him. I don't want something bad to happen to him," I said.

We stayed quiet for awhile.

"Hey, has Carlos seen them?" I asked James and Jo.

"No, he doesn't know yet," James answered.

Carlos is gonna get so excited to have the guys at his wedding, if Kendall and Logan do go. But it's going to be a little awkward because Shane is a groomsman and I am the maid of honor...

James and Jo decided to stay at my place for the night because we talked until very late at night.

 **XXXX**

Today was definitely the best day of my life. My love is alive. He's here. I still don't understand how did is happening, but it is and I don't mind it. I can't wait to see him tomorrow. I want to hug him already, but I'm going to make sure we don't end up in bed again. I can't do that to Shane. I'm very happy with Shane and I care about him and the worst part, well it's not bad, but I love Shane. I have feelings for him.

I do love Logan more, but what I feel for Shane is love. I don't want to hurt him or Logan. I want to spend time with Logan, but I'm definitely not getting Shane out of the picture. I don't want to have to decided again like when I was a teenager, but I have a feeling that that's what I'm going to have to do.

I went to see my boys and then went to my room.

I'm about to go to sleep for the first time in years feeling truly happy.

"I guess I don't need to see you in my dreams anymore," I whispered.

 **Hope you like it.**

 **What do you think Bridigt is gonna do? DM me or review!**

 **Have a beautiful day :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **Next day...**

"Hey," I said to Logan as I walked in the house.

I hurried to where he's standing at and threw my arms around him.

"Hey, you," he whispered softly as he hugged me back.

He started to pull away, but I didn't let him.

"Don't let go, please," I begged him and he hugged me again placing a kiss on my neck and I did the same.

"I'll never let go," he whispered to me. I kept hugging, but brought my head back so I could see him face to face. "I'll never let go," he repeated and I smiled.

I kissed him and we continued kiss as we walked backwards. He laid me down on the couch and got on top of me.

"I love you," he said placing kisses all on my face making me laugh.

"I love you more," I said bringing his lips back to mine.

He kisses me with so much passion. I love him with all my heart and soul.

His hands went under my shirt, and I was about to let him take it off, but my five senses took over me.

"Baby, Logan, I can't," I said sitting up and fixing my shirt and hair.

"Why not?" he sat next to me and gave me a kiss.

"I- What we did yesterday was wrong too. Logan, I can't do this to Shane.. I married him," I said.

"Baby, when I found out you married him, I contacted my lawyer," he said holding my hands. "I talked to him and he said that since clearly I'm not dead, you and I are still married. Your marriage with him doesn't exist. It's not real. You're not his wife. You're my wife," he said. "Shane and you are not married. You're still Bridgit Henderson. Mrs. Henderson. My wife," he said and I smiled a bit.

"Logan, I love you, but still... I can't do this to him," I said. "I have feelings for him Logan. I learned to love him these past year," I said.

"What's gonna happen now?"

"Can we not talk about that right now? I want to know what happened to you," I said.

"Where do I start?"

"We hung up..." I started.

"Kendall and I were writing new music. A few hours later, the pilot and co-pilot made an announcement that there was something going on with the plane. Something had stopped working, and they said they were able to control it, but then something else happened. We were above the ocean, there was no place to land. Kendall and I looked at each other we were terrified. The flight assistants were freaking out and we started to freak out. The airplane started moving from side to side. The pilot said he was doing everything her could to lower the plane so he could control it better, which I don't know how that works. Kendall and I opened the airplane door and noticed we close the hitting the water. We took some rafts and first aid kits and threw them in the water along with our suit cases. The pilot told us that we had to jump out of the plane. I didn't know if that was the safest thing to do. I don't even know if it's allowed, but we jumped... He said to jump whenever the alarm when off, and we did. The plane crashed within seconds from when we jumped, but it didn't hit near where we jumped because it was going at a fast speed. The pilot and co-pilot stayed on the airplane... The four flight assistants jumped with us and we could see the raft so we started swimming towards it..." Logan started crying and I hugged him.

"You okay? You can stop if you want. I don't want to force you," I said still hugging him.

"I- I just can't even believe I'm here with you," he said hugging me tighter.

I held him close to me and then he pulled away from the hug. Then he continued.

"We got to the raft and we got the first aid kit... There were five water bottles in there... We stayed there for a few hours and the girls kept crying and saying we were going to die... Later after that, it started raining very bad and the waves got very intense. We held on to dear life," he said.

"Yeah..." I said remembering, "I remember they had to stop the search at the beginning because it was raining," I said to him. "They looked in surrounding areas for debris..."

"We were on that raft for fifty five days until we landed on an island... But of course, no one was on that island... Kendall and I looked for water once we got on that island. We found a small waterfall, so we had water..."

"The search team looked all around the area... They didn't find anything... No bodies... They found some small parts of a plane, and they said it was from your plane..."

"We drifted very far away on the raft because of the storm..." he said. Tears still falling from his eyes made me start tearing up too. "I swear the only people on my mind were you, Franco, and our baby," he said wiping his tears away. "I just knew I wasn't going to see y'all every again, and now I'm here sitting next you," he said and I hugged him again. He kept crying, "I can't anymore... I'll continue later," he said.

"It's okay, don't worry," I gave him a soft kiss. "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," he stopped crying and I wiped his tears away.

"Hey," I said and he looked up to see me. "I love you,"

"I love you too," he hugged me. "Bridigt, please, let me love you. Let me make love to you," he begged. "I've missed you so much and I'll I want to do is be with you and love you," he said softly and I smiled.

"Logan, I can't do-" I stopped what I was about to say.

I looked at Logan. He and the kids are my entire world.

I can't even control myself.

I attacked his lips and took his shirt off as he took my clothes of. We didn't even bother going up to our room. We stayed in the living room and enjoyed every single second together.

"Logan?" I said catching my breath once we were done and laid my head on his chest.

"Yeah?" He asked holding me closer to him.

"Baby, we can't do this anymore," I said to him.

"Why?"

"I mean we can, but we can't not anymore... At least for now. I need you to let me figure out everything," I said to him.

"What do you mean?"

I sat up from the floor and began to change and he did too.

"Logan, I told you... I can't do this to Shane... I'm very confused," I said putting my shirt on and then stood up fully dress.

"You're my wife, Bridgit," He said.

"And that makes me very happy... But right now, in my head, Shane is my husband. I have to sit down and talk to him... Plus, the media, Logan. They are going to go crazy... I'm about to release an album in the mids of September and I know they will all be asking about you," I said to him. "When are you planning on releasing a statement?"

"Gustavo and Kelly are the only ones besides my parents, Mrs. Knight, and your parents that know I'm alive... Well, you and Shane and Jo," he said. "Gustavo is releasing a statement on September 1st. He's having Kendall and I write something about it... It's going to be crazy," he said and we sat on the couch again.

"So changing the topic, does me being with Shane mean I cheated on you... Or me being with you mean I chested on Shane?" I asked very confused. I can't deal with this.

"Neither," he answered. "You though I was dead... He made you happy... I'm not dead... I'm alive. You're my wife... You didn't cheat on him and you didn't cheat on me," he added.

I gave him a weak smile.

"Hey," he said softly. "You didn't cheat on anyone. You didn't know what was going to happen... I understands why you got together with him. He cared for you and the kids, and I thank him for that. Just don't think you're the bad one because you're not. Okay?" he said.

"I love you," I said giving him a kiss.

Hey, I said I wouldn't sleep with him after this seconds time, but I will kiss him.

"By the way, what was it with yesterday and you telling me to get the James betraying Kendall thing out of my fucking mind?" he asked and I let out a small while rolling my eyes.

"You can't be mad at James," I simply said.

"Kendall's my best friend," he said.

"James is too," I said.

"Kendall's my best friend," he repeated. "Kendall and Jo have a daughter together. Kendall and James were best friends... Why would James marry Jo if he obviously knew Kendall and Jo were together? He betrayed him," he argued.

"That's their situation, Logan. We have out own situation... I won't let you be mad at James," I said.

"Why not?"

"Because he took and cared for me and Franco when I found out your plane had disappeared. I cancelled Franco's birthday party and James and Carlos still planned a small party for him with close family and friends. I stayed with them in their apartment for a few weeks. He used to and still does take Franco out with him all the time. he and Carlos were there for me when I was giving birth to Billy. He helped me so much and he still has over the past four years... He and Carlos helped me with everything. I wouldn't have known what to do if it wasn't for them. James has been one of my top five biggest supporters and helpers," I said to Logan. He didn't say anything. "That's why you can't be mad at him," I finished.

"He's helped you with everything?" he asked.

"Everything," I answered him.

"I want to see him," he said. I looked at Logan, "I want to thank him," he said and I smiled.

"Do you want me to call him?"

"What if he freaks out because I'm alive?" Logan asked.

"He knows you're alive you idiot," I said laughing and he laughed too.

He gave me a kiss.

"Maybe we should call Carlos first since he doesn't know," Logan suggested.

"Yeah, I want to see Carlos too," he said.

I took my phone out and dialed Carlos.

 _"Hello, hello, hello, best sister of mine, you're currently talking to the BEST guy on this planet earth," he said and I laughed._

 _"You're so stupid," I joked and he laughed._

 _"It's called being hilarious," he said laughing._

 _"No, It's called being stupid," I said and he laughed and so did Logan. "Where are you?" I asked him._

 _"I just dropped Sammy off at her sister's place for last minute wedding planning," he said._

 _Sammy and Carlos are getting married in like two weeks._

 _"Oh... Can you please come to the house I have with Logan?" I asked him._

 _"Oh my god! Did you actually go there? Why? You said you would never go there..."_

 _"I know I said I would never come here, but I discovered this huge treasure and I want you to come see it," I said joking._

 _"What?" He asked confused and laughing._

 _"Just come, please?"_

 _"I'm on my way," he said and I smiled._

 _"Thanks,"_

 _"I'll see you in a bit, love you,"_

 _"Love you, too, bye," I hung up._

Logan smiled.

"He's coming?" he asked.

"Yupp," I said. "I should blindfold him," I said.

"Yes, you should," Logan agreed with me. "In the mean time," he said taking my hand, "Come here," he made me stand up and sit on his lap. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you more," I said giving him a kiss.

We continued to kiss, but then he pulled away.

"Who gave you this?" Logan asked looking at my locket.

"Um.. Shane did... For our one year anniversary," I said awkwardly. "I'm not taking it off. Never. Only when I got to sleep or shower," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Look inside," I said and he opened the locket.

"He gave this to you. With a picture of me in there?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah... He knows you've always been on my mind," I whispered to him and we kissed again.

He pulled away again.

"Talk to me about the kids. I want to see pictures of them," he said and I smiled.

I grabbed my phone and opened my gallery of pictures. It's full of Franco and Billy.

"Here, look at this," I said opening a video.

It's a video of Franco and Billy singing and dancing to Windows Down.

Logan's face lit up once he saw them. He looked at all the pictures and videos.

"Billy could have been my twin when I was a baby," he said and I agreed with him.

"You wanna know something?" I asked him and he nodded yes. "Christmas 2011. Everyone was together that Christmas at my parents's house. I was felling a bit down, so I went up to my room and took Billy with me. I still have those pictures of you and I there, so while we where there, I was trying to get Billy to say 'mommy' and he didn't... He pointed to one of your pictures and said 'dada' that was hurtful," I said laughing. "But it was the greatest moment of my life," I said.

"He said 'dada' first and pointed at me?" Logan asked very excitedly.

"He did. I promise," I said laughing. "And I'll bring them to you tomorrow. I'll talk to them today. They are pretty smart boys," I said.

He hugged me very tightly and gave me a kiss.

After around ten minutes, the doorbell rang.

I know it was Carlos.

"Hey," I said opening the door.

"I was so sad when I came in the driveway..." he said giving me a hug. "You're about to get very happy!" I said. "But you have to put this blindfold on!" I said to him.

"Why?" he whined.

"You have to!" I said.

"Fine!" I put the blindfold on him and helped him walk towards the living room.

Logan smiled once he saw him.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Yes!" he said excitedly.

I took the blindfold off and he saw Logan and froze.

Then...

"LOGAN!" he screamed.

"CARLOS!" Logan screamed.

"LOGAN?" he asked confused and I laughed.

 **I'll continue possibly tomorrow!**

 **Hope you guys are liking it!**

 **I got some very nice DMs. Most of you guys want Brogan... but some do want Shridgit...**

 **Have a wonderful day. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 _Then..._

 _"LOGAN!" he screamed._

 _"CARLOS!" Logan screamed._

 _"LOGAN?" he asked confused and I laughed._

Carlos was about to fall back, but I caught him.

"You're dead. Am I seeing a ghost?" Carlos asked shaking. "You're dead," he repeated and turned to look at me and I smiled. "Why would you call me to come see Logan's ghost?" he asked nervous.

"I'm not dead, buddy," Logan said.

"But you're plane crashed!" Carlos said.

"I survived," Logan said.

Carlos ran towards Logan and picked him up and spun around.

"Carlos," Logan whined and I kept laughing so hard.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Carlos screamed still holding Logan.

"Put me down," Logan said laughing.

Carlos put him down and hugged Logan very tightly, but Logan hugged him too. Aww... My heart can take this.

"How are you here? Is Kendall here too?" Carlos asked.

"I'll tell you everything later... Kendall's not here right now, but he'a at Mrs. Knight's place," Logan answered.

He took my hand and we sat on the couch. Carlos sat on the other side of Logan, and Logan continued to hold my hand.

"Tell me what's been going on with you," Logan said to Carlos.

"No, you tell me how are you here," Carlos said still amused. "I have to stare at you," he said and I laughed.

"I have to tell Bridgit everything first," he said looking at me lovingly. "She has to know first," he said and I smiled.

"Fine. Did you miss me? Because I missed you. We missed you a lot!" Carlos said and Logan smiled.

"I did, Carlos. I missed you and everyone else so much," he said and Carlos smiled. "I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you. Thank you so much for taking care of my wife and my kids. I really really appreciate it buddy," Logan said to him.

"You're welcome, buddy. It was nothing. I really enjoy spending time with my little dudes and they talk about you twenty-four seven," Carlos said and Logan smiled.

"I heard you're getting married!"

"Yeah, with Sammy. I'm so excited!" Carlos said. "You want me to add you in the groomsman list? I still can... After all, you were supposed to be my best man... Remember our deal?" he said and I smiled.

I remember the deal. It was made when Logan and I were getting married and he couldn't decide who to have as the best man.

"Bridgit's going to be the maid of honor!" Carlos added.

"It's okay. I'll go to your wedding, but leave it how it is," Logan assured him. "Who's involved in the wedding?"

"Bridgit, Selena, Jo, Dani, Demi, and Sammy's sister. The guys, James is the best man then I have Justin, Andre, Beck, Nate, and Shane," Carlos said. ]

"You talk to Shane?" Logan asked.

It got a bit awkward.

"Yeah... He and Nate are pretty cool. Plus, they took very well care of Bridgit," Carlos said. "Oh and Bridigt," he's now talking to me. "Since the wedding is in sixteen days, we decided to have the practice dinner and dance the 2nd,"

"Yeah, Sammy told me about it," I said to him.

We talked for about one more hour and Carlos left cause Sammy was freaking out about the wedding cake.

 **XXXX**

"You okay?" I asked Logan once Carlos left.

"Yeah," he took my hand and I sat on his lap again. "You're so beautiful," he said softly and I smiled giving him a kiss.

"You have no idea how much I missed you. I feel like I was going crazy everyday without you. I love you so much," I hugged him very tightly.

"So you should call James and tell him to come," Logan said. "I want to thank him too, but I don't know what to say,"

"You know he and Jo have a daughter together. They're expecting another baby," I said to him.

"Really?" he asked.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I only knew that he and Jo were married... Kendall and I figured out everything when we were on our way back here, we looked on the internet. It was very painful finding out everything online," he said.

"I'm sorry," I hugged him again.

"What did they have?" he asked.

"A girl named after Kendall," I said. "Jo is eight weeks pregnant," I added.

"What about Soph?" he asked.

"Oh she's wonderful," I said. "Looks just like Kendall," I said. "I understand why Kendall thinks James betrayed him, but really, it's not like that at all... "James treats Sophia as is she was his daughter. Never once has he treated them differently,"

"How old is she?"

"Kendall's one year and almost five months months. She was born on March 28th... Soph turned four on June..." I said.

"You need to tell me about your pregnancy with Billy," he said to me.

"Do you really want to know? I fainted like a million times... Gave birth early. I felt like everybody was in the delivery room and Carlos even held my leg up..." I said laughing and Logan laughed too.

"He did?" he asked still laughing.

"Yeah... he filmed too, it was so annoying..."

"Oh I need to see that," Logan laughed.

I looked at him.

"You know how many times you appeared on my dreams and during the day?" I asked him softly. "You would appear everyday and then I wouldn't see you at all," I said and he looked at me confused. "I'll call James right now," I said getting my phone.

I dialed James and he answered.

 _"Hey, what's up?" he asked._

 _"Where are you?" I asked him._

 _"At my place, Shane just left, he was here," he said._

 _"Really? What was he doing there?"_

 _"Wanted to talk and have a drink. He and I are going through the same thing..." he said._

 _"Was he okay?" I asked worried. Logan looked at my confused._

 _"No, not really. I think you should talk to him..."_

 _"I will," I said._

 _"So what do you need?"_

 _"Well, it's not me... Logan wants to see you," I said._

 _"Really?" he asked excitedly._

 _"Yeah,"_

 _"Where are you two?"_

 _"At our place," I said._

 _"Okay, I'll get there in like fifteen."_

We hung up.

"What's wrong? Something happened?" Logan asked.

"No, he was with Shane and thinks I should talk to him... I will though... Later," I said.

I know it bothers Logan, but too bad. Shane's a big part of my life.

"Where did you leave the kids at?" Logan asked me.

"With Presley. Have you seen her?"

"No, she doesn't know yet. I miss her," he said and I smiled.

"Changing topic.. Well not really it's about the kids, you don't have to worry about them getting close to you. Both of them know that you are their dad and not Shane..." I assured him.

"Seriously?" he asked shocked and smiling.

"Yeah," I said and he gave me a kiss.

"You're the best, love,"

"Yeah, Franco loves watching pictures and videos of you and him. It makes him smile and laugh like crazy,"

"I want to see them, hug them, give them millions and millions of kisses," Logan said and I smiled.

"They think you're working away... Along with their uncle Kendall... Same for Sophia, who by the way, asks for you all the time,"

"Really?" Logan let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, she goes, 'Auntie B, does uncle Logan like ice cream? Auntie B, does uncle Logan like watching movies? Auntie B, does uncle Logan like going to the water park?' it's so funny..." I said and Logan laughed.

"Should I get Kelly to but them toys?" Logan asked.

"Please don't, Shane spoils them too much," I said.

"Ugh... That was supposed to be my job. How does he spoil them?"

"First of all, don't get mad. Shane is like a second dad to them. He took them to the store three time around two weeks ago and let them choose everything they wanted... They have a lot of things..." I said.

"Well, I'm going to buy them more," Logan argued.

"You're absolutely the most jealous person on this universe," I said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"That's because you and the kids are MY family... Not his..."

"He's my family too, Logan," I said. "You're my husband... But he's family to me and you have to accept that sooner rather than later," I said.

"Can we talk about that later?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You have to accept it. I'm confused on how I feel," I said standing up.

"Please don't tell me that," he stood up too.

I went to get a drink for me and about five minutes later, James arrived.

 **XXXX**

"Hey, come on in," I said opening the door to James. He gave me a hug and walked in.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Living room," I said walking with him.

James walked in the living room and both him and Logan had tears in their eyes. James and Logan walked towards each other and they hugged. Great. My heart can't take this either. I'm such an emotional mess.

"Aw..." I said as they hugged.

"How are you, man?" James asked him.

"Great. I'm alive and I have my wife here with me and my soon I'll have my kids, nothing gets better than that," Logan answered and I smiled, "How are you doing?" Logan asked.

"I'm so happy to see you. I have so much to tell you. I bet you have a lot of great stories," James said.

"How's your daughter?"

"You mean my daughters... I know Sophia is Kendall's daughter, but I love her as my own too... They're both great! Jo is pregnant again and I'm very excited," James said and I smiled.

"Congratulations on that," Logan.

James kept staring at Logan.

"I'm sorry," James apologized. "I just can't believe I'm talking to you,"

"Well, I wanted you to come here because I want to thank you," Logan said taking my hand in his. "Thank you for taking care of my wife and kids. I really appreciate it. It means the world to me that you looked out for them. So thank you,"

"Don't worry about it, bro. They're my family too. Of course, I was going to take care of them," James said.

We talked about that for a few minutes then James changed the topic.

"So how are you and Kendall here?" James asked.

"I'll tell you everything once I'm done telling everything to Bridgit. I promise," Logan said.

"Okay... Hey, do you want to come over to my place for dinner? You can meet the girls..." James suggested.

"Tonight?" Logan turned to look at me.

"Yeah, you and Bridgit," James said.

"Love?" Logan asked looking at me.

"If you want to," I said. "My parents are going to go for he kids later, so I'll pick them up after dinner," I said. "You just have to make sure no one sees you,"

"Sure, we'll go," Logan said.

"When are you going to see the kids?" James asked. "You know, they love you to death. They always ask for you," Logan smiled at this.

"Bridgit is bringing them tomorrow... I'm really excited to see them," Logan said.

"Jo took Sophia to see Kendall and she totally asked if you were here too,"James said and this time I smiled.

"I want to see her too," Logan added. "So what's being going wit you?"

"Nothing much... I'm working on some solo music... Carlos and I did some music a few years ago, but right now we're doing our own thing. I've been writing some songs with-" I knew who James was about to name, but he didn't, "with some friends," he said.

"With Shane?" Logan asked. "Don't worry... You two became friends and that's alright," Logan said.

"Yeah..." James said.

Great. Now things are awkward again.

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Go follow Logan on insta and thank me later haha... He's pics are hot...**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **3:30 p.m.**

Logan and I continued talking about what happened with me while he was gone, but then Nate called me.

 _"Hey," I answered my phone._

 _"Hi. I just wanted to ask you... what's up with Shane? He came in my apartment while Selena and I were gone and he drank so much and he's so drunk right now..." he said frustrated._

 _"What?" I asked confused._

 _"Yeah, he's very drunk and saying you betrayed him..."_

 _"Okay you know what? Don't let him go. I'll be there as soon as I can," I said and then hung up._

"What's wrong?" Logan asked me.

"It's about Shane... I have to go," I said getting up.

I can totally tell Logan is mad now.

"Don't even give me that face. I told you and I'll tell you again, to me, Shane is my husband still... He's part of my life and I love him," I said and he didn't say anything.

I took my purse, phone, and keys and left.

How can I be this confused? I know that Logan is the one I want to be with, but I have feeling for Shane... Why did I marry him? I'm starting to regret many things.

I got to Nate's apartment and saw Shane on the couch sleeping...

"Why is he like this?" Nate asked me.

"Yeah, why? He keeps saying you betrayed him..." Selena added.

"Okay something happened and I'm very happy yet very confused. I'm freaking out and I don't know what to do," I said.

"You're pregnant?" Selena asked.

"No," I answered.

We went to the kitchen and sat down.

"What's going on?" Nate asked.

I looked at them both.

"Logan's alive," I said to them. Selena, who was drinking water, spit it all out.

"What?" Nate asked.

"He and Kendall are alive," I repeated and they both started choking.

"You're saying that the two guys that were on an airplane that crashed are alive...?" Nate asked confused.

"Yes," I said.

"How?" Selena asked. "Where are they? When did you find out?" Selena asked.

"Yesterday, I found out yesterday. And you can't tell anybody. Or I will kill y'all," I threatened them. "I don't know the whole story... All I know is that the father of my kids is alive... That's all that mater to me," I said.

"And Shane knows about this?" Nate asked.

"Yes, he knows..."

"Why did he say you betrayed him-" Selena was asking but then figured it out, "You slept with Logan," she said.

"Of course, that's why he's mad..." Nate added. "Did you?" he asked.

I didn't say anything.

"Oh my god! You did sleep with Logan," Selena said.

"What was I supposed to do. I saw him and it happened... I feel very bad and guilty... Don't make me feel worse," I said.

"Bridgit, look, I'm sorry, but my brother is my brother. I love you so much, but I don't want you to hurt Shane," Nate said getting up and getting out of the apartment.

Great. Just what I needed.

"I'll go talk to him," Selena said giving me a hug and then leaving.

I went to the couch and sat at the edge close to Shane.

"Hey," I said to him. "Shane?"

He moved and started to wake up.

"Hey, wake up," I said softly.

"What are- are you- doing here?" He asked obviously drunk.

"Nate called me... I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for doing that to you," I said and he sat up. "I'm very confused," I said. "Can you please forgive me?" I asked him. He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. He hugged me very tightly and I hugged him back.

"I love you," he said and I smiled.

"I love you too, Shane," I said.

He pulled away from the hug and gave me a kiss, which I returned.

What is wrong with me?

"Do you want to go back to our house with me?" I asked him.

"Yes," he answered.

Nate and Selena helped me get him to my car. Nate apologized for being a bit rude...

I drove to my house and went in there with Shane.

Presley had already left and my parents are here with the kids. My dad helped me get Shane up to our room.

Once my dad left, I undressed Shane and made him get in the shower. That should help him sober up. I also brought some fruit for him to eat. He got in the shower and I went back downstairs.

"Did he find out about you and Logan sleeping together?" My mom asked.

"Yupp," I said upset at myself.

"Mommy!" Franco and Billy ran towards me.

I got on my knees and hugged them.

"Hi, babies. You missed you me?" I asked them.

"Yeah," Billy said and I gave him a kiss.

"No, mommy. I want a kiss," Franco said.

Yeah, just like his father... Always get jealous.

"Hey, did you two eat already?" I asked him.

"We had cookies!" Franco answered.

"Do you want food?" I asked them.

They both said no and my dad took them to my movie theater to watch a movie, obviously.

"What are you going to do?" my mom asked me.

"I don't know..." I said

Then Mrs. Henderson showed up.

"You're gonna leave Shane, right?" she asked me.

"I'm not just going to leave him," I responded a bit mad. "I'm sorry, but Shane, to me, is my husband. I married him," I added. "I'm not just going to tell him to leave because Logan is alive. Shane's part of my life. You and the others told me to move on with him. It's not fair that you are treating him unfairly..." I said to her. "You don't have to be mean to him because he has taken care of me and your grand kids," I said.

"Logan's your husband," Mrs. Henderson said to me.

"Yeah, well to me, Shane is my husband right now," I said storming out of the kitchen.

I walked in my room and Shane had finished taking a shower. He came out of the bathroom and sat next to me in bed.

"Do you love me?" he asked. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Yes," I answered. This time I was the one who kissed him.

What the hell is wrong with me? Why is this so difficult?

I pulled away, but Shane kissed me again. I felt his hands going under my shirt, but I stopped him.

"I can't... I'm sorry," I said.

"I understand," he said. "Hey, can you, the kids, and I have dinner tonight in our patio? Just us four?" he asked and I smiled.

I have that dinner that James invited Logan and I to, but I just won't go.

"Sure," I said. "We do need to talk," I said.

I grabbed my phone and sent James a text to please tell Logan that I wasn't going to be able to go to the dinner.

 **James's POV**

Bridgit sent me a text saying to please tell Logan that she wasn't going to come to the dinner. I told Logan and he did get a bit mad and sad...

I'm very happy and thankful Logan is alive. He's one of my best friends... And Kendall too, but he doesn't want to talk to me and he hates my guts.

I remember when Jo and I saw him yesterday. It was crazy

Mrs. Knight had been acting pretty weird and mean towards me. I had no idea what I did to her because I didn't do anything to her...

She called us and we went to her place.

She told us to wait in the living room and then...

 _"Hey," someone, whose voice Jo and I clearly recognized, called._

 _Jo and I both turned around to have our eyes see Kendall standing in front of us._

 _"Kendall!?" Jo asked shocked. "You... You are dead! YOU'RE DEAD!" Jo screamed and I didn't move or said anything._

 _"I'm not dead," Kendall said._

 _"YOUR PLANE CRASHED! I- I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Jo cried._

 _I still didn't say anything._

 _Jo kept on screaming and crying and Kendall calmed her down by hugging her, but them it got bad._

 _"Why would you do this to me?" Kendall asked me and I stood there not knowing what to say or do._ _"Why would you betray me like that? Kendall said aggressively grabbing me by my shirt._

 _"KENDALL, DON'T!" Jo screamed. "We all thought you were dead. You and Logan... No one betrayed you," Jo said._

 _"Logan is alive too. You married my best friend!" Kendall said loudly and crying. "Why would you do that to me?" I saw Kendall grabbed Jo's arm harshly and I pulled her towards me. She's pregnant I'm not going to let him hurt her or my baby._

 _"Don't you dare hurt her," I said to him._

 _Kendall looked at me with dead eyes and threw in the first punch._

 _He punched me in my face and I fell back. I got up and punched him in the stomach. We ended up on the floor hitting and punching each other non-stop while Jo was screaming for help._

 _Mrs. Knight rushed in the living room and screamed at us to stop while she cried, but we didn't._

 _We continued punching each other, but then Jo's mom and Franco got here. Franco pulled us away from each other.._

 **XXXX  
**

 **Bridgit's POV**

 **7:25 p.m.**

Shane and I ordered some Chinese food for us and some pizza for our boys. We're eating in our back patio.

"I love being here with you and our boys," Shane said and I smiled.

"We still have to talk," I said to him.

"I know," he said.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know. You're technically his wife. I know you love him. I know you want to be with him," Shane said.

"But I want to be with you too. You make me happy," I said to him and he smiled.

 **Logan's POV**

James called me and said Bridgit wasn't going to be able to go to the dinner, but I'm still going. It got me a bit upset that Bridgit wasn't coming. She could have called me, but I don't know why she didn't.

"Logan," Jo said shocked once she saw me.

"Hey," I said.

I walked to where she was and hugged her. I missed her too.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"Very happy. I'm so glad you came," she said and I continued to hug her.

"Uncle Logan?" Sophia came walking towards the door.

"Soph, this is you're uncle Logan," Jo said to her.

She smiled and ran towards where I was and hugged me.

"Hey, princess. How are you?" I asked her and she shyly smiled.

"Good," she said and hugged me and I hugged her. "Is it true that you like chocolate ice cream?" she asked and I laughed.

"I love chocolate ice cream!" I said to her and she smiled.

I put her down and I walked with them to the living room.

"Logan, this is Kendall, or Kenny, or Ken," Jo said.

"Hi, Ken..." I said to her and she smiled.

She pointed at me and said, "Uncle Logan," I smiled at her. I can't believe they recognize me.

I can't wait to see my kids.

The girls continued playing and Jo, James, and I sat in the living room to talk.

"Do you know why she didn't come..?" I asked Jo.

"I'll tell you, but don't get mad," Jo said. "Shane asked her if they could have dinner together with the boys and she said yes," she said.

Yeah, my heart just exploded.

I understand that she's confused, but it hurts my feelings. I love her very much. She's my wife.

She and the kids are my entire world.

 **Someone asked me if I'm going to write more on Kendall and Logan... The answer is yes.  
**

 **I will. I'll have flashback chapter like at the beginning with Bridgit having 'flashbacks'**

 **Have a nice day.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Here we go...**

Logan's POV

"So how have you two and the kids been?" I asked Jo and James.

"Great..." Jo said. She kept staring at me. "Are you jealous of Shane?" she asked me.

"No..." I answered her. "I'm just upset that I'm not spending time with her and the kids. I want to see them," I said. "I want to hug them. Learn more about them. I don't even know if they're going to like me..."

"Logan, they love you," Jo said and I smiled.

"Yeah, they talk about you everyday," James added.

"Do you have pictures of them?" I asked. "Bridgit showed me some... I want to see them again, though," I said.

"Yeah," Jo said. "I'll go get my phone. In the mean while, go to that room over there. It's James's office. There's a ton of pictures and also by the chimney," Jo said and went up to her room.

"Here, I have a lot too," James said handing me his phone as we walked towards his office.

Sophia and Kendall followed us.

I scrolled through the pictures and couldn't help but smile like crazy. They are the most handsome boys ever. Billy looks just like me. My little boy with his dimples. My eye color. My hair color. My eyes... He's just like me. Then I have my big boy. With light brown eyes and hair. The dimples... I want to hug them so much.

I actually saw them once. Kendall and I were spying on Jo and Bridgit a few days ago at a park.

"You know, Billy is just like you. He's very chill and quiet, but can be very fun and laugh like crazy. Franco is the outgoing one. Little dude is awesome. Both of them are..." James said and I smiled.

"I can't wait to see them tomorrow," I said.

I looked at all his pictures and Jo's pictures.

After ten minutes, we ate dinner and we talked about things that have happened. I learned a lot more of what I knew...

Then Jo went to put the girls to sleep.

"You want to go spy on Bridgit and Shane?" James asked me.

"Of course not..." I said and James started at me. "Okay, but this was your idea and not mine," I said to him.

James took me through the back and we spotted Bridgit and Shane eating with the kids. I know I shouldn't get mad... I'm not mad... But all I want is to see my kids... That's it. I want my wife back. I want my kids back.

 **XXXX**

"So has he told you what happened?" Shane asked me.

"We talked about it. He hasn't finished telling me everything. We've talked about other things... The kids... He wants to see them, and I told him I would take them to him tomorrow... Can you please help me talk to them?" I asked him.

"You want to talk to them right now?" Shane asked. "That way you can take them to him early in the morning. He needs to spend time with them," Shane said and I smiled.

"You're awesome you know that right?" I asked him.

"Of course I do," he joked and I laughed.

We got up and went to sit by the pool with the boys. They love putting their feet in the water.

"Franco, Billy," I said to them.

"Mommy needs to tell you two something very exciting!" Shane said.

"What is it daddy?" Franco asked.

"Well, do you know how your daddy Logan was working far away?" I asked them.

"Yeah, daddy Logan!" Billy said excitedly and I smiled.

"Well, he came back to see you two!" Shane said and both of them screamed.

"Daddy Logan is here, mommy?" Franco asked.

"Yeah, and he wants to see you!" I said to him.

"I want to see daddy!" Billy said.

"You do?" I asked him.

"Yes!" he and Franco both said excitedly.

We kept talking and they kept asking a bunch of questions. They also ask about their uncle Kendall. They are very excited. Nothing makes me more excited.

"I need to call Logan," I said to Shane.

"I'll keep talking to them," he said.

I got up and walked away as I called Logan.

 _"Hey," he answered._

 _"Hey, sorry I didn't go to the dinner..." I said._

 _"It's okay. Don't worry," he said. "I really like how you dress my boys. They're very handsome," he said and I got confused.  
_

 _Then it hit me._

 _"Are you spying on us?" I asked looking around._

 _"No," I heard James._

 _"James?" I asked confused still looking around until I saw some bushes move._

 _Shane couldn't see me, so at least that's good._

 _I walked towards the bushes and I saw them both._

"Tree hats? Really? You're a bit old for that," I said to both of them.

"You are never too old for tree hats, Grey," James said.

"Henderson," Logan corrected him and I smiled giving him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was having dinner with James and Jo and I really wanted to see the kids. James asked me if I wanted to come spy on you and here we are... Don't get mad," he said placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll keep an eye on Shane..." James said. "I'll wait wait for you, Logan,"

"I talked to them," I said to Logan. "Shane and I talked to them like five minutes ago," I said and he smiled.

"What did they say?"

"They are better excited to see you. They are very happy," I said.

"Can I see them now?"

"No, not right now. I'm having dinner with them and Shane and I don't want any drama right now. I'll take them tomorrow after they wake up," I said to him.

"Can we eat breakfast together?" Logan asked.

"Of course we can **,"** I said to him and he gave me a kiss. It's so weird... "I have to go back to them now... I'll see you tomorrow," I said to him.

He gave me a kiss and then I went back to Shane and the kids.

"What's going to happen with us?" Shane asked.

"I'm not going to get back together with him right now, Shane," I said. "I need to figure out what I want and right now... I don't know what I want..."

We talked and then Shane left to his apartment.

I took my boys with me to my bed.

"Mommy?" Franco called.

"Yes, baby?"

"I want to see daddy Logan, but what if he doesn't like me?" he asked.

"Baby, your daddy Logan loves you," I said giving him a kiss.

"What about me, mommy?" Billy asked.

"He loves you too. He loves you and your brother very much," I said to both of them.

They smiled and cuddled closer to me.

My family is soon going to be together. All four of us.

 **XXXX**

 **Next day...**

 **8:45 a.m.**

I woke up at 7 a.m. and took a quick shower while my boys were asleep. They both woke up at 8 a.m. and I gave them both a shower.

"Mommy?" Billy called.

"Yes, love?" I said putting on clothes on him.

"Are we going to see daddy?" he asked and I smiled.

"Yes, you are," I said and he smiled.

"Mommy?" Franco called me.

"Yes, love?" I turned to look at him.

"I did a drawing for daddy Logan," he said.

"You did?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said smiling.

My boys are very smart. Franco is about to turn five in a few weeks and Billy is going to turn four years old next February. They understand so much and that, to me, is amazing. I'm very happy they're excited to see Logan.

I got the boys in the car seat and drove the our home.

We got the there and I took their hand and walked in the house. We walked in the living room and Logan turned around to see us. He smiled and tears filled his eyes. Franco and Billy then let go of my hands.

"Daddy!" Both Franco and Billy ran towards Logan and I quickly felt tears in my eyes.

Logan picked both of them up and hugged them very tightly. He started placing many kisses on them and I smiled.

He opened his eyes and looked at me and smiled. His huge smile that makes me fall even more in love with him. He motioned me towards him and I walked to them. I took Billy from his arms and he pulled us both in a hug.

Franco, Billy, Logan, and I all hugging for the first time.

"Daddy?" Franco talked.

"Yes, baby?" Logan asked while still hugging us.

"I missed you," he said and my tears fell uncontrollably.

I pulled away from the hug and Logan kept hugging Franco and started crying.

"I missed you even more," Logan said to him giving him a kiss. "You have no idea how much I missed you," Logan whispered to him. "I love you, Franco," he said.

"I love you too, daddy," Franco said giving Logan a kiss. My heart can't take this.

Logan put Franco down and took Billy from me.

"Hey, baby boy," he said to Billy.

"Daddy, I love you," Billy said to Logan.

"I love you, too. I missed you very much," Logan said.

Seeing Logan and my boys smiling is just the best thing in the world.

Logan sat down on the couch and sat Billy on his lap. He called Franco and sat him on his other lap too.

"Thank you," Logan said to me taking my hand. I sat next to him and my boys and gave him a kiss.

"I'm going to leave you with them. I'll go make some breakfast..." I said to him. He smiled and gave me a kiss.

 **XXXX**

 **Logan's POV**

Hugging my boys for the first time in four years is the most amazing thing ever.

"Daddy?" Franco spoke.

"Yes, baby boy?" I asked him.

"Billy and I got this for you," he said handing me a drawing.

More tears fell from my eyes.

I looked at the drawing and smiled. It's Franco, Billy, Bridgit, and I in the drawing.

"It's beautiful, thank you," I said to them.

"Daddy where were you? Mommy said you were working far away," Billy said.

"Have you ever seen Tarzan?" I asked and they laughed making me smile.

"Yeah," both of them answered.

"Well, I was on an island with your uncle Kendall and we were with many animals doing everything Tarzan did," I said and they laughed.

"Yeah, right," Bridgit said coming back to the living room and I laughed.

"You want me to help you make breakfast?" I asked her.

"Nah, I'm good. You want pancakes and eggs?" she asked.

"Whatever the kids wants," I said.

Bridgit asked them if they wanted pancakes and eggs, and they said yes.

"Daddy?" Billy started talking.

"Yes?"

"Can we stay with you tonight?" he asked and I smiled.

"Of course you can!" I said.

"What about me daddy?" Franco asked.

"You too!" I said.

I started tickling them and they started laughing like crazy.

"Daddy, stop!" Franco said as he laughed.

"Hey, guess what?" I asked them both.

"What?" they asked.

"I got you guys some toys!" I said excitedly.

They got very excited and I took them upstairs to the room that belonged to Franco.

"Daddy, who sleeps here?" Franco asked.

"This was your room," I said to him and I picked him up and carried him as if he was a baby. "You used to sleep here when you were a little baby," I said to him and he laughed. "Give daddy a kiss," I said to him and he did. "I love you," I said to him.

"I love you too, daddy," he said. I hugged him very tightly and he hugged me too.

I remembered the last time I carried him.

 _Flashback-_

 _"Call me when you get there?" Bridgit asked turning around to look at me._

 _"Of course, love," I placed my lips on hers. "I love you,"_

 _"I love you more, have a nice and safe flight," I gave her another kiss and started walking away._

 _"Dadda! Dadda!" Franco started crying making me turn around and walk back to where he and Bridgit were. I took him in my arms and gave him a big kiss again._

 _"What's wrong buddy?" I asked Franco and he smiled._

 _"Come on, Franco. Daddy has to go," Bridgit said taking Franco from me._

 _"Take care of Franco and our baby, eat healthy, and don't do a lot of work. Please..."_

I put him down and carried Billy.

"And I love you too!" I said and he smiled.

I gave them all their toys and played with them.

"Daddy, I'm happy you're back!" Billy said.

"I missed you daddy," Franco added.

I took them both in for a hug and both of them hugged me back.

"I love you two so so so much," I said to them hugging them very close to me.

This is all I wanted. This is all I want. My kids.

I can't believe they really know who I am. They didn't question me. They just know.

They know I'm their dad.

 **Have a great day!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **Aug. 28th**

"Mommy?" Franco called me.

"Yes?" I said serving the food.

"I want to sit next to daddy!" he said and I smiled.

"Of course!" Logan said picking him up and giving him a kiss.

"Oh great! You're going to leave me alone?" I asked joking.

"You can sit next to me too mommy," he said making me laugh.

"I want to sit next to daddy too!" Billy said.

Logan picked him up too and gave him a kiss. Logan sat in between Franco and Billy and I sat next to Franco.

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" Franco asked.

"Baby, your dad has to stay here for a few days... He can't go out yet," I said to him.

"Why, mommy?" he asked.

"It's complicated, baby, but your dad will be with you for your birthday party!" I said to him.

"Daddy, you and I have the same birthday!" Franco said excitedly.

"I know! Isn't that cool?" Logan asked him.

"Yeah!" Franco said laughing.

Franco and Billy are so happy right now and that makes me very very happy. I love my boys so much.

"Maybe we can go on vacation for the birthday celebration!" Logan said to me.

"No way..." I said.

"Why?"

"I haven't baptized them, Logan... I'm doing that the 14th... Both him and Billy are being baptized, but no one besides family members are invited to the ceremony. Then it's Franco's party in the afternoon..."

"Why haven't you baptized them? At least Franco should be baptized..."

"Oh I don't know... Maybe because when I was going to baptize him, I found out my husband was dead..." I reminded him and he laughed. "It's not funny, you idiot," I said and he laughed again making me smile.

 **11:45 a.m.**

"Do you really have to go?" Logan asked me.

"Yeah, I have a meeting... Work... New album... New tour..." I said.

"You're going to tour?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just got back to music a year ago... I'm not going to stop anymore," I said to him and he whined. "I brought you a copy of the album," I said to him. "First copy," I said and he smiled.

"Let me have it!" he said excitedly. I took out of my purse and gave it to him. "Revival?" he asked.

"Yeah, trust me... It's not for you," I said laughing.

"Damn it," he joked.

"Are you sure you want me to leave them here with you?" I asked him. Franco and Billy do not want to leave.

"Yeah, they'll be fine... Kendall's going to come over... Are you going to come later?"

"After I'm done with work, yeah," I said to him.

I gave him a hug.

"I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything," I said.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

 **XXXX**

I recorded all my music in New York, the studio at my house, and the actual studio. I also did some recording while on tour. I'm really proud of this album. I can't wait to put it out there, it'll be out October 9th.

"Hey, guys," I said walking in the studio.

Shane is here, so is Nate, Selena, Jason, Mr. and Mrs. Grey, Justin, and Dani. Of course, we always hang out together.

"Logan's alive?" Justin asked.

I turned to look at Shane.

"I didn't say anything," he quickly said.

I turned to look at Nate and Selena.

"We didn't say anything," they said at the same time.

"Your parents told us," Mrs. Grey said.

"Yes, he's alive," I answered Justin's question.

"How long has he been here for?" Dani asked.

"Three weeks, but I found out two days ago," I said.

"How is he?" Mr. Grey asked.

"He's fine... He's with the kids right now," I said.

"How did my boys react?" Shane asked.

"They are very excited. They didn't want to come with me," I said.

"We're going to go buy food," Justin said. "And come back, so we can talk about this..."

"I don't want to talk about this... I don't have to," I said to him.

Nate, Selena, Dani, Justin, and Jason all left to buy some food. Mr. and Mrs. Grey went to the other room to prepare for out meeting with my other management, which does include my mom, but she's not here yet.

"How are you?" Shane asked me.

"Good," I said.

I walked towards him and hugged him.

"What's this for?" Shane asked keeping me close to him.

"Everything..." I said. I pulled away from the hug and he kissed me and I kissed him back.

"I love you," he said and I smiled.

"I love you too, Shane," I said.

"So you know that surprise that I told you about?" he asked.

Shane's been telling me about this surprise for the past two months... I have no idea what it is. All I know is that it's about his career.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked him.

"I told it's in New York... Are you going to come?"

"Of course I am... I didn't forget about it," I said and a huge smiled appeared on his face.

"We leave September 16th..." he said.

"I know," I smiled at him. "And Shane, I'm sorry, again, about what happened between-" he didn't let me finish.

"Don't worry. I would've probably done the same thing if I was in your shoes,"

He hugged me again.

 **XXXX**

"Are your sure you want to tour?" my mom asked me at the meeting.

"Yes," I answered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," I said annoyed now.

"Okay so we're releasing the album in October 9th... First single is going to be released September 18th... Tour starts in February 15th... North America leg 1 with 63 shows... So get ready," Mr. Grey said to me and I laughed. "And all the concerts have a capacity over 55,000... So that's a lot of people," he added.

"And we'll announce the tour the same day you release the album, or you can announce it... It doesn't matter... We're still figuring out the opening acts and we'll announce other legs of the tour later..." my mom said.

"Great!" I said.

"You just finish a tour and going on another world tour right after is a bit weird. We'll see how fans react to the news,"

"I'm sure they'll be excited," Shane said.

"Sweetie, do you know if Logan into is going to want to go on tour with you," Mrs. Grey asked me and I shook my head no.

"I'm not sure if I would let him come with me, He and I are obviously not back together," I said and saw Shane smile.

They got very quiet and it got a bit awkward.

"When is he going to release the statement that they're alive?" my mom asked me.

"The 1st of September," I answered.

I actually don't want that day to come. It's going to be crazy.

 **XXXX**

 **1:25 p.m.**

"You want to go grab dinner tonight?" Shane asked me.

"I promised Logan I would have dinner with him," I said softly.

"You want to go grab lunch now?" he asked.

"Sure," I said to him.

We drove to one of my favorite Mexican places and a waitress came to take our order.

"I'll have the meat quesadilla with a coke, please," Shane said.

"And I'll have three tacos without the onions and cilantro, and a coke, please," I said.

She wrote down the orders and brought us some chips and salsa and guacamole along with our drinks.

"What is it with waitresses always flirting with you?" I asked him and he shot me a sneaky smile.

"Jealous?" he asked.

"Maybe," I answered.

"Are you going to take the kids with you on tour?"

"I don't know," I said drinking some of my coke. "I need to talk about that with him," I said.

"Has he told you what happened?"

"Nope," I said. "Hoping he'll do it tomorrow because they're releasing a statement the first of September. I think they're doing a press conference, so just heads up..."

I said to him.

"I want to see him," Shane said.

"Logan?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're going to have to talk..." he said.

"I know... When do you want to see him?"

"Today. After we're done eating lunch..." Shane said.

"Umm... Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah..."

"You know, I haven't even seen Kendall," I said to him.

"You haven't?" Shane asked surprised.

"Nope,"

 **XXXX**

I walked in the house and heard Logan and the kids in the living room.

"Hey," I said walking in the living room and stopping once I saw Kendall playing with my boys. "Kendall!" he smiled at me and ran towards me picking me up and spinning me around.

"Hey, I missed you," he said still hugging me very tightly. He placed a huge kiss on my cheek and continued to hug me.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"Very well," he said hugging me.

Sophia is here too. She an my boys came to hug me. Then Kendall gave me another hug.

He pulled away from the hug and then Logan hugged me.

"Hey," he smiled at me.

"Hey, umm... Shane wants to talk to you," I said.

"When?" he asked.

"He's outside," I said.

"I can go outside with the kids, if you want," Kendall offered.

"Yeah, please do that," Logan said to him

Kendall went to the back with the kids and I stayed with Logan.

"Promise you won't do anything crazy?" I asked.

"Bridgit-"

"Logan, promise me you won't do anything crazy," I said annoyed.

"I promise," he said.

I walked back to the front of the house and saw Shane waiting for me.

"Shane promise you won't do anything stupid," I said.

"Bridgit-"

"Shane, just promise me," I said.

"I promise," He said.

We walked in the house and walked towards the living room. Logan stood up once he saw us and silence followed by awkwardness filled the room instantly.

"Hey, how are you?" Shane asked him.

"Good. You?" Logan asked.

"Good," Shane answered.

It got quiet again... Then.

"She's my wife," they both said at the same time, and I rolled my eyes.

"No, we're not going to talk about who I'm with or who I'm supposed to be with. We're going to talk about what happened these four years, we're going to talk about the kids, we're going to talk about the future," I said.

I sat down on the couch. Logan sat next to me, but then I got up and sat in another couch away from both him and Shane.

"Look, I'm thankful for what you did," Logan said to Shane. "Thank you. Thank you for taking care of them, I really appreciate it,"

"You don't have to thank me. I love them. I'm still going to take care of them," Shane said.

"They have me now. They don't need you to take care of them," Logan said.

He's so hard to talk to.

"I honestly don't care what you have to say. The boys, they love me. They think of me as their dad,"

"You're not their dad," Logan said.

"Logan," I said to him. "I told you and I'll tell you again. The kids are not going to stop seeing Shane. I'm not going to stop seeing Shane," I said and he looked at me hurt. Makes me feel bad, but it's what I had to say.

 **Sorry for not updating, guys. I'll try to update soon. I'm back in school and I don't have much time.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

"So the kids..." Shane said.

"The kids can see you whenever they want," Logan said. "Just know that I'm their dad. They have me now," Logan said to Shane. "Bridgit is still my wife,"

"But she married me,"

"But she's still legally my wife. Not yours,"

This conversation about who I'm married to kept going and going.

"She'll decide who she wants to stay with," Logan said. "If I were you, I wouldn't get my hopes up,"

"If I were you, I wouldn't get my hopes up either," Shane said.

Oh God...

"I'm done here," Shane said walking towards the door.

I followed him out, and Logan tried to stop me.

"I'll be right back," I said to him.

I got out and Shane was getting in his car.

"You didn't even talk about important things!" I said to him.

"The only thing important here is you and the kids. I love you guys. I don't want you to stay with him," he said. "And even though you say you can't decide, I know it's him. I know you love him more. You always have..." he said getting in his car and slamming the door.

"Shane..."

"Are you okay?" Kendall came out with Sophia. "The boys are up in their room, Logan's put them down in their bed. They got tired,"

"Yeah, are you leaving?"

"Yes, I'll see you later though?"

"Yeah," I gave him another hug.

I took a deep breath and went back to the house.

 **XXXX**

"Are you okay?" Logan asked me once I came back in the house. He was coming down the stairs. "The boys fell asleep," he added.

"Yeah," I said. "Can you please hug me?" I said and he gave me a sweet smile.

"I love you," Logan pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

He continued kissing me and then he laid me down on the couch. I felt his lips on my neck and I enjoyed every second of it. He brought his lips back to mine and I can say, I'm completely lost in his arms.

"I love you," I said to him between our kisses. "More than anything in this world," I whispered to him.

I wasn't thinking of anything or anyone. Only Logan and I.

We started to get more intense, but before it could, the doorbell rang.

Logan and I quickly sat up and fixed ourselves.

"Are you expecting someone?" I asked Logan.

"No, unless it's my parents," he said.

"I'll go answer the door," I said to him. He gave me a kiss and then I went to open the door.

I opened the door, but I didn't know who it was.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Lexi. I'm looking for Logan... I know he's alive," she said.

"Nice to meet you Lexi," I shook her hand. "I'm Bridgit, Logan's wife... Do you need to see him for something important?" I asked her.

"You're his wife?" she asked. "Nice to meet you. I'm one of the flight attendants... Well, not anymore... I was on that crash with Logan and Kendall..."

"Oh..." I said. "I'm very glad you're okay," I said. "Come on in," I said to her.

"Thank you," she said.

I headed to the living room with her just behind me and when she saw Logan, she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him. I took a deep breath and tried to control myself... I think Logan noticed.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I missed you," she said giving him a kiss on his cheek. Did she not get the part where I told her I'm Logan's wife...?

Okay. I'm officially jealous.

"I'm gonna go check on the kids," I said to Logan.

It's better for me to get out of here before I explode of jealousy.

 **Logan's POV**

Lexi is one of the four flight attendants that was with Kendall and I at that island... Bridgit went up to see the kids and I stayed with Lexi.

"Lexi, why are you here?" I asked her.

"I told you... I missed you..."

"Why aren't you with your parents?"

"I already saw them... I wanted to see you," she said.

"Okay, Lexi. Listen to me, we talked about this on our way here. You and I are not going to be together. No matter how much you tried while we were stranded, no matter what you say, no matter what happens, you and I are not going to be together... I made that clear to you. My wife and I are are working things out. I love her..."

"Isn't she married?" Lexi asked.

"She and I are still married. We have two kids together... I love her and nothing is going to change that. I told you, I don't have feelings for you... I don't love you, I never have, and I never will. Nothing happened between you and I, so why are you still trying?"

"You saved me on that island... I'm thankful for that... I have feelings for you," she said.

"Well, I don't. I'm sorry. I'm gonna have to ask you to please leave," I said to her.

She threw herself at me and placed her lips on mine. I tried to get her off of me, but her lips wouldn't leave mine.

She got pulled away by Bridgit and then Bridgit slapped her...

"Don't you even dare kiss MY husband again," she said to her.

Lexi slapped Bridgit and Bridgit slapped her twice. I took Bridgit by her waist and pulled her closer to me and away from Lexi.

"Get out of my house!" Bridgit screamed at her.

"You can't-"

"Get out of my house!" Bridgit screamed again, but this with a darker tone.

Lexi left and I let go of Bridgit.

"What was that?" I asked her.

She came closer to me and looked right into my eyes.

"You're mine. Nobody else's," she whispered to me.

I smiled and picked her as she wrapped her legs around my waist. She placed her lips on mine and we kissed uncontrollably. I pinned her against the wall and put her down. I placed my lips on her neck and took her shirt off. She took my shirt off, but then she stopped.

"Wait," she said picking her shirt up and putting it back on.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I love you, Logan. I love you with all my soul, but I can't. Not right now... Give me some time to clear everything out," she said.

I took a deep breath and she came closer to me. She placed her lips on mine and gave me a soft kiss.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you more," I said to her.

"You and the kids are my entire life, Logan,"

"Then why can't you and I get back together? We're married for crying out loud," I said frustrated.

"I know. I know we're married, but all I'm asking you is to give me some time. It's you who I want to be with. I love you. I want to be with you. But I can't just tell that to Shane... It'll seem like he never meant anything..." she said. "And he did. He does mean something to me,"

"You want to be with me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "It's always been you," I smiled. "You know that," she added.

"Come here," I pulled her closer to and hugged her.

 **Bridgit's POV**

I hugged him back not wanting to ever let go.

We talked for about an hour and it was amazing. Like old times.

"You want to go up and see our boys?" I asked him.

"Yeah..."

He took my hand and we went upstairs to see our boys.

"Mommy?" Franco woke up.

"Hey, baby," I sat next to him and Logan sat on the other side of him.

"You're not sleepy anymore?" Logan asked him.

"No, daddy," Franco stood up in the bed and sat on Logan's lap, resting his head on Logan's chest.

I smiled and Logan did too.

"That's sweet," I said taking my phone out and taking a picture.

"What do you want to do?" Logan asked Franco.

"Go outside," he said softly.

"You want to go in the pool?" Logan asked him.

"Are you gonna get in the pool with me, daddy?"

"Yeah!"

They got up and changed then they went outside to the pool. Then Billy woke up.

"Hey, baby boy," he start waking up and smiled once he saw me. "You're tired?"

"No, mommy," He stood up and got into my arms wrapping his little arms around me. I hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You want to go see daddy? He's in the pool with Franco," I said to him.

"Yeah," he said. "Can I get in the pool, mommy?"

"Yeah, you want to go to the bathroom first?"

"No," he said.

I changed Billy to some other clothes and I put on a bikini too. Once we went outside I placed Billy down and he went to his side of the pool. I never leave them unattended, but I don't worry too much about them being in the pool because of my boys have been taking swimming lesson ever since they were much younger.

"Oh, baby," Logan said once he saw me.

"Yes?" I said putting my feet in the water.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered to me.

He got in between my legs and gave me a kiss. He took my hands and pulled me in the water.

"Logan!" I said laughing.

"What? You're wearing a bikini," he said and I playfully hit him on his chest.

"Daddy, that was funny!" Franco said as he and Billy laughed.

"It was not funny," I said laughing.

"Yeah, it was," he brought me closer to him. I give him a kiss and hugged him.

"You're making it hard for me not to take you out of here and up to our room," he whispered in my ear.

"Your kids are here. That should help you calm down," I whispered back to him.

"I love you," he said giving me a kiss.

"And I love you more," I said hugging him again.

Then we played with our boys!

We went back in the house at 6:30 p.m. and we gave our boys a shower then we each took a shower. The boys fell asleep really fast because they were tired from swimming.

I sat on our bed and he sat next to me once he was done taking a shower.

"That last conversation we had..." he started speaking. "We were on the plane for a few more hours,"

 **Flashback-**

 _Logan's POV_

"Babe, I have to go Sophia started crying," Bridgit said to me.

"Okay, I'll call you when I get there. I love you," I said to her.

"I love you more," she said and I smiled.

"No, I love you more," I assured her.

"I love you, bye," she said then she hung up.

 _"Don't you and Bridgit get tired of talking?" Kendall asked._

 _"Absolutely not," I said._

 _"So how's the pregnancy going?"_

 _"Very well," I answered._

 _"You want a girl or boy?"_

 _"A girl... Bridgit thinks we're having another boy though..."_

 _We took out some notebooks and started working on some songs..._

 **XXXX**

 **I am such a horrible person for not updating in such a long time, but I've been super busy!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **I'll update soon!**

 **Have a wonderful day :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Logan's POV**

"Logan, you don't have to," Bridgit said to me. "I'm not going to make you tell me what happened, okay?" she added. She took my hands and I leaned closer to her for a hug.

I feel very protected and safe in her arms.

"I don't like remembering what happened," I said still hugging her. "I don't like to think that I abandoned you and our kids,"

"It's okay," she said and I felt tears in my eyes. "Hey, look at me," she said softly and I did. "You're here. You're with me. You're with our boys. That's all that matters... It wasn't your fault," she said.

She hugged me and then we just talked. Talked like before.

The next few days after that were the same... Bridgit said she has always loved me, but I don't think she actually knows who she wants to be with.

It pains me. I love her. She's my everything. But I get why she's confused. It's exactly like when we were younger and she was in New Zealand.

 **XXXX**

September 1st

Gustavo is releasing the statement today, and I'm pretty nervous, so is Kendall. We're at my place and Bridgit is getting here soon.

 _Dear Rushers,_

 _About four years ago, we received the horrible news that a plane consisting of Logan Henderson and Kendall Schmidt, and airplane crew had disappeared. It was the most terrible thing we had ever heard. We were very devastated to lose everyone in that flight._

 _A few weeks ago, we received some news that some people had been found on an unknown island. It had been almost four years, and we had already given up on any hope of finding Logan, Kendall, and everyone we lost on that flight.. We knew their bodies hadn't been found, but that, to us, didn't give us much hope to keep. We were wrong to give up on that hope._

 _Something happened that seems very unrealistic. We received the amazing news that Kendall and Logan, along with four flight assistants were found on that island. We know this seems unreal. We know this is a shock to everyone. It was a shock to all of us._

 _The flight assistants are with their families at this moment._

 _The guys are doing great. They have been spending time with their loved ones. Everything's okay with them. There will be doing a press conference soon, but we will tell you about that later._

 _We know this is a surprise to everyone and we understand that you guys want to know what happened. We will get to that soon._

 _Please be respectful during this time._

 _Thank you,_

 _Big Time Rush Family._

I got on my twitter account and within three minutes, LOGAN AND KENDALL started trending. BIG TIME RUSH started trending. BRIDGIT started trending.

I started reading all the tweets and everyone was very happy. They were asking for pictures.

Bridgit walked in and I went to hug her.

"You okay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm good," she said.

 **Bridgit's POV**

"Bridgit," Gustavo started talking. "People are waiting for you to post something," he said.

I took my phone and looked for a picture that my mom had taken of Logan and I hugging a few days ago. We're both smiling in that picture, and it's really sweet. I went to my instagram and uploaded the picture with the caption, "My love. I love you." I posted it on twitter too.

It became the most liked picture on instagram within 10 minutes.

I also wrote a note and posted it. It read,

 _"You guys are the most amazing fans anyone could ever have. You've always been so supportive and I love you guys for being so supportive right now. Learning that Logan is alive was a total shock to me. I'm so thankful to have him back in my life. I'm thankful that he's alive. I'm thankful that he and Kendall are both okay including the other people who survived. My boys have seen their dad and they are very happy to be spending time with him. Everything's okay now. Thank you thank you thank you for your support._

 _Much love,_

 _Bridgit."_

After that, I put my phone down and leaned towards Logan. He placed a kiss on the side of my head and whispered, "I love you,"

About an hour later, my parents, Logan's parents, and others showed up.

"Sweetie," my dad whispered in my ear, "Shane's at the door looking for you," he said.

I got up and went to the door.

"Hey," I said.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were having a get together," he apologized.

"It's not a get together, Shane," I said. "I didn't even know they were coming," I added. "What's up?"

"I came to ask you if I could take the kids for the rest of the day...? One of my friends is having a birthday party for his boy and I want to take them," he said.

"Yeah, of course. They're upstairs playing in their room, come on in," I said.

"I'd rather not," he said.

"Shane," I said.

I took his hand and I pulled him in the house and we walked upstairs without saying a word. The shouldn't say anything either way. I hate that some of them are treating Shane bad. He did nothing wrong. He had no idea this would happen. No one thought this could ever happen.

"Daddy!" Billy and Franco said once they saw Shane.

"Hey, my boys," he picked both of them up and gave them a kiss.

"Hey, your dad wants to take both of you to a party. You wanna go with him?"

"Yeah!"

"Don't worry, I'll take them back to my our house and change them," Shane said.

"Okay,"

He carried both of them downstairs and I walked right next to him.

"Be good, okay?" I asked both of my boys.

"Yes, mommy," they both said.

"Call me if you need anything," I said to Shane.

"Of course," he hugged me then he left.

"Why'd he take the boys?" Logan came out.

"He's going to a party and wants to take them. Nothing wrong with that," I said.

"I haven't seen them in almost four years, Bridgit," he said. "I want to spend time with them too,"

Why does everything have to be so difficult?

"Logan, he'll bring them back to me tomorrow. You'll get however long you want with them. I'm was going to leave the 16th to New York, but I'm actually leaving the 15th. If you want them to stay with you, that's okay with me..." I said.

"You're leaving after your child's birthday...?"

"I already had those plans way before you showed up," I said.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked.

"Shane is doing something in New York and I told him that I would be there. I promised I would be there, and I am..."

"You're going to New York with Shane?"

"Yes," I could tell he got upset by that.

"So that means that you're still debating whether you want him or you want me even though you said you want me?"

"Logan, I'm not gonna stay with Shane. I'm not gonna stay with you. I told you, I can't just get back together with you as if nothing had happened,"

"You know, I've been reading comments and tweets and they all want Brogan back," he said and I laughed.

"Brogan?" I knew what he meant but it was funny that he was saying it.

"You and me. We're perfect together,"

"You're cute," I said to him and walked back in the house with him following me back inside.

"Did he take the kids?" my dad asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Sweetie," Mrs. Henderson started talking, "I don't think you should've let him take the kids. Logan needs to-" Logan stopped her because he knew I was getting mad.

"Mom, it's okay. Don't worry about it," Logan said.

"But they need to be with you, Logan. Bridgit, I think you should tell him to bring them back... They shouldn't be seeing Shane anymore,"

It's really easy to get me annoyed.

"I'm gonna go," I said taking my car keys and getting out of the house.

I'd rather leave then say something rude to them.

"Why are you leaving?" Logan came outside.

"I don't need anybody telling me what to do, Logan. I don't need anyone telling me who my kids can or can't see. They think of Shane as their dad too. I'm not going to forbid Shane from seeing them. That better be clear to you and everyone else," I said closing the door of my car and driving away to my house with Shane.

* * *

I was so irritated by all of them.

I got home and went up to my room where Shane was getting ready to shower the boys.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, as your kind of wife, I was hoping I could go to that party with you and the kids," I said and he smiled.

"Of course you can come, kind of wife," he said and I laughed.

He pulled me closer to him and he gave me a kiss.

"I'll go take a quick shower in the other room," I said.

I took a shower. Put on a strapless white dress. A pair of black heels and I did my own makeup, which turned out perfect. Shane dressed the boys and then he got dressed.

"Wow," he said once he saw me. "You look hot and sexy," he said grabbing my hand.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself," I said and he smiled.

"Mommy," Franco said.

"Yes, baby?"

"You look really pretty," he said.

I picked him up and gave him a kiss.

"You are so sweet, my love," I said to him.

Then we left...

* * *

We arrived at Mike and Emily's house, who are Shane's friends, and there weren't a lot of people there. Shane introduced me to them about the time when we started dating. We've been out to dinner together a bunch of time. They're little one is turning 5... I think...

"Hey," I said giving both of them a hug.

"How are you? We haven't seen you in awhile!" Emily said.

"I'm good and you guys?"

"We're great. Expecting baby #2!" Emily said.

"Really? That's awesome! Congrats!" I hugged them again and so did Shane.

They sat with us most of the parties and they're were a lot of pictures taken and a lot ended up on the internet.

Shane and Mike went to stand with some friends and I stayed with Emily and the boys were playing.

"You look pretty damn hot," Emily said.

"Ha thanks," I laughed. "So do you,"

She laughed.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "I only asked because we heard the news... about Logan..." she said.

"I'm very conflicted," I said taking a sip of some wine.

"How did you feel when you saw him?"

"I was very shocked. I cried...a lot," I said. "It was a mix of emotions. I mean, he's the father of my children and he was my husband. I got married again, but I also found out that that marriage means basically nothing. It's a lot to process," I said.

"Is Shane good?"

"Yeah, I mean, he's also very shocked and we've been talking about everything over the past few days..." I said.

"What are you going to do? Stay with Shane or go back with Logan?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'll tell you how I feel because I trust you. Everytime I'm with Logan, all I want to do is be with him, but when Shane comes around, I want to be with him. It's so difficult," I said getting more wine.

"I wouldn't know what to do if I were in your shoes," she said.

After the party was over, we continued talking then Shane and I left to our place.

"Thank you for going with me," he said.

"Of course," I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You're leaving?" I asked him.

"I thought you weren't going to stay here..."

"This is our home. I'm staying here," I said.

"Can I stay?"

"It's your home too," I said and he smiled.

We put the boys to sleep and we went to our room and watched some movies. I needed this. Some relaxing time.

 **XXXX**

I got up the next morning and went down to the kitchen. One of the workers was looking for me. SHe game me an envelope that was brought pretty early by a 'lawyer.'

"What's that?" Shane asked coming down the stairs.

"Logan's asking for sole custody of the kids," I said shocked at what I was reading.

Why would he do this?

 **Have a fabulous day!**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **Here we go...**

Bridgit's POV

 **Sept. 2**

"What the hell is this, Logan?" I asked throwing the papers at Logan.

He picked up the papers and looked at me.

"Did you read them?" he asked.

"Yes, Logan. I read them," I said mad. "You're really not going to do it, right? You're not going to take the kids away from me, right?"

"You're going on tour and I don't wanna be away from them," he said.

"I was never going to take them away from you, Logan. Do you really think I would do that?" I asked him.

"I didn't want to find out," he said.

"You're not going to take them away from me. I'm their mother," I said.

"Well I'm their father. I also don't want them close to your friends," he said.

"That's why you're doing this, right?" I asked. "You're doing this because you're mad that I haven't left Shane. That I'm still with him,"

"You're my wife," he said.

"I told you to give me some time Logan. That's all I asked for, time," I said annoyed.

"You still live with him," Logan said hurt.

"If you think this is the way to making me choose you, you're wrong. You're very wrong. I'd rather be with Shane. And just so you know, I'd rather die before having my kids be taken away from me," I said taking the papers from his and ripping them. I turned around but Logan pulled me right back and pressed his lips against mine. I tried pulling away, but it was no use, I gave in.

"You love me?" he asked still holding me close to him.

"You're making it really hard for me to say it at the moment," I said with tears on the verge of falling.

I pulled away and left.

 **Shane's POV**

"Did he really do that?" Nate asked as we sat in the kitchen table.

Bridgit left me with the kids and she went to talk to Logan. I can't believe that ass wants to take the kids from Bridgit.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why?" Selena asked shocked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's jealous," I said.

"How did Bridgit take it?" She asked.

"Terribly, of course,"I said. "But Logan, he can't really take the kids away from her... She hasn't done anything to them. Bridgit loves those kids more than anything in this world,"

"Logan-" Selena was about to say something, but Bridgit walked in the room.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"No," she said mad.

She came and sat with us.

"What did he say?" Nate asked.

"He's mad. He's doing this because I'm still with you," I looked at Shane.

"That's childish," Nate said.

 **XXXX**

3:45 p.m.

Bridgit stayed back at our house with Selena and I told her that Nate and I had to go do some work, but I came to look for Logan.

"Logan, she loves you. You know that... I know that, there's no reason for you to want to have the kids taken away from her. She loves them more than anything," I said to him.

"I'm not going to take the kids away from her," he said.

"Then why did you-"

"Because I'm stupid. Because I'm jealous," he said. "How would you feel if you were married, had a kid, had another one on the way, and then you suddenly have an accident that makes everyone, including your wife, think you're dead...? Then come back four years later to learn she married another guy...?" he asked.

"When she told me you came back...that you were alive," I said, "I promise you, I thought she was going to get her stuff and leave me... She didn't. I don't know why she hasn't. I'm obviously not upset about it..." I said... "We need to give her time. That's what she needs," I said to him.

I started to walk away, but he starting talking.

"Thank you," he said and I turned around. "I honestly want to thank you for taking care of them all this time," he said.

"No need to thank me," I said and left.

 **XXXX**

 **Sept. 3**

 **Bridgit's POV**

So I found out that it wasn't Logan who filed the papers to have custody of my kids, it was his mom who convinced him... Mrs. Henderson doesn't want my kids close to Shane... I just wish people would stay out of it... I'm so done with it.

I'll be with whoever I want to be with.

Well...

I still don't know what I want, but people just need to give me privacy

 **Sept. 8**

Today is Carlos and Sammy's wedding. Carlos feels terrible knowing that Kendall and Logan are not going to be part of the wedding but they understand. Logan is fine with me being the Maid of Honor because he knows I'll be partnered up with James.

"You look... wow," Logan said to me once I got to the church. It's the same one where we got married.

I smiled.

"Thank you!" I hugged him and he hugged me tighter... "You look handsome," I said fixing his tie.

"Thanks, love," he said and I looked up to see him.

"You're welcome," I said.

"Are the kids coming?"

"Yeah, they're with my parents. They-" I was interrupted by my boys.

"Mommy!" Franco ran towards me.

"There they are," I said to Logan.

"Daddy!" They both said. Logan picked both of them up and gave them a kiss.

"You guys look wonderful!" my mom said. "I need to take a picture of you guys," she said.

Logan was still carrying the kids. I got closer to him and we took the pictures. Then he put the kids down and took a decent family picture. Then my mom asked for Logan and I to take a picture without the kids.

Shane arrived a minute later...

"I'll see you around," I said to Logan.

"Yeah," he said.

I walked towards Shane and the kids were already with him.

"Hey, hottie," I said to him and he laughed.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you,"

Fifteen minutes later, the wedding started...

While the ceremony was going on, I could totally feel Logan and Shane's eyes on me. It made me very uncomfortable. I can't with this situation anymore.

 **xxxx**

"Carlos, Samantha, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Carlos, you may now kiss the bride," and with that, everyone started cheering.

We got out of the church and took some pictures.

"You wanna leave to the reception together?" Logan asked me.

"Uhh-"

"Bridgit, are you ready to go?" Shane asked me.

Oh God...

"I-" I had no idea what to say. "I'm gonna leave with Selena and Nate. You guys can decide who takes the kids.

"I'll take the kids," they both said at the same time.

"Okay, you know what? Logan, take the kids. Shane, I'll leave with you."

So we left.

 **xxxx**

"Are you really going to go to New York with me the 15th?" Shane asked me.

"Yeah, I said I would and I am," he took my hands and placed a kiss on them.

Is it bad to say that I want to stay with Shane? I know I do love him. But then, if I'm with Logan, I wanna be with him... I just don't know what to do.

"You wanna dance?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. Jo, James, Nate, Selena, Dani, Justin, Shane and I all got up to dance.

Shane started making funny moves and I started laughing.

"Mommy," Franco ran up to me.

"What's up?" I picked him up and Shane started making funny moves again and Franco started laughing. "You wanna dance?" I asked him.

"Yes, I wanna dance with you and daddy Shane," said and I smiled.

Shane took him from me and started dancing with him.

Then he placed one of his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him.

 **Logan's POV  
**

"Do you see them?" I asked Kendall annoyed.

"Bro, Jo and James are dancing too. How do you think I feel?" Kendall said. "She loves you Logan. She really does. She's just confused..."

"C'mon bro, you know Jo loves-"

"She's walking over here, she's walking over here," Kendall said. I looked up and saw Bridgit.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

I got up and she grabbed my hand and walked towards a more private area.

"What's up?" I said and she kept looking at me. "What?"

She didn't say anything.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm sorry," she apologized but I'm not sure why... "It's still weird to me whenever I see you," she said.

"I bet it is." I said.

"I'm going to be busy all day tomorrow, so I wanted to ask you... I'm gonna order Franco's birthday cake tomorrow... I was going to have, you know, a party for him and for you at the same time since obviously it's your birthday too... I invited a little over 40 people... I'm just not sure if you're going to be comfortable around that many people..."

"You're planning a birthday party for me too?" I asked surprised.

"Of course! Did you think I wasn't going to do anything for your birthday?"

"I wasn't expecting it," I said getting closer to her.

"So what do you say?"

"Yeah, that would be very nice,"

"What type of cake do you want?" she asked.

"I'm offended that you're asking me," I said joking

"Chocolate, got it!" She said and I laughed.

I placed one of my arms around her waist and she placed her hands on my chest.

"Logan, please," she said. "Someone's gonna see us,"

"So if we were alone you would allow me to do this?" I asked her and she smiled.

"You definitely haven't changed at all," she said.

"Give me a kiss?" I whispered close to her.

"No,"

"Please?"

"No," she laughed and left me there.

"Hey," I grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back.

"What?"

"You wanna dance?"

"No..."

"Right here?"

She thought about it for a moment. She walked back to me and placed her arms around my neck.

"Just like our wedding," I said.

"Still remember?" she asked.

"How could I forget?" I answered and she smiled. "You know we would be marry for six years now," I said. "Sorry for missing out on four years," I said and she pulled away.

"Please don't-" she said. "Trust me, I don't want to think about those years," she said

"I love you," I said and she smiled.

"Mommy," Franco came running. "Hi, daddy," he said and I smiled. I picked him up and gave him a kiss.

"Hi, baby boy. Are you having fun?"

"Yeah!" he answered. "Mommy, daddy Shane is looking for you," he said.

"I'll see you later," she said to me. She gave Franco a kiss and then went to look for Shane...

"Did you eat already?" I asked Franco.

"No," he answered.

"You want to eat with me?" I asked him.

"Yeah," I gave him a hug and put him back down and he walked with me to my table.

"Hi, uncle Kendall," Franco said.

"Hey little dude... You having fun?"

"Yes and you?"

"Definitely," Kendall responded.

Franco sat next to me and I started talking with him. Being able to just look at him is a blessing. He wasn't even a year old when I disappeared and now he's turning five... Five years old... And Billy, my little boy. I wasn't there when he was born so of course all I want to do is be with my boys. Get to know them better.

I just want my family back.

 **I don't even know what to say to you guys. Just, I'm sorry for not updating much these past months...**

 **Please forgive me.**

 **Happy Fourth of July!**


End file.
